Melted
by Little Freya
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!] Setelah sebuah pertemuan di café itu, hubungan mereka kini semakin dekat. Bahkan wanita itu telah mengenal istri dari mantan kekasihnya itu. / "Ayo berteman denganku eonni!" / NCT Fict! Sequel of "When Evening in Garten Café" / WARN! GS! DLDR! / JaeYong - JaeTen - JohnTae story. / Sepertinya akan berakhir crack-pair. Hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I've broken free from those memories**_

 _ **I've let it go, I've let it go**_

 _ **And two goodbyes led to this new life**_

 _ **Don't let me go, don't let me go**_

 _ **(Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger – Let Me Go)**_

 **-oOo-**

Myunghee berlari kecil keluar kelas begitu bel tanda berbunyi. Ia tampak begitu senang hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Awalnya Myunghee menolak untuk masuk sekolah tetapi Taeyong telah berjanji pada bocah yang sudah genap berusia tiga tahun itu apabila ia mau sekolah, ia akan membuat es krim dan _cookies_ cokelat favoritnya. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuat Myunghee tersenyum.

Mungkin kalian berpikir mana ada anak berusia tiga tahun sekolah? Ya, Taeyong mendaftarkan Myunghee ke sebuah _play-group_. Tentu saja kegiatan di _play-group_ itu hanya bermain dan bernyanyi bersama. Alasan Taeyong memasukkan Myunghee ke sana supaya Myunghee memiliki sedikit kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat daripada hanya bermain di dalam rumahnya. Toh, jadwal sekolah Myunghee hanyalah tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Dan kini, senyum Myunghee bertambah lebar tatkala matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang ia kenali sebagai Jung _ahjussi_. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari menuju pria itu. "Jung _ahjsussi_!" serunya.

Yang merasa bermarga Jung menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajahnya menampakkan bahwa ia terkejut dengan fakta Myunghee masuk ke sebuah _play-group_ tempat ia berdiri saat ini. "Myunghee?"

" _Nde, ahjussi_. Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Myunghee polos sembari tersenyum lebar—menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Jaehyun tersenyum lalu menggendong Myunghee.

"Tentu saja ingat. _Ahjussi_ tidak mungkin lupa dengan anak manis ini," jawab Jaehyun sambil mencubit hidung Myunghee. Myunghee bertepuk tangan.

"Yeay! Aku senang _ahjussi_ ingat padaku," ucapnya ceria. "Apa yang _ahjussi_ lakukan di sini?"

" _Ahjussi_ tidak sengaja lewat sini. Tadinya _ahjussi_ mau berbelanja barang kebutuhan _ahjussi_ di sana," tunjuk Jaehyun pada sebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Myunghee. "Hahaha tetapi Myunghee memanggil _ahjussi_. Jadi ya _ahjussi_ berhenti sebentar di sini."

"Wah! Apa aku boleh ikut menemani _ahjussi_ berbelanja?" tanya Myunghee dengan mata yang berbinar—membuat Jaehyun tersenyum; mata Myunghee memang benar-benar diturunkan dari Taeyong. Rasanya seperti melihat mata seorang Taeyong kecil. Ah, Jaehyun jadi merindukan Taeyong…

"Tentu saja! Ah, antarkan dulu _ahjussi_ pada gurumu, _ahjussi_ mau bilang kalau hari ini Myunghee dijemput oleh _ahjussi_ ," dan Jaehyun segera menemui guru Myunghee untuk melapor kalau Myunghee akan pulang bersamanya. Jaehyun tahu di _play-_ group ini para penjemput harus lapor terlebih dulu pada guru yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengantar dan menjemput siswa dengan bus sekolah. Tentu saja untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti salah paham atau penculikan.

Setelah melapor, Jaehyun dan Myunghee bergegas menuju minimarket. Myunghee bercerita banyak hal soal Taeyong dan dirinya mulai dari Taeyong yang sering membuat kue untuknya, perayaan ulang tahun ketiganya kemarin, Taeyong yang cerewet, serta janji Taeyong hari ini. Jaehyun mendengarkan penuturan bocah tiga tahun itu dengan sabar—bahkan terkadang ia tertawa melihat raut wajah Myunghee yang begitu lucu.

Menyenangkan sekali bisa jalan-jalan dengan anak _nya_ setelah sekian tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak _nya_ dan juga _eommanya_.

Begitu selesai dengan acara belanja mereka, Jaehyun terlebih dahulu mengajak Myunghee berkeliling Seoul dengan mobilnya. Anak itu tampak begitu senang dan sangat bersemangat—terdeteksi dari betapa cerewetnya Myunghee. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal lagi mulai dari kesukaan Myunghee, cita-cita, bahkan sampai melontarkan hal-hal lucu—yang terkadang sebenarnya tidak lucu.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku bahkan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dengan _eomma. Eomma_ sibuk sih," Myunghee cemberut. "Katanya _eomma_ sibuk karena harus bekerja mencari uang."

"Memangnya _eomma_ bekerja di mana?"

" _Eomma_ punya toko roti. Kata _eomma_ kalau aku sudah besar nanti, toko itu akan jadi miliku," jawab Myunghee polos. Jaehyun mengangguk paham. Ia tidak kaget kalau Taeyong memiliki sebuah toko roti karena ia sangat tahu Taeyong pintar memasak dan membuat kue.

"Oh, jadi Myunghee juga ingin punya toko roti seperti _eomma_?" tanya Jaehyun. Myunghee mengangguk.

"Iya! Aku sering membantu _eomma_ membuat _cookies_ dan itu menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan ayo kita membuat _cookies_ bersama," Myunghee tersenyum penuh semangat menampilkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang putih. Jaehyun ikut tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Di otak Jaehyun saat ini, ada sebuah imajinasi dimana ia, Taeyong, dan Myunghee berkumpul di dapur dan membuat kue ataupun es krim. Penuh canda dan tawa, ia sekali lagi mengimajinasikan betapa hangat keluarga kecil _nya_.

Namun, itu hanyalah _imajinasi_ di otak Jaehyun _saat ini_.

 **-oOo-**

" _Eomma_ aku pulang!" Myunghee berseru tepat di depan rumahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa Taeyong membuka pintu dan ia kaget mendapati Myunghee tersenyum dengan Jaehyun di belakangnya.

"J-Jaehyun?"

"Maaf aku tidak izin dulu kepadamu. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Myunghee jadi aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum… ya sebelum aku mengantarnya pulang," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taeyong, Jaehyun memberikan alasannya. Myunghee bingung dengan raut wajah kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia langsung memeluk kaki Taeyong.

" _Eomma_ , maafkan Myunghe dan Jung _ahjussi, nde_?" cicitnya. "Myunghee tidak minta izin pada _eomma_ untuk main sepulang sekolah, pasti _eomma_ marah… Maafkan Myunghee, ya? _Eomma_ cantik…"

"A-ah? A-apa?" Taeyong gelagapan mendengar cicitan anaknya—sepertinya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia segera menggendong anaknya dan tersenyum lembut. " _Eomma_ tidak marah Myunghee sayang. _Eomma_ malah senang Myunghee pulang dengan Jung _ahjussi_ , setidaknya berarti Myunghee tidak diculik orang."

"Ya! Kalo ada yang mau mengambil Myunghee dari _eomma_ cantik, Myunghee akan teriak sekencangnya dan berlari!" seru Myunghee sambil memeluk leher Taeyong lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya dengan sayang. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang tertawa. Tidak ada yang berubah, tawa Jaehyun tetap menjadi favorit _nya_.

"Uhm, Jaehyun-ah _gomawo_ ," ucap Taeyong sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah mengantar anakku pulang."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, nuna. Aku malah senang bisa menjemput Myunghee," balas Jaehyun dengan senyumnya yang begitu lembut. "Kalau boleh, aku bersedia untuk menjemput Myunghee sekolah setiap hari."

"Itu pasti akan merepotkanmu Jaehyun-ah. Terima kasih atas penawaranmu, tetapi aku bisa menjemput Myunghee—bus sekolah juga bisa mengantar Myunghee pulang. Lagipula ia hanya masuk seminggu tiga kali; Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis," tolak Taeyong sopan. Ia sungguh merasa tidak enak kalau Jaehyun harus menjemput anaknya itu setiap pulang sekolah. Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Tetapi aku tidak melarangmu untuk menemui Myunghee di sekolahnya—asal kau izin dulu padaku."

" _Arrasseo_ ," Jaehyun masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih kau mengizinkanku menemui Myunghee, Taeyong-ah."

"Hahaha, aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu melarangmu menemui Myunghee," Taeyong tersenyum. "Masuklah, aku membuat eskrim dan _cookies_ kesukaan Myunghee siang ini."

"Aku ingin, tetapi…" kalimat Jaehyun menggantung. Ia melihat arlojinya. "Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ten untuk pulang sebelum sore hari karena ia butuh popok bayi ini. Hahahaha."

"Popok bayi? Oh, Ten sudah melahirkan? Kapan? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sebulan yang lalu. Anak kami perempuan."

"Pasti dia sangat cantik. Aku turut senang mendengar kelahiran anakmu. Siapa namanya?"

"Jung Micha."

"Namanya bagus," puji Taeyong tulus. Jaehyun tersenyum. Ada sedikit rasa getir di dalam senyumnya. Ia menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat. Wanita itu tetap tampak cantik meski ia hanya memakai kaus merah _oversized_ dan legging hitam serta rambut coklat yang tergelung rapi. Jaehyun benar-benar tak bosan menganggumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

" _Ahjussi_ , mau _cookies_?" suara Myunghee mampu membuyarkan pikiran Jaehyun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. " _Cookies, ahjussi_. _Eomma,_ _ahjussi_ boleh kan bawa pulang _cookies_ -nya?"

"A-ah ya, tunggu sebentar ya," Taeyong menurunkan Myunghee dan bergegas menuju dapur—membungkus setengah porsi _cookie s_ yang ia buat dan memberikannya pada Jaehyun. " _Ige_ , semoga kau menyukainya. Aku titip salam untuk Ten."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Ten," Jaehyun menatap _cookies_ coklat berhiaskan chocohip berwarna-warni itu. "Uhm, Taeyong-ah."

"Ya?"

"Kalau ada waktu, aku boleh kan berkunjung bersama Ten dan Micha?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau rumahku terbuka untuk keluargamu kan?" jawab Taeyong dengan senyum yang lebar. Jaehyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit, terima kasih sekali lagi. _Annyeong_ ," dan Jaehyun berlalu dengan sebungkus _cookies_ di tangannya.

 **-oOo-**

Ten menaruh Micha yang tertidur di kotak bayi. Jemarinya mengusap kepala bayi mungil berusia satu bulan itu dengan lembut. Tepat saat itu indera pendengarnya menangkap suara mobil Jaehyun. Ia segera membuka pintu.

"Ah, _mianhae_ Ten, aku pulang terlambat," sesal Jaehyun begitu ia bertemu dengan wanita Thailand yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya dua tahun silam itu. Ten tersenyum.

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku hanya sedikit panik ketika kau tidak ada di rumah tadi. Micha terus menangis, lalu aku menelepon _eomma_ dan katanya Micha lapar," kata Ten dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya. "Ah, benar-benar aku ini…."

"Santai saja, sayang. Aku paham, kita ini masih baru punya anak. Wajar kalau kau panik setiap Micha menangis," Jaehyun mengelus surai wanita berusia 25 tahun itu dengan sayang. Ten tersenyum dan berinisiatif mengambil belanjaan Jaehyun dari tangannya lalu pergi ke dapur. Ten memeriksa belanjaan Jaehyun.

"Popok ya, lalu sabun bayi, shampoo bayi… dan… hah? Apa ini? Susu untuk ibu menyusui?" Ten merasa aneh dengan kotak susu berwarna ungu untuknya itu. Jaehyun memeluk pinggang ramping Ten dari belakang.

"Kau jelas butuh banyak gizi untuk menyusui Micha, sayang," jelas Jaehyun sambil mencium pipi Ten. "Kau juga butuh susu."

"Ah dan. eh? _Cookies_? Kau beli di mana? Ini lucu sekali," kata Ten saat menemukan seplastik _cookies_ di dalam belanjaan Jaehyun. Jaehyun terdiam agak lama—memikirkan apakah ia harus jujur pada Ten atau tidak.

"Itu… aku…" Jaehyun menggantungkan kata-katanya—membuat Ten menoleh dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jaehyun. "Aku, tadi bertemu dengan Myunghee dan mengantarnya pulang. Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu, Ten."

"Jadi, _cookies_ ini dari Taeyong?" tanya Ten. Jaehyun mengangguk. Ten menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Dengan lincah jemarinya membuka plastik itu dan memakan _cookies_ -nya. "Hmm, _mashitta_. Ah, aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Mungkin, aku bisa memasan _cookies_ lagi padanya? Kkkk~"

"Dia menitipkan salam padamu."

"Eh? _Jinjja_? Lain waktu, ayo kita berkunjung ke rumahnya, Jae," kata Ten membuat Jaehyun membulatkan matanya. "Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Setiap kau menceritakan tentangnya, aku berpikir ia orang yang begitu bersahabat dan hangat. Aku penasaran."

"Ya, dia memang sangat bersahabat," _dan juga manis, menyenangkan, dan lembut,_ lanjut Jaehyun dalam hati. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya."

"Yeay! Aku juga ingin bertemu Myunghee. Ah, aku akan membawakan bingkisan untuknya," Ten tampak begitu senang mendengar persetujuan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengusap rambut hitam Ten dan mengecup pelipisnya.

Jaehyun rasa, mempertemukan Ten dengan Taeyong memang keputusan yang tepat.

 **-oOo-**

" _Eomma,_ berapa lama lagi Jung _ahjussi_ kemari?" tanya Myunghee. Seminggu setelah Jaehyun mengantar Myunghee pulang, ia mengatakan pada Taeyong bahwa ia akan mengunjungi Taeyong bersama Ten dan Micha sore ini. Myunghee tentu saja sangat bersemangat mendengarnya, apalagi ia mendengar bahwa Micha juga ikut.

"Sabar sayang, sini bantu _eomma_ menaruh _cookies_ ini di toples," jawab Taeyong sambil memotong pudding strawberry. Myunghee menurut, ia memasukkan _cookies_ yang ada di loyang ke toples. Selesai dengan pudding strawberry, Taeyong beralih ke _brownies_ panggangnya. Ia memang mempersiapkan beberapa makanan untuk tamu _spesialnya_ itu; _brownies_ , _cookies_ , pudding strawberry, dan jus jeruk.

Ting Tong!

Myunghee hari ini sangat "peka" dengan bunyi bel. Ia langsung turun dari kursi dan berlari ke pintu rumah—diikuti Taeyong tentunya. Dengan usahanya, ia berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya itu. Senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajahnya saat ia melihat seorang pria dan wanita dengan bayi di gendongannya itu berdiri di hadapannya. "Selamat datang! Silahkan masuk!" kata Myunghee dengan semangat yang sangat menggebu. Ten tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Myunghee.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Ten dan Jaehyun masuk lalu duduk di sofa bercorak floral itu. Myunghee langsung duduk di samping Ten. Tak tampak sedikit pun rasa tidak nyaman saat ia duduk di dekat Ten. Ten sendiri memperhatikan seisi rumah Taeyong. Cat dinding berwarna coklat muda, ruang tamu yang rapi, beberapa pajangan di dalam lemari kaca… bagi Ten rumah kecil Taeyong itu sangatlah menyenangkan. "Hallo, Myunghee," sapa Ten.

"Hallo Jung _ahjumma_ ," balas Myunghee lalu memperhatikan bayi yang ada di gendongan Ten. " _Ahjumma_ , adik ini namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Micha," jawab Ten sambil tersenyum. Ia agak merendahkan posisi gendongannya agar Myunghee bisa melihat wajah Micha. Benar saja, mata Myunghee langsung berbinar.

"Wah, dia cantik sekali! Seperti _ahjumma_!"

"Myunghee, kecilkan suaramu!" kata Taeyong yang langsung muncul dengan hidangan buatannya dan minuman, tentu saja. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ten dan Jaehyun. "Maaf kalau Myunghee ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa Taeyong-ssi. Aku suka anak kecil kok seperti Myunghee kok. Dia sangat menggemaskan," kata Ten sambil mencubit pipi Myunghee yang asik dengan Micha. Taeyong agak terkejut.

"E-eh? Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Taeyong," kata Taeyong agak kikuk. Tentu saja, bertemu dengan _istri mantan kekasih_ pastilah berbeda dengan bertemu tamu biasa. Ten memperhatikan Taeyong, senyum mengembang dari wajahnya.

"Benar kata Jaehyun," kata Ten sambil melirik Jaehyun yang sekarang malah asyik mendengar celotehan Myunghee. "Taeyong _eonni_ memang sangat manis dan cantik."

"U-uhm… biasa saja. Kau lebih cantik, Ten," balas Taeyong agak malu-malu mendengar pujian Ten. Ten tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Taeyong yang menggemaskan.

"Hahaha tidak perlu kikuk begitu, anggap saja kita ini sudah berteman sejak lama," Ten menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Taeyong. "Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Myunghee? Ah kudengar _eonni_ juga punya toko roti ya?"

"A-ah, iya," Taeyong tersenyum dengan canggungnya dan jantung yang berdetak dengan sangat kuat. Ini adalah kali kedua ia bertemu dengan Ten—sebelumnya ia bertemu di toko perlengkapan bayi saat ia mengandung Myunghee delapan bulan. Kini Taeyong bisa melihat sosok Ten dengan sangat jelas. Wajahnya begitu jelita dan lembut dengan hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya pinknya yang tipis, dan rambut ikalnyanya yang hitam. Bahkan sekalipun Ten saat ini hanya mengenakan dalaman _dress_ selutut berwarna hitam dan _outer_ lengan panjang berwarna merah tua, kesan _glamour_ dari dirinya tidak hilang. Sejenak Taeyong merasa kecil di hadapannya. Ten benar-benar tampak _berkelas_.

" _Aigo eonni_ ," kali ini Ten tertawa agak keras. "Jangan canggung begitu," Ten menyentuh punggung tangan Taeyong. Taeyong agak kaget, ia menatap Ten. Ten tersenyum tulus pada Taeyong—membuat Taeyong secara refleks membalas senyuman Ten. "Jadi, _eonni_ punya toko roti? Yang mana?"

"Iya, di daerah Myeongdong, Fiore Bakery," kata Taeyong.

"Fiore… Fiore… Ah! Astaga, jadi itu milik _eonni_? Itu adalah toko langgananku!" Ten tertawa. "Aku sangat suka _brownies_ dan _cake_ di sana. Lain kali aku akan kesana kalau _eonni_ sedang di sana. Mungkin aku bisa dapat _cake_ gratis."

"Gratis? Hahahaha, kau bisa dapat sekarang," Taeyong memberi isyarat agar Ten memakan _brownies_ -nya. Ten mengambil satu potong dan memakannya. "Omong-omong, kau tidak pegal menggendong Micha?"

"Ah," Ten mengerjapkan matanya dan memberikan isyarat agar Taeyong menggendong Micha. Taeyong membawa Micha ke gendongannya dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa cantiknya bayi satu bulan itu. "Kau tahu, _eonni_? Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana tangisan lapar, mengantuk, atau ingin buang air."

"Itu wajar, Ten. Aku dulu juga begitu. Aku sempat sangat panik saat bayi Myunghee menangis," kenang Taeyong sambil mengusap kepala Micha. "Aku bahkan ikut menangis saking paniknya. Ternyata Myunghee saat itu hanya mengantuk, kkk~"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Taeyong dan Ten segera akrab begitu saja. Ten mampu membuat Taeyong nyaman begitu saja, sementara Taeyong sendiri adalah orang yang menyenangkan bagi Ten. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal—dan juga memakan apa yang ada di meja mulai dari _cookies_ sampai _brownies_. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa Jaehyun sudah berpindah ke ruang tengah untuk menemani Myunghee menggambar.

Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia, bukan?

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong membuka bingkisan pemberian Ten—setelah keluarga Jung itu pulang tentunya. Taeyong terkejut melihat isi bingkisan itu; sebuah _hobo bag_ kulit keluaran LV berwarna coklat tua. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Ten-benar-benar-kaya-sampai-mampu-membelikannya-LV. Mungkin Taeyong lupa akan fakta Ten dan Jaehyun merupakan anak dari pebisnis sukses di negaranya masing-masing—Jaehyun tentu saja sudah menjadi presiden dari perusahaan yang kini telah bergabung menjadi satu itu.

" _Eomma_ lihat ini!" Myunghee berlari ke arah Taeyong sambil memamerkan baju barunya. Ya, Jaehyun dan Ten membawa dua bingkisan untuk Taeyong dan Myunghee. Untuk Myunghee, Ten membelikan beberapa potong baju.

"Hahahaha bagus sayang," kata Taeyong lalu menarik Myunghee ke dalam pelukannya. Myunghee mengerjapkan matanya. " _Eomma_ , itu apa?"

"Eh?" Taeyong melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Myunghee. Ada sebuah amplop kecil berwarna pink di atas kotak bingkisannya. Taeyong mengambilnya dan membuka isinya.

 _Halo Taeyong eonni! Mari berteman denganku, kalau kau butuh bantuan, hubungi aku ya! Oh ya, apabila ada waktu aku ingin berkunjung lagi ke rumahmu, atau kita bisa shopping bersama ^^ - Ten_

Taeyong tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia teringat saat membuat makan malam tadi, di mana Ten benar-benar ketahuan tidak bisa memasak—yang memasak selama ini adalah pembantu Ten atau Jaehyun. Akhirnya dengan sabar Taeyong mengajari Ten untuk memasak. Dan usaha Taeyong sepertinya tidak sia-sia karena Ten berhasil membuat makanan yang "bisa dimakan"— _cheese beef fusilli_ , _garlic bread,_ dan _chicken wings_. Ten sangat bangga akan hasil masakannya itu.

" _Eomma_ ," cicitan Myunghee berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Taeyong. Taeyong menatap Myunghee. "Ten _ahjumma_ cantik. Dia juga baik. Myunghee suka."

Ya, dan sepertinya Lee Myunghee bisa menerima kehadiran keluarga Jung di dalam hidupnya. Seandainya Myunghee tahu kalau Jung _ahjussinya_ itu ayah _nya_.

 **-oOo-**

Ten mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama birunya sebelum akhirnya ia menyamankan diri di atas kasur _kingsize_ -nya. Tangannya meraih remot tv dan matanya menatap layar persegi itu. Namun, pikirannya melayang.

Lee Taeyong. Nama itu memenuhi isi kepala Ten. Seorang wanita yang menurut Ten adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, menyenangkan, dan _sangat tegar_ tentu saja. Seumur hidupnya, Ten baru kali ini mengenal seseorang yang memiliki hati begitu kuat seperti Taeyong.

Bahkan di mata wanita Thailand itu, Taeyong adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena begitu dicintai oleh suami _nya_ —Jung Jaehyun. Ten mendesah pelan. Ia tak heran apabila suaminya itu begitu mencintai Taeyong. Wajah cantik, terampil mengurus rumah dan anak, baik, menyenangkan, dan perhatian. Ten tahu diri. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memasak untuk suaminya—kecuali hanya sekedar _ramyun_.

Ia ingat bagaimana dulu Jaehyun _nya_ itu sempat frustasi karena pernikahan mereka. Yang Ten tahu, Jaehyun hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga mereka, tentu saja. Jaehyun yang ia kenal sejak kecil merupakan orang yang ceria, dan lima bulan di awal pernikahan mereka menjadi orang pendiam. _Sangat_ pendiam.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Ten yakin perasaan Jaehyun juga akan berubah. Apalagi kini Micha hadir di antara mereka. Ten berharap bahwa perasaan Jaehyun seutuhnya ada pada _nya_.

Diam-diam Ten tahu bahwa selama hampir tiga tahun ini hati Jaehyun tetaplah milik _Taeyong_. Suaminya memang selalu memperlakukan ia dengan romantis seperti suami pada umumnya. Kecupan, kata cinta, perhatian, hadiah… tetapi Ten tahu semua itu Jaehyun lakukan karena Ten adalah _istri sah_ dari seorang Jung Jaehyun dan sepertinya tidak pantas kalau Jaehyun menelantarkannya begitu saja.

Wanita berambut ikal itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ditanya apakah ia mencintai Jaehyun, tentu saja dengan yakin ia pasti menjawab iya. Jaehyun? Yang ia tahu Jaehyun juga menjawab iya, tapi hati Ten tidak yakin.

Apakah Ten membenci Taeyong?

Tidak, justru Ten sangat mengagumi sosok Taeyong. Sosok wanita kurus yang berjuang sendirian membesarkan Myunghee. Ten bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia ada di posisi Taeyong. Mungkin ia akan menelan pil tidur atau memotong nadinya. Bahkan Ten benar-benar mengagumi Taeyong yang bisa _mengikhlaskan_ seseorang yang sangat dicintai—dan tentu saja mencintai Taeyong—untuk diri _nya_. Dan setelah sekian tahun pun, Taeyong bahkan tidak pernah berusaha _merebut_ Jaehyun _nya_ dari diri _nya_.

Apakah ia juga bisa _mengikhlaskan_ Jaehyun suatu hari nanti seperti Taeyong _merelakan_ Jaehyun bersama _nya_?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin rumah tangganya baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja diam-diam ia juga berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Taeyong. Berdoa agar wanita itu selalu dilindungi Tuhan dan mendapat berkat dari Tuhan.

"Melamun apa, hmm?" suara Jaehyun memecahkan lamunan Ten. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

"Tidak melamun apa-apa," ujarnya lalu memindah saluran tv dengan agak bosan. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang kini menyamankan diri di dekatnya dan memeluk pinggangnya—sebuah kebiasaan, memang.

"Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Ten. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Katakan padaku."

"Uhm," Ten menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa… Apa kau masih mencintai Taeyong?"

 **-TBC-**

UWAH!

Akhirnya aku bikin juga sequelnya xD

Mungkin aku cma bikin 2-3 chapter aja. Mager panjang" .g

Anw banyak kata selain kata asing yang saya italic ya? ehehehehe itu untuk penekanan saja sih. Biar greget .g

RnR please… saran maupun komenan kalian itu sangat menghibur saya :'D

Terima kasih manteman! .

P.S. kalau ada komenan, aku usahakan balas di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **,** **drama**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I give you my destiny**_

 _ **I'm giving you all of me**_

 _ **I want your symphony**_

 _ **Singing in all there I am**_

 _ **To be only yours I pray**_

 _ **(Mandy Moore – Only Hope)**_

 **-oOo-**

"Uhm," Ten menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa… Apa kau masih mencintai Taeyong?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh truk. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia jujur menjawab kalau hatinya masih tersisa untuk Taeyong? Ataukah ia harus berbohong dengan menjawab bahwa hatinya sepenuhnya milik Ten?

Semenit dan Jaehyun masih terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Ten. Menatap Ten dengan kebisuan yang memenuhi kamar itu. "T-Ten…"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu," kata Ten membalas tatapan Jaehyun. "Katakan, sejujurnya padaku. Aku… tidak akan marah padamu."

"Aku, tidak tahu," akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jaehyun. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku… ya aku memang masih mencintainya tapi sudah terlalu jauh untuk mengejarnya kembali. Aku, kau, dan Taeyong sama-sama bukan remaja labil lagi. Bahkan kita sama-sama sudah memiliki anak. Tidak mungkin aku akan kembali padanya, Ten."

"Lagipula, aku menghargaimu sebagai istri _ku_. Apa aku akan setega itu menceraikan dirimu demi Taeyong? Apa aku juga akan membiarkan kesalahanku di masa lalu kuulangi lagi—meninggalkanmu bersama Micha begitu saja? Kalau iya, berarti perjuanganku dan perjuangan _nya_ untuk _saling_ _mengikhlaskan_ sia-sia. Dan perjuanganku untuk bisa memberikanmu _ruang_ di _hatiku_ juga sia-sia," lanjut Jaehyun. Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat sadar Jaehyun sudah melangkah jauh. Ia juga melakukan _perjuangannya_. _Mengorbankan_ _perasaannya_ demi Ten.

"J-Jaehyun…" ada airmata yang jatuh di pipi Ten. Dengan sigap Jaehyun menghapusnya.

"Maafkan aku Ten. Selama aku bisa, aku akan mempertahankanmu—dan keluarga kecil kita. Tolong, berikan kesempatan padaku," detik selanjutnya Jaehyun membawa Ten ke dalam pelukannya. Ten membalas pelukan Jaehyun dengan erat—seolah tak ingin Jaehyun pergi darinya.

Setidaknya mereka sama-sama tahu, Ten juga menempati sisi kosong di hati Jaehyun. Dan sama-sama tahu bahwa Jaehyun lebih mementingkan Ten daripada Taeyong.

 **-oOo-**

Suatu pagi, Ten terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya—jika biasanya bangun pukul lima, sekarang ia bangun pukul empat. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Sedari kemarin Micha demam dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Namun pagi ini membuatnya panik. Saat ia mengecek keadaan Micha di sampingnya, bayi delapan bulan itu kejang-kejang dengan demam dan mata yang membalik ke atas.

" _A-aigo_ M-Micha," dengan sangat panik Ten langsung menggendong Micha. Ia berusaha mencari obat tetapi ia juga takut salah memberikan obat pada bayinya itu. Kebetulan sekali Jaehyun sedang berada di Jepang, sementara pembantunya pulang. Otaknya berpikir cukup keras.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya. Ia benar-benar panik. " _Y-yoboseyo?_ "

" _Nde, yoboseyo, Ten. Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali menelepon?_ "

"M-Michan demam dan kejang-kejang, _eonni_. A-aku tak tahu harus memberikannya apa. Aku takut kalau salah memberikan obat. Air dari keran juga sangat dingin, aku takut memberikannya."

" _APA!? MICHA STEP!? A-ah Ten tunggu ya, aku akan segera ke sana. Kau ukur dulu suhu tubuhnya, jangan lupa kau miringkan kepalanya agar ia tidak tersedak muntahnya sendiri. Lalu longgarkan juga bajunya agar ia bisa bernafas dan tidak kepanasan, lalu kau bisa memberikannya air hangat. Aku usahakan kurang dari 10 menit sampai_ ," lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Ten menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"A-ah air hangat," ia segera melakukan perintah lawan bicaranya tadi.

 **-oOo-**

"Hah!? 39 derajat!?" Taeyong membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat suhu badan Micha yang tertera di termometer. " _Khajja_ kita ke dokter sekarang."

Ten mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang. Begitu ditelepon oleh Ten, Taeyong langsung bergegas menuju rumah Ten—bersama Myunghee yang terlelap tentunya. Dan hebatnya Taeyong bisa menempuh perjalanan hanya dalam kurun waktu tujuh menit—sudah bisa kita duga kalau ia ngebut di jalanan. Beruntung Myunghee hari ini tidak ada jadwal ke _play-group_ sehingga Taeyong benar-benar bisa menemani Ten.

Jalanan Seoul sekitar pukul empat masih terbilang sepi. Setidaknya Taeyong bisa menyetir mobilnya agar lebih cepat sampai rumah sakit terdekat. Sepertinya Taeyong tidak sadar kalau Myunghee sudah bangun—atau lebih tepatnya terbangun karena suara tangis Ten yang sangat panik dan bingung. Karena kaget dengan keadaan sekitar, Myunghee ikut menangis.

"Huweeeeee _eomma_!" pekik Myunghee. Taeyong menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mobilnya penuh dengan suara tangis sekarang.

"Myunghee _uljjima_! Jangan ikut menangis!" teriak Taeyong masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya sementara Ten semakin panik—dan tentu saja menangis semakin keras—mendengar suara tangisan makhluk imut yang duduk di jok belakang mobil itu.

" _Eomma_ mau kemana!? Kenapa _ahjumma_ menangis!?"

Dan Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah sampai rumah sakit.

 **-oOo-**

Ten terduduk dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan mata sembab di bangku rumah sakit itu begitu Micha mendapatkan pertolongan untuk step. Nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir pada anaknya itu. Taeyong yang duduk di sebelah Ten mendesah pelan dan merangkul bahu wanita berhidung mancung itu.

"Ten," panggil Taeyong pelan. "Aku turut berduka. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Micha saat ini. Berdoalah dan percayakan pada dokter. Aku yakin Micha pasti baik-baik saja."

" _Ahjumma_ ," Myunghee mengambil inisiatif untuk turun dari bangku dan memeluk pinggang Ten. Ten langsung memangku Myunghee dan Myunghee memeluknya lagi dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Jangan menangis, Micha pasti akan sembuh. Myunghee sayang Micha, Myunghee pasti mendoakan Micha supaya cepat sembuh," lanjutnya lalu menyeka pipi Ten yang basah karena air mata.

Ten tersenyum tipis. Kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar sangat membantunya di saat seperti ini. "Terima kasih. Aku sayang kalian berdua."

Taeyong memeluk Ten—mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada Ten. Taeyong tahu Ten belum pernah menangani hal seperti ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah beberapa kali menunggu Myunghee di rumah sakit karena malaikatnya itu sakit—entah itu demam tinggi, step yang sama dengan Micha, bahkan pernah sekali keracunan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ten. Berdoalah, aku yakin Micha baik-baik saja."

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun beberapa kali menatap arlojinya dengan tidak sabaran. Sebelum _meeting_ dimulai, ia mendapat telepon dari Ten bahwa Micha mengalami step dan rasanya ia ingin kembali ke Seoul secepatnya. Jujur saja ia sangat khawatir pada Micha dan ingin sekali melihat keadaan buah hatinya itu sekarang.

Begitu rapat pertemuan itu selesai, Jaehyun bergegas kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap dan membereskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat. Tak lupa ia menyuruh sekretarisnya mencarikan tiket untuk kembali ke Seoul saat ini juga. Ia tidak peduli dengan harga tiket yang mahal atau bagaimana yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya.

Sesampainya ia di Seoul, ia tak langsung menuju rumahnya melainkan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Micha berada sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan kopernya, tas ranselnya, bahkan pakaiannya yang sangat formal. Di kepalanya hanya ada Jung Micha.

"Ten, bagaimana keadaan Micha?" tanya Jaehyun begitu ia berhasil menemukan Ten—yang tentu saja ditemani Taeyong dan Myunghee.

"Ia masih di dalam, Jae…. Kata dokter besok Micha baru bisa pulang," jelas Ten. Jaehyun membawa Ten ke dalam pelukannya. Ten membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaehyun—berusaha menutupi kalau ia menangis.

Taeyong yang melihat adegan itu terdiam. Marah? Tentu saja tidak bisa. _Untuk_ apa dan apa _haknya_ untuk marah? Tidak, Ten adalah istri sah dari Jaehyun dan semua orang tahu itu. Taeyong menghela nafas dan menatap ke pintu kamar Micha.

Lagipula, apabila ia menampakkan _sedikit kecemburuannya_ , ia tahu ia akan memperkeruh keadaan dan membuat Ten semakin sedih. Jadi lebih baik, diam saja, kan?

Myunghee memeluk Taeyong dan menciumi pipi ibunya itu saat melihat wajah Taeyong yang berubah ekspresi sejak kedatangan Jaehyun. Tak lupa membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher ibunya itu. " _Eomma_ , jangan bersedih."

Taeyong sepertinya tidak sadar kalau anaknya ini sangat peka dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia sangat peka kalau ekspresi Taeyong bisa saja berubah tiba-tiba.

"Taeyong-ah," Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong yang melamun sejenak. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—berusaha menyatukan arwahnya kembali. "Terima kasih sudah menolong Ten dan Micha."

"Bukan masalah, lagipula mana mungkin aku menolak orang yang butuh bantuan. Aku berdoa untuk Micha, agar ia cepat sembuh," balas Taeyong menampilkan senyumnya—yang agak getir. Jaehyun sepertinya _sadar_. Ia melirik Ten yang hanya diam memandangi Micha dari luar ruangan.

"Micha…" gumam Ten sambil menggigit bibirnya. Taeyong melirik Ten dan ia kini tahu apa alasan Jaehyun mau menjadi pendamping hidup Ten. Ten itu terlalu _rapuh_. Ia mudah menangis. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa melindunginya.

Taeyong terpanggil untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ten. Ia memeluk wanita yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Ten, berdoalah… Micha akan baik-baik saja."

Ten membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Taeyong. Taeyong mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap kepala Ten dan berusaha menenangkannya dan meyakinkan Ten bahwa Micha akan baik-baik saja.

Dan ia sangat mengerti, Ten _lebih_ _membutuhkan_ Jaehyun daripada dirinya.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia olah hari ini. Setelah kejadian Micha yang terserang step, Ten jadi lebih dekat dengan Taeyong. Hari ini Taeyong berkunjung ke rumah Ten untuk membantu Ten memasak sekalian melihat keadaan Micha setelah dua minggu ini.

Taeyong sedang asyik memasak sementara Myunghee berada di kamar Ten dan bermain bersama Micha. Taeyong tersenyum saat mendengar suara tawa Myunghee dan Micha dan juga Ten tentunya. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk memasak hari ini—bahkan ia berencana membuat _brownies_ favorit Ten dan Myunghee sebagai camilan.

"Apa ada yang perlu kubantu?" suara Ten mampu membuat Taeyong sedikit meloncat karena kaget. Ia menoleh. Ten sudah cengengesan tanpa dosa di belakangnya.

"Kau meninggalkan Micha bersama Myunghee? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa _eonni_ , mereka akur kok ketika main bersama. Lagipula Myunghee juga cukup bisa dipercaya menjaga Micha," jawab Ten tersenyum lebar. "Jadi apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah," Taeyong menepuk dahinya. Ia membenahi gelungan rambutnya lalu menyiapkan bahan untuk browniesnya. Tak lupa juga loyang dan _mixer_ serta potongan cherry. "Nah ini, kau tahu aku akan membuat apa?"

"Uhm, cake?" tanya Ten sambil memperhatikan Taeyong mode _koki_. _Sangat cantik_ , pikir Ten. Taeyong tersenyum.

" _Brownies_ ," klarifikasi Taeyong. "Karena aku berada di sini, maka aku akan membuat _brownies_ sesuai seleramu."

"Whoa! _Jinjja_? _Aigo eonni_!," Ten langsung menghambur ke arah Taeyong dan memeluk Taeyong erat. Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Ten memang sangat manja. Dan hari ini tampaknya _mood_ Ten sedang bagus dan bertambah bagus saat mendengar kata _brownies_. "Nah _eonni_ , jadi katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau bisa melelehkan mentega kan? Nah tolong kau lelehkan menteganya," kata Taeyong sambil menyerahkan mentega yang sudah ada di mangkuk. "Nah kalau sudah kau bisa mencampurnya dengan _dark chocolate_."

"Oke!" dengan semangat Ten mengikuti instruksi Taeyong. Ten mulai memanaskan mentega sementara Taeyong menyiapkan bahan lain seperti tepung dan gula halus. Ten sempat melirik Taeyong. Tangan Taeyong sangat cekatan saat ia mengocok telur lalu memasukkan gula dan tepung ke dalamnya. Bahkan Ten saja harus menunggu setiap instruksi dari Taeyong.

Ten tahu sekarang. Taeyong memang benar-benar tipikal istri _idaman_. Tak hanya cantik, tapi ia juga terampil untuk urusan dapur. Bahkan yang Ten lihat, Taeyong sangatlah rapi dalam memasak—tidak membiarkan barang-barang menumpuk begitu saja; ia pasti menatanya agar lebih mudah dibersihkan setelah selesai memasak.

Ten tahu sekarang kenapa Jaehyun bisa jatuh sangat dalam pada Taeyong. Ia benar-benar sosok keibuan yang sangat perhatian. Ten masih ingat Taeyong sering meneleponnya untuk mengecek keadaan Micha, menolongnya saat ia panik, memberikan beberapa nasihat untuknya, bahkan terkadang Taeyong rela datang ke rumahnya di siang bolong hanya karena rengekan Myunghee yang ingin bertemu dengan Micha—padahal Taeyong benar-benar kelelahan saat itu.

Taeyong benar-benar menunjukkan kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada orang sekitar bukan lewat perkataan melainkan lewat perlakuannya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Ten. Menurut Ten sendiri, orang yang menunjukkan kasih sayang lewat sikap lebih jujur daripada lewat perkataan.

Dan sampai saat ini Ten bahkan tidak menyangka ia bisa _dekat_ dengan mantan kekasih suaminya itu. Taeyong bahkan bisa menerima kehadirannya, memberikan perhatian seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, bahkan juga pada Micha.

Ten bersyukur ia memiliki kesempatan mengenal Taeyong dengan cara yang baik.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku pulang," suara berat Jaehyun langsung tertangkap oleh telinga Ten. Ia langsung menghampiri Jaehyun dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Kau pasti sangat lelah," kata Ten sambil membawakan jas dan tas Jaehyun lalu mencium pipi suaminya itu. Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Lelah, tetapi saat melihatmu lelahku hilang," kata Jaehyun lalu merangkul Ten menuju kamar mereka. Pipi Ten bersemu. Ia tidak pernah bosan dengan perlakuan Jaehyun yang seperti ini.

"Ah! Hari ini aku dan Taeyong _eonni_ membuat _brownies_ ," kata Ten bersemangat. Jaehyun menatapnya.

"Ia kemari?"

"Ya, bersama Myunghee. Myunghee merengek ingin bertemu dengan Micha, katanya."

"Hmm," Jaehyun mengangguk. "Lalu mana _brownies_ -nya?"

"Ah!" Ten langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil _brownies_ buatannya—atau lebih tepatnya buatan Taeyong dengan bantuannya—dan menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun memakan sepotong. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku yakin kalau kau sendiri yang membuatnya takkan seenak itu sayang hahahaha," Jaehyun mengacak rambut Ten. Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja ini juga hasil pekerjaanmu kan? Rasanya enak."

"Lain kali aku akan mencoba membuatnya sendiri," kata Ten dengan senyum khasnya. "Tapi kalau gagal jangan ketawain aku."

"Tentu saja tidak," Jaehyun membawa Ten masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi ia memakan _brownies_ itu. Ia masih hafal dengan ciri khas kue buatan Taeyong—rasa manis cokelat yang bercampur bersama buah. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya dimana Taeyong sering membuatkannya _cookies_ ataupun _matcha cake_. _Matcha cake_ memang hidup dan mati Jaehyun tapi _brownies_ Taeyong juga menjadi favoritnya selama ini.

Senyum getir terlukis lagi di wajah Jaehyun—tanpa Ten sadari tentu saja. Ia merindukan Taeyong berada di dapur dengan gelungan rambut dan apron hijau motif floral lalu memasak. Ia akan selalu menemani Taeyong—memeluknya dari belakang atau iseng meniup tengkuk Taeyong; kelemahan Taeyong ada pada tengkuknya—di dapur dan tak jarang ia ikut membantu Taeyong memasak.

Ia rindu sosok itu.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya itu. Matanya memandang langit-langit. Rumahnya terasa begitu dingin dan sepi. Sepintas, terlintas di pikirannya untuk mencari seseorang yang mampu menjaganya seperti _Jaehyun_ yang _dulu_ mampu menjaga _nya_.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Bahkan sampai hari ini, ia tidak mampu menghapus bayangan Jaehyun dari dirinya. Taeyong merasa sangat bodoh. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun—bahkan hampir empat tahun—dan ia masih saja terjerat dalam sosok pria bermarga Jung itu.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Perasaan bersalah, iri, sakit, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu saat melihat bayangan Ten dalam pejaman matanya. Ia mendesah keras. Apakah selamanya akan terus seperti ini? Tidak. Jelas tidak. Ia sadar ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan seperti ini. Ia harus berjuang _lagi_ untuk melepaskan.

Bukan. Bukan Jaehyun yang _mempermainkannya_. Tapi ia sendiri yang membiarkan hatinya _terjatuh_ _lagi_.

 **-oOo-**

Jemari Jaehyun dengan lincahnya menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup lelah berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas perusahaannya itu, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ini memang pekerjaannya, dan mau tidak mau dia harus menyelesaikannya.

Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu, ia ingat apabila ia lelah mengerjakan tugas, seseorang bermarga _Lee_ akan menghampirinya. Membuatkan cokelat panas—sesekali ada tambahan _mint_ di dalamnya—lalu memijat bahunya, dan menyemangatinya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi kepalanya penuh dengan _Lee Taeyong_.

Sepertinya sang CEO Seongjin Group itu terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran istrinya yang membawakannya segelas cokelat hangat dengan tambahan _mint_ di dalamnya.

"Melamun apa hmm?" suara Ten memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Tangan ramping wanita itu memeluk leher suaminya itu dari belakang. Jaehyun terbangun dari _nostalgia_ nya.

"Tidak melamun apa-apa, sayang."

"Tetapi kau senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Hahahaha itu karena aku memikirkanmu," Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Ten yang kini pipinya berhiaskan semburat pink. Ten memainkan jemari Jaehyun.

"Gombal," Ten mengusap pipi Jaehyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Minumlah dulu, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Setelah seharian di kantor, sekarang kau juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaanmu di rumah."

" _Gomawo_ ," Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, menarik tengkuk istrinya itu dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Ten tersenyum lalu Jaehyun meminum cokelat hangatnya. Rasa _mint_ dari cokelatnya lumayan membuatnya segar kembali.

"Kau tahu tidak? Cokelat itu kudapatkan dari Taeyong _eonni_ , katanya minuman sejenis itu bisa menyegarkan pikiran. Aku tadi sudah mencobanya dan ternyata ia benar, jadi kupikir kau pasti akan menyukainya," kata Ten dengan wajah polosnya dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Jaehyun hampir tersedak saat ia mendengar "pemberian Taeyong".

"O-oh begitu," buru-buru Jaehyun menetralkan wajahnya kembali. _Dia masih ingat minuman favorit kami rupanya_ , batin Jaehyun. "Terima kasih," gumam Jaehyun pelan lalu ia segera menghabiskan minumannya itu.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau beristirahat, Jae. Masih ada besok. Wajahmu benar-benar tampak kelelahan," ujar Ten sambil memainkan surai hitam Jaehyun. Jaehyun menghela nafas lalu menyimpan _file_ pekerjaannya.

"Ten," panggil Jaehyun lalu memutar kursinya. Tangannya meraih pinggang istrinya, lalu ia membenamkan wajah ke perut istrinya itu. Ten tertawa kecil lalu mengusap rambut pria Jung itu.

"Hmmm?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga, Jae. Bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu," Ten memeluk kepala Jaehyun erat—semakin membenamkan wajah Jaehyun ke perutnya.

"…dan aku, _mencintaimu_ ," bisik Jaehyun, namun Ten masih bisa mendengarnya. Ten tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya Ten sadar, kata _sayang_ dan _cinta_ yang diucapkan oleh Jaehyun itu maknanya berbeda.

 **-oOo-**

"Dadah Myunghee!" Daehan melambaikan tangan pada Myunghee dengan riang saat ia harus berpisah dengan Myunghee—karena ayahnya telah datang untuk menjemputnya.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati ya Daehan," balas Myunghee yang masih duduk di kursi depan kelasnya. Tak lupa ia juga melambai-lambai pada Daehan. Begitu Daehan mengholang dari pandangannya, Myunghee cemberut.

Ia _iri_.

Ia ingin _diantar_ sekolah oleh _ayahnya_.

Ia juga ingin _dijemput_ oleh _ayahnya_.

Sebenarnya selama ini Myunghee senang-senang saja diantar ataupun dijemput oleh ibunya atau bus sekolah. Tetapi melihat beberapa temannya yang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh ayah mereka, Myunghee juga ingin merasakan betapa asyiknya dijemput oleh ayahnya, lalu diajak jalan-jalan sebentar, dan ia menceritakan kegiatan sekolahnya hari itu—seperti belajar bernyanyi dan menari bersama.

Myunghee memainkan jarinya sendiri dengan bosan. Ia tidak ingin naik bus sekolah hari ini. Ia ingin _dijemput_ oleh ibunya—atau kalau ada keajaiban, ya _ayahnya_.

"Myunghee-ya!" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali Myunghee membubarkan kebosanannya. Mata Myunghee langsung berbinar. Ia berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

" _Ahjussi_!" seru Myunghee dengan tawa kecilnya. Namun di detik selanjutnya….

"MYUNGHEE!"

 **-TBC-**

HALO!

Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan ff ini!

Bagaimana? Maaf ya kalo gejhe dan garing u.u

Okay saya mau balesin review dulu xD eheheheheh

 **1004jh** : hmmm balikan tida yaa… balikan tida yaaa…. *digampar* xD

 **Ayahana73** : aku juga galau sebenernya :'v mau gmna lg tp namanya ugha drama /? Klo beristri dua ntar kayak lagunya si Ahmad Dhani dong, madu 3 .lah xD

 **GWIYE0PDA** : maafkan aku yg membuatnya gantung :'v gak kok dd Jaehyun gak akan punya istri dua tenang saja :D

 **Saaaa** : saya juga salut, dd TY kok bsa tegar .lah

 **Reta** : :'v maunya madu dua tp nnti susah, klo pas satunya mnta anu, satunya jg lagi pgen lah tepar tar Jae .apaanwoey

 **Nichi** : sweet di kasur….. :'v cma peluk" aja itumah belom anuan .gggg hahaha aku usahain ya JaeTennya di chapter selanjutnya banyak xD

 **Blakcpearl** : iyaaaa ini sequelnya :D wah wah kira" Ten tau gak ya itu si Myunghee anaknya Taeyong ama si Jaehyun :'v wkwkwkwk akan ku reveal di chapter" selanjutnya yaaa~

 **Flutterfloop** : aku ndak bisa janji buat ksih satuin JaeYong mianhae T^T tp aku akan berusaha membuat alur mereka ini menyedihkan .g hmmmm Ten tau tidak ya itu… itu… anaknya Jae ama Tae xD wkwkwkwkwkwk anw TY msih cinta kok sma aa Jae, iyalah cinta ga mungkin nggak /? xD

 **Kiraracchi** : hehehehee iya aku aja yg ngetik mumet .lah hmmm ini… ini… JaeTen vs JaeYong /? Masih burem" gmna gtu krn aku sndri msih bingung untuk memutuskan /? Tadinya mau aku bkin Tae yurian ama Ten .gggg

Anw terima kasih untuk yg sudah review ^^

Mind to RnR again? Terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **If this is my last night with you**_

 _ **Hold me like I'm more than just a friend**_

 _ **Give me a memory I can use**_

 _ **Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do**_

 _ **It matters how this ends**_

 _ **Cause what if I never love again?**_

 _ **(Adele – All I Ask)**_

 **-oOo-**

"MYUNGHEE!"

Jaehyun segera menyambar Myunghee sebelum sebuah mobil menabraknya. Myunghee _shock_. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kalau Jaehyun tidak segera menyambar anak itu, mungkin sekarang anak itu akan berbaring di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

" _A-ahjussi_ …"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Lain kali kalau mau berjalan, kau harus melihat sekitarmu terlebih dahulu, atau tunggu _ahjussi_ menghampirimu," kata Jaehyun lalu menggendong Myunghee. Myunghee sudah bersiap menangis, tetapi bocah itu lebih memilih untuk memeluk leher Jaehyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaehyun.

"Maafkan Myunghee, _ahjussi_ tampan… Myunghee hanya terlalu senang sampai ceroboh. Maafkan Myunghee, ya?" lalu bocah berambut hitam itu menatap Jaehyun dengan _puppy-eyes_ dan wajah memelasnya. Anak ini memang pintar sekali memelas.

"Hah, untung kau baik-baik saja. Lain kali jangan diulangi ya," pesan Jaehyun lalu mengecup pipi _anaknya_ itu. "Nah, sekarang Myunghee mau kemana? Mau pulang atau jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan! Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja. _Ahjussi_ lapor dulu ya, mana gurumu?"

"Itu di dalam."

Setelah melapor, Jaehyun segera membawa Myunghee menuju Lotte Park. Jaehyun benar-benar memberikan kebebasan pada Myunghee untuk menaiki wahana apapun yang Myunghee inginkan—kecuali yang cukup ekstrem seperti _roller-coaster_ , contohnya.

" _Ahjussi_ aku mau naik _carousel_!"

" _Ahjussi_ mau naik _Ferris-wheel_!"

" _Ahjussi_ bla bla bla…" dan ocehan Myunghee hanya dituruti oleh Jaehyun. Jujur saja Jaehyun merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ia bisa memanjakan _anaknya_. Dan Myunghee? Tentu, dialah orang yang paling _excited_ di antara mereka.

"Nah, apa kau sudah puas? _Ahjussi_ yakin Myunghee pasti lapar," kata Jaehyun setelah Myunghee puas dan berhenti memintanya membawa ke wahana yang ia inginkan.

"Iya, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan pasta! Apa boleh?" tanya Myunghee sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mencium pipi Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa. Ada sebuah getaran ketika Myunghee menciumnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang tentu saja hanya bisa dirasakan oleh seorang _ayah_ pada _anaknya_.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak, hmm?" kata Jaehyun lalu mencubit pipi Myunghee dan membawa Myunghee ke sebuah _food-court_ terdekat. Setelah memesan makanan, Myunghee mulai berceloteh lagi dengan sangat bahagia dan Jaehyun akan selalu setia mendengarkan celotehan anaknya itu.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini," ujar Myunghee sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. " _Ahjussi_ tahu tidak? Tadi temanku, Daehan, dijemput oleh ayahnya. Aku iri, aku juga ingin dijemput oleh ayahku."

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Lalu?"

"Lalu _ahjussi_ datang! Dan aku sangat senang, pantas saja teman-temanku sangat senang dijemput oleh ayahnya, jadi begini ya rasanya _dijemput_ oleh _ayah_ ," celoteh Myunghee tanpa merasa berdosa. Ia hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bukankah anak kecil memang selalu polos?

Jaehyun tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ada beragam perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu—bersalah, senang, menyesal, dan sedih. Jaehyun tahu, Myunghee pasti sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah yang bisa menjaganya. Tangan Jaehyun menyentuh kepala Myunghee yang tersenyum lebar, lalu mengelusnya lembut. Bocah di hadapannya itu terus tersenyum bahagia—merasakan betapa bahagianya memiliki seorang _ayah_.

Jaehyun menyesal, seharusnya ia bisa _menjaga anaknya_.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong kelimpungan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore tapi Myunghee belum juga pulang. Taeyong sudah mengutuk Jaehyun dalam hati. Meskipun anaknya itu dibawa pergi oleh Jaehyun, tentu saja ia tetap merasa khawatir.

Ia takut, anaknya _dibawa pergi_ oleh _ayahnya_.

Namun Taeyong menepis pikirannya itu. Tidak mungkin Jaehyun akan sejahat itu membawa anaknya kabur lalu mengasuhnya bersama Ten. Memangnya punya _hak_ apa dia? Bukankah yang _mengasuh_ Myunghee sejak kecil adalah dirinya? Lagipula Jaehyun sudah punya Micha. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikiran jeleknya.

" _Eomma_ aku pulaaaaaaaaang!" seru Myunghee yang langsung disambut oleh Taeyong. Taeyong bisa melihat wajah bahagia dari Myunghee. "Aku membeli _cotton candy_ untuk _eomma_!"

"A-ah iya Myunghee. Terima kasih ya," kata Taeyong yang langsung menggendong anaknya. Kini pandangan Taeyong tak lagi pada Myunghee, melainkan pada lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Myunghee yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

" _Mian_ , aku membawanya bermain sampai sore," kata lelaki itu. "Aku rasa dia senang sekali, jadi aku rasa… ya begitulah. _Mianhae._ "

" _Gwaenchana_ , tapi aku pikir lain kali jangan terlalu sore. Beri aku kabar kalau kau membawanya sampai sore," kata Taeyong tegas—sangat kentara kalau ia khawatir.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," kata Jaehyun pelan lalu mengusap kepala Myunghee.

" _Eomma_ , marah? Maafkan Myunghee juceyo~" Myunghee mulai mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ andalannya dengan sepenuh hati—berharap itu bisa meredam kekhawatiran Taeyong. Tak lupa bocah itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi ibunya. Taeyong menghela nafas. Anaknya itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hahh, kau ini belajar dari siapa sih, _eomma_ maafkan," kata Taeyong lalu mencium pipi Myunghee dengan gemas beberapa kali sampai Myunghee cekikikan geli.

"Kalau Jung _ahjussi_ dimaafkan tidak?"

"Hmm?"

"Taeyong _ahjumma_ , maafkan Jaehyun juceyo~"

"Yak! Kalau kau yang _aegyo_ aku jadi ingin muntah!"

"Jadi, _eomma_ mau menerima maaf Jung _ahjussi_ tidak?"

"Ya… baiklah. _Eomma_ maafkan Jung _ahjussi_.

"Yeay! _Eomma_ terbaik!" Myunghee menghadiahi beberapa kecupan untuk ibunya lalu ia minta turun dari gendongan Taeyong dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya—meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong di depan pintu.

"Jadi? Aku dimaafkan?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong tertawa kecil.

"Asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku berjanji, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, Lee _ahjumma_ ," kata Jaehyun dengan sedikit _aegyo_. Taeyong hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaehyun. "Ah aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pulang, Terima kasih, kau bersedia memberikan _waktu_ padaku untuk bermain bersama Myunghee."

"Ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih juga, kau telah membuatnya senang hari ini."

"Kurasa aku memang harus bisa membuatnya senang, _nuna_ ," kata Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong intens. Mata mereka sempat bertemu namun Taeyong segera memutus kontak mata mereka. "A-ah, baiklah aku pulang. Annyeong, _nuna_."

Cup!

Jaehyun langsung berlari begitu saja dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat setelah mengecup pipi Taeyong.

Sedangkan Taeyong?

Ia hanya membatu sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini, ada apa?" tanya Ten saat makan malam dengan Jaehyun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ten akhirnya bisa makan malam dengan tenang karena Micha sedang tidur dengan pulas.

"Uhm tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," Ten cemberut. "Wajahmu itu tampak sangat berseri. Katakan padaku, ada apa? Kau baru saja membuat prestasi di kantor, atau apa?"

Jaehyun terdiam cukup lama. Ekspresinya langsung berubah. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali dentingan garpu dan sendok yang menyentuh piringnya sampai beberapa suap, lalu memandang Ten. Ten tidak sabar. Matanya seolah mengatakan 'ayo-cepat-katakan-padaku'.

"Aku… hanya bermain ke Lotte Park bersama Myunghee tadi. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain kesana," jawab jaehyun pada akhirnya. Hening. Ten tidak langsung merespon. Ia ikut terdiam—sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan harus berkomentar apa.

"Bersama Taeyong juga?"

"Tidak, hanya berdua."

"Eh? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada acara apapun…. Aku memang sedang ingin bermain, dan entah kenapa aku langsung terpikirkan untuk mengajak Myunghee jalan-jalan. Dia senang sekali. Sepertinya ia sangat jarang pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Ia tampak begitu bersemangat."

"Bahkan orang dewasa juga pasti senang kalau diajak jalan-jalan ke taman bermain seperti itu, Jaehyunnie," Ten tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehyun bagaikan seorang anak yang tengah bercerita pada ibunya.

"Itu kan kalau kau. Belum tentu ada _ahjumma_ yang—aw! Sakit!"

"Jangan panggil samakan aku dengan _ahjumma_!" Ten cemberut setelah memukul Jaehyun dengan sendok. Yang dipukul memang mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya tapi itu hanya sebentar. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah mencium pipi istrinya yang cantik itu.

"Tapi kan kau sudah punya satu anak. Berarti kau sudah _ahjumma_ , karena kenyataannya aku juga sudah menjadi seorang _ahjussi_ ," kata Jaehyun sambil tertawa. Ten makin dongkol. Ia makin cemberut. "Sudahlah sayang, kau nanti keriput kalau merajuk."

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Ten lalu menyuapkan suapan terakhir ke mulutnya. "Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Myunghee, Jae."

"Hmm?"

"Saat itu aku sedang merapikan baju-baju Micha dan Myunghee sedang bermain dengan Micha. Micha membawa fotomu dan berkata _appa_ lalu Myunghee bertanya 'apakah punya _appa_ itu menyenangkan'. Kau tahu? Aku saja _shock_ mendengarnya. Kasihan sekali Myunghee, aku yakin ia sangat merindukan _ayahnya_ saat ini. Bukan hanya Myunghee, sih, tapi kurasa Taeyong pasti merindukan _ayah_ dari Myunghee," curhat Ten. Jaehyun langsung menelan makanannya susah payah. Ia langsung meminum air mineralnya sampai habis.

"Y-ya begitulah."

Ten hanya tidak tahu, kalau _ayah_ Myunghee adalah sosok pria yang selama ini sudah sah menjadi _suaminya_.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan ragu. Setelah berkirim pesan, ia malah tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan esok.

Jemarinya seakan terpanggil untuk membuka galeri ponselnya. Dengan lincah, ibu jarinya mengetuk papan kaca itu sampai ia menemukan sebuah potret lamanya dengan wanita itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dari _Lee_ Myunghee.

Diam-diam ia melirik Ten yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya, namun perasaan itu bertambah beberapa kali lipat saat ia melihat potret yang masih ia simpan dengan manis di ponselnya.

Jaehyun tidak bisa berbohong ia merindukan _mantan_ kekasihnya.

Jaehyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa senyuman paling indah itu milik _mantan_ pacarnya.

Iia tidak bisa berbohong kalau orang paling cantik yang pernah ia temui itu milik _mantannya_.

Dan ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia masih sangat mencintai _separuh nafasnya_ yang telah _pergi_.

Jaehyun mendesah pelan sebelum ia menutup galeri ponselnya, lalu membalas sebuah pesan yang ia terima dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Kepalanya benar-benar pening rasanya.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong memainkan cangkirnya yang berisi cokelat panas. Semalam Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan singkat—meminta mereka agar bertemu di _café_ kesayangan mereka itu—dan Taeyong menyanggupinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, namun Jaehyun bilang ia ingin membicarakan "sesuatu" dan akhirnya setelah membujuk Myunghee agar mau dititipkan ke rumah bibi Shim, Taeyong langsung bergegas menuju tempat ia duduk dengan canggung saat ini.

Sudah hampir empat tahun lamanya wanita cantik itu tidak duduk di dekat jendela bersama _kesayangannya_.

Dan hari ini, mereka duduk di sebuah meja. _Hanya berdua_.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, hmmm?" tanya Taeyong lalu menyeruput cokelat panasnya perlahan. Jaehyun menghela nafas berat. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, _nuna_ ," kata Jaehyun. Taeyong terdiam. "Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu kemari. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin…"

"Bernostalgia?"

"Mungkin, seperti itu," kata Jaehyun sambil tersenyum pahit. "Bukankah sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu lalu berbincang berdua seperti ini?"

"Ya, memang sudah sangat lama sekali," Taeyong menyeruput cokelatnya lagi lalu menatap Jaehyun. Ia ikut tersenyum pahit. Jaehyun memang _menarik_. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria berkacamata itu. Ia tetaplah Jaehyun yang ia kenal.

Jaehyun memperhatikan Taeyong. Wanita itu benar-benar tampak awet muda. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti gadis berusia 20 tahun ketimbang 27 tahun dalam balutan kemeja hijau tua dengan vest warna coklat dan _miniskirt_ yang senada dengan kemejanya dipadu dengan _stocking_ hitam panjang. Ah, jangan lupakan jepit rambut berbentuk pita warna merah yang ia kenakan saat ini. Benar-benar tampak seperti anak remaja akhir.

Dan Jaehyun, _menyukainya_.

Taeyong memang tidak _berubah_.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Ten, gaya mereka memang sangat berbeda. Ten dengan kesan _classy_ dan glamornya. Taeyong dengan kesan _cute_ dan _fresh_. Ten dengan _high-heels_ dan Taeyong dengan _sneakers_. Ten dengan _dress_ dan _oute_ r. Taeyong dengan _over-sized shirt_ dan _hot-pants_. Dan brengseknya, Jaehyun menyukai _keduanya_.

"Kau masih _sama_ ," kata Jaehyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Taeyong. Taeyong terdiam agak lama.

"Tidak. Pasti ada yang _berbeda_ dariku."

"Tidak."

"Ada. Pasti ada."

"Seperti, _perasaanmu_?" ujar Jaehyun. Taeyong terdiam—lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kalau sudah menyangkut _perasaan_.

Semuanya memang sudah berlalu. Menurut Taeyong, semuanya memang telah berakhir dan seharusnya menjadi berbeda. Tapi… Jaehyun benar. Tidak dengan _perasaannya_. Masih sama. Masih banyak ruang yang bisa dijelajahi oleh seorang Jung dalam _dirinya_. Dengan kata lain, terlalu banyak _ruang kosong_ dalam _dirinya_ untuk ditinggali oleh Jung _nya_.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Taeyong setelah terdiam agak lama. "Aku… tidak pernah tahu kalau menyangkut _perasaan_."

"Apa ada orang lain yang sudah bisa _merebut_ hati _mu_?"

"Belum. Belum ada?"

"Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan unt—"

"Jung Yoon Oh, dengarkan aku," Taeyong memotong kalimat Jaehyun dengan nada yang agak tinggi dari sebelumnya. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia hanya ingin _menegaskan_. Jaehyun langsung terdiam. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu memanggilnya "Yoon Oh" hanyalah Taeyong, dan apabila Taeyong sudah menyebut nama aslinya itu, berarti Taeyong benar-benar sedang ingin berbicara _serius_.

"Ya?"

"Hidup kita sudah _berbeda_. Kau dan aku, _kita_ , sudah berusia 25 tahun lebih, kau tahu itu kan?" kata Taeyong lalu menyeruput cokelat panasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak akan bilang kalau orang seumuran kita ini dilarang untuk _jatuh cinta_ dengan _cinta lamanya_. Tapi kumohon, kau pasti tahu maksudku. Kondisi kita sekarang. Sangat tid—"

"Ya, karena aku memiliki Ten juga Micha. Sementara kau memiliki Myunghee," potong Jaehyun cepat. Taeyong menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu itu, tidak semudah itu untuk melakukannya. Maksudku, ketika dulu kita bisa mengambil sebuah keputusan tanpa memikirkan perasaan _orang lain_ dan kini kita harus mengambil keputusan dengan _mereka_."

"Kau sudah tahu akan hal itu, lalu kenapa…" Taeyong mendesah frustasi lalu terdiam sejenak. Ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau masih berharap kalau kita bisa _bersatu_ lagi?"

"Aku… tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup sep—"

"Semuanya sudah terlambat, Jung Yoon Oh."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa memberiku satu saja kesempatan lagi?"

"Jung Yoon Oh kumohon dengarkan aku," suara Taeyong melemah. "Semua ini, _sudah terlambat_. Kalau kau ingin _kita_ , seharusnya kau tidak mengambil keputusan untuk menikahi Ten. Aku dan Ten sama-sama perempuan, dan aku tahu rasa _sakit_ yang akan ia rasakan kalau kau nekat _kembali_ pada _ku_."

"Taeyong…"

"Semuanya sudah _terlambat_ , Jaehyun-ah. Apabila kau mencoba _kembali_ padaku _dulu_ , aku masih berpikir untuk _menerimamu_ kembali. Tapi kalau saat ini…" Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Luka itu tidak akan sembuh secepat itu. Kalau kau nekat melakukannya, tidak hanya Ten yang sakit, begitu juga dengan _ku_. _Aku_. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku yang paling tersakiti, tapi aku masih tahu diri dan sebenarnya dalam posisi ini yang _paling_ tersakiti adalah _Ten_."

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Ia tahu ia begitu bodoh. Meminta _kesempatan_ kepada _mantannya_ untuk _kembali_ ke pelukannya. Mustahil. Ia melupakan keluarga _nya_. Tidak, bukan hanya Ten atau Micha, tetapi semua anggota keluarganya.

"Hhhhh," Jaehyun merasakan nyawanya pergi entah kemana. "Katakan padaku dengan jujur. Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Kini giliran Taeyong yang terdiam cukup lama. Ia ragu harus menjawab iya atau tidak.

"Ya, aku memang masih memiliki _perasaan itu_ padamu. Tetapi seperti yang sudah aku bilang. Kita sudah memiliki hidup kita masing-masing. Aku rasa terlalu _egois_ kalau aku mengijinkanmu untuk _kembali_ padaku begitu saja," jelas Taeyong lalu menghabiskan secangkir cokelatnya. "Aku… aku memang masih berharap semuanya seperti dulu, Jaehyun-ah. Tapi, bukankah kita harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau memang… kita tidak bisa bersatu kan? Kumohon, jangan buat aku _menyesal_ karena telah mengenalmu dan Ten. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena kau _dekat_ dengan Myunghee."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Lee Taeyong. Aku tahu seribu permintaan maafku tak akan bisa mengampuni dosaku padamu."

"Kalau begitu, jagalah Ten dan Micha dengan baik. Apa yang kau lakukan itu, cukup membuatku terpuruk di tahun-tahun kemarin. Jangan ulangi _kesalahanmu_ yang pernah kau lakukan _padaku_."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Aku… _mencintaimu_."

Taeyong menunduk dalam keterdiamannya. Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya. Tidak, Taeyong tidak menangis. Taeyong hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna kalimat Jaehyun tadi.

"Ya, aku juga _mencintaimu_."

 **-oOo-**

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam berjalan keluar bandara. Jemarinya tak henti memainkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya itu sementara matanya sesekali menyapu sekitarnya—sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Begitu ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari—yang saat ini melambaikan tangan padanya—senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. Ia segera menghampiri sosok yang menjemputnya itu.

" _A-yo_! _Sssup, man_?" sapa pria berkacamata itu sambil memeluk temannya itu. Yang disapa tersenyum lebar.

" _Okay as usual, how 'bout you_?"

" _Just the same_. Apa kau benar-benar menjemputku dengan mobil _ku_? Meminjam ke rumah adik _ku_?"

"Tentu saja. Bukannya aku tidak mau memakai mobilku sendiri untuk menjemputmu, hanya saja setelah nanti kita sampai di _café_ aku harus segera pergi ke tempat lain lagi untuk beberapa urusan. Aku takut tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah adik _mu_ itu. Kalau aku membawa mobilmu, setelah dari _café_ kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

"Hahahaha, ah _khajja_ kita segera ke _café-_ mu agar kau sendiri cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu," kata si pria berkacamata itu lalu mengikuti pria satu lagi yang menjemputnya. Selama perjalanan menuju _café_ temannya itu, si pria berkacamata itu tak hentinya bercerita bahwa ia begitu merindukan adiknya.

"Adikmu itu cantik," kata temannya. "Sayang sekali dia sudah punya anak. Ya meskipun tidak kelihatan sih kalau ia punya anak."

"Ya begitulah, tetapi asal kau tahu saja, seandainya ia belum memiliki anak ataupun masih perawan sekalipun, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menikah denganmu. Bisa-bisa ia nanti hanya kau jadikan sebagai _gulingmu_."

"Enak saja, kalau aku sudah menyukai seseorang, aku tak akan sebejat itu untuk menidurinya lalu kutinggalkan begitu saja!"

"Aku tidak percaya, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku itu padamu! Hahahaha," begitulah pria berkacamata itu tertawa lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di _café_ yang mereka maksud. "Garten Café, kurasa _café_ ini sudah maju sekarang."

"Begitulah. Toh ini juga berkat bantuanmu. Nah, katakan saja pada mereka bahwa kau temanku dan mereka akan memberikan parselnya padamu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memungut biaya apapun. Sudah ya, ini kunci mobilmu dan aku pergi dulu. _Bye_ ," kata temannya itu lalu pergi. Namun beberapa langkah, ia menoleh lagi. "Oh ya aku hampir lupa! Katakan saja teman _Hong Jisoo_ , jangan _Joshua_. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak mengenaliku kalau kau menyebutku Joshua."

" _Ne, ne. Arrsseo_ ," kata pria itu lalu memutar bola matanya sementara temannya yang bernama Joshua itu menghilang entah kemana. Begitu pria itu memasuki _café_ itu, ia segera menyebutkan maksud kedatangannya ke sana kepada salah satu pelayan. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya saat membayangkan adiknya yang pastinya akan senang sekali akan kedatangannya hari ini—pria itu memang mengunjungi Korea tanpa menghubungi siapapun kecuali Joshua, itu pun untuk meminta agar ia dijemput di bandara.

Namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah begitu ia melihat _sesuatu_ di dekat jendela. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Ia _mengenali_ sosok di dekat jendela tersebut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok yang itu.

"Hai," sapa pria itu. Spontan, sepasang sosok itu kaget.

"K-kau!?"

 **-TBC-**

Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Lianatta~

Bagaimana chapter ini?

Well saya sebenarnya juga bingung, dan setelah membaca review dan berdiskusi dengan teman saya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menambahkan orang keempat di dalamnya. Hohoho :D

Siapakah dia?

Joshua? Oh bukan ya, itu temennya ya? .ggggg

Ya pokoknya orang keempat ini akan saya reveal di chapter selanjutnya xD

Okay terima kasih ya buat yang sudah review di chapter ini seperti **nichi, nuperlan, TaoRisJae, GWIYE0PDA, mybestbaetae, blakcpearl, lunch27,** dan **restiana~**

Okay, mind to RnR for this chapter? ^^

Terimakasih ^^

-with love, Lianatta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **Fourth cast**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Send my love to your new lover**_

 _ **Treat her better**_

 _ **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**_

 _ **We both know we ain't kids no more**_

 _ **(Adele – Send My Love To Your New Lover)**_

 **-oOo-**

"Hai."

"K-kau!?"

"Ya! Tidak sopan sekali kau ini! Panggil aku _hyung_!"

" _Okay, okay._ Johnny _hyung_. Puas?" Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sejujurnya ia sangat kaget bisa bertemu dengan pria itu—Seo Youngho atau dikenali sebagai Johnny—yang merupakan _kakak sepupu_ dari istrinya, Ten. Dan jujur saja, kehadiran Johnny itu cukup mengganggu acaranya.

"Hahahaha," Johnny tertawa agak sumbang. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku baik! Ah siapa perempuan ini?"

" _Temanku_. Teman _lama_ saat SMA."

"Wah, cantiknya, hahahaha. Tak kusangka kau memiliki _teman_ _perempuan_ yang _cantik_ ," Johnny sepertinya mencibir Jaehyun. Jaehyun memandang Johnny tidak suka. "Halo nona, aku Johnny. Johnny Seo. Aku _teman_ Jaehyun juga. Aku ini _sunbae_ nya saat ia SD dulu," jelas Johnny lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong merasa kikuk, namun ia memutuskan menerima uluran tangan Johnny.

"Taeyong," ucap Taeyong kikuk. "Lee Taeyong."

"Nama yang cantik," Johnny tersenyum. "Secantik orangnya."

"E-eh," Taeyong semakin kikuk. Ia memainkan sendoknya di cangkir kosongnya itu dengan gugup.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku… pemilik sebuah toko roti."

"Toko roti? Wah kelihatannya keren!"

"T-terima kasih, tapi hanya toko kecil biasa kok."

"Katakan padaku, apa kau bisa membuat _brownies_?"

"Tentu saja ia bisa, bodoh! Ia pemilik toko roti mana mungkin ia tidak bisa!?" kali ini Jaehyun yang angkat bicara. Taeyong hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Johnny-ssi."

"Ah jangan formal begitu, panggil saja aku Johnny. Sekarang ini, kita juga _teman_ , bukan?" Johnny mengerling pada Taeyong saat menekankan kata _teman_. Taeyong lagi-lagi tersenyum kikuk. Sungguh, ia merasakan aura kurang menyenangkan saat ini namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tetapi dengan kepandaian Johnny untuk berbicara, ia dan Johnny berhasil larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya mereka melupakan satu manusia yang sedari tadi menatap Johnny tidak suka—Jung Jaehyun. Demi apapun, mengapa mereka harus bertemu di sini? Ten memang sudah mengenal Taeyong, tapi tetap saja… kalau dalam keadaan begini?

Dan parahnya, mereka berdua asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Mengacuhkan Jung Jaehyun.

"Ehem," Jaehyun sepertinya "merusak" suasana yang tengah dibangun oleh Johnny dan Taeyong. Tapi dehaman Jaehyun sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh banyak. Karena saat ini, di hadapannya, dengan lembut Johnny memegang jemari Taeyong dan mengusapnya. Taeyong juga tidak menolak. Ia hanya terdiam bingung.

"Ya, Jaehyun-ah?" Johnny mengalihkan atensi pada Jaehyun.

"Kurasa ini sudah terlalu sore. Dan aku rasa Taeyong harus pulang sekarang," kata Jaehyun dengan gusar. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Johnny benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Jadi? Mau pulang sekarang? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantar Taeyong? Aku membawa mobil kok. Aku menyuruh Joshua untuk membawa mobil _ku_ saat menjemputku tadi," Johnny bersiap untuk menarik tangan Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak suka. Ia langsung meraih tangan Taeyong.

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya. Dia kan _temanku_. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk mengantarnya pulang sampai ke rumahnya dan memastikan apakah ia selamat sampai rumah atau tidak."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku tidak akan menculik _temanmu_ yang _cantik_ ini, Jaehyun-ah."

"Kau baru saja sampai di sini. Aku rasa kau butuh untuk pulang terlebih dulu untuk menaruh barang-barangmu atau sekedar istirahat."

"Aku sudah banyak tidur saat di pesawat tadi, Jaehyun-ah. Kau pikir aku akan menculik temanmu ini?"

"K-kau…"

"Sudahlah, seorang _hoobae_ harus menuruti _sunbaenya_ ," kata Johnny sambil menatap Jaehyun agak tajam. Jaehyun mendesah—memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia kesal dengan situasi ini. Sementara Taeyong sendiri bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Taeyong bersiap untuk meninggalkan mereka tetapi Johnny meraih tangan Taeyong dengan cepat.

"Tidak, aku harus memastikan bahwa _teman hoobaeku_ ini baik-baik saja sampai di rumah. Benar kan, Jaehyun-ah?" Johnny melirik Jaehyun yang sepertinya benar-benar dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Jaehyun mengalah. Dengan agak tergesa ia berjalan menuju parkiran. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang kebingungan, "Taeyong-ah, hati-hati."

"I-iya Jaehyun-ah."

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Johnny dan Taeyong.

 **-oOo-**

Keadaan di dalam Porsche merah itu terasa begitu dingin. Taeyong sangat menyesal mengapa ia harus di antar pulang oleh Johnny. Ya, dia memang manis. _Hanya di_ _café_. Ya, hanya saat di _café._ Setelahnya? Menoleh pada Taeyong saja tidak.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Taeyong? _Teman_ dari Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny sinis. Taeyong terdiam sejenak—ragu untuk menjawab. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau punya mulut kan?'

"Ya," jawab Taeyong singkat—dan dingin.

"Kau yakin kau itu _teman_ Jaehyun?"

"Tahu apa kau soal aku dan Jaehyun? Kami memang _hanya berteman_."

"Kau tak perlu membodohiku, aku tahu kau itu _mantan pacar_ Jaehyun, kan?" kali ini nada bicara Johnny benar-benar sangat ketus. Taeyong terdiam karena kaget. Matanya langsung terfokus lurus pada jalanan yang ia lewati. "Kenapa? Kaget?"

" _Ani_ ," Taeyong menjawab dengan sangat singkat. "Dan itu memang benar kalau _mantan pacar_ _hobae_ -mu itu."

"Hmm, lalu ada urusan apa kau dengan dia sampai-sampai bertemu di _café_?" tanya Johnny membuat Taeyong gusar. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Lalu apa masalahnya dengan Taeyong? Bahkan mereka baru saja saling mengenal sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Itu bukan urusan _mu_."

"Tentu itu urusanku! Urusan Jaehyun adalah urusanku juga!" suara Johnny meninggi membuat Taeyong semakin kesal. Apa-apan ini? Memangnya pria Seo itu siapa?

"Sayangnya urusan _ku_ adalah urusan _ku_."

"Dan sayangnya segala hal yang menyangkut soal Jaehyun dan Ten adalah urusan _ku_. Termasuk apabila kau ada _urusan_ dengan Jaehyun, itu berarti juga urusan _ku_."

"Aku rasa kau cukup sopan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lag—"

"Dan aku rasa kau juga _cukup sopan_ untuk _tidak mengganggu suami_ dari _adik sepupuku_ ," potong Johnny cepat. Taeyong menelan ludah kasar. Jadi…

"Oh, kau kakaknya Ten?" kata Taeyong dingin—berusaha tidak kaget ataupun tampak peduli pada pria bertubuh tinggi itu. "Aku hanya akan bilang, bahwa pertemuanku dengan Jaehyun tadi bukanlah apa-apa."

"Apa-apa? Bukan apa-apa? Berduan dengan _mantan pacar_ yang sudah _beristri_ itu bukan apa-apa hmm?" Johnny berkata lebih ketus lagi. "Benar-benar _wanita murahan_. Kau seharusnya bisa kan untuk menolak bertemu dengannya? Kalau Ten tahu, ia pasti akan merasa sakit! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana hah!? Kau senang menghancurkan hati Ten begitu!? Kau ingin membalas dendam karena Jaehyun pernah _meninggalkanmu_ hah!?"

JLEB!

Taeyong merasa pusing. Balas dendam? Apa-apaan soal balas dendam? Sedikitpun Taeyong tidak pernah berpikir untuk _merebut_ Jaehyun _lagi_ agar kembali ke pelukannya. Memangnya dia apa? Dia masih punya perasaan untuk itu.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk _merebut_ suami dari adikmu itu, asal kau tahu saja Tuan Seo."

"Lalu? Bertemu berdua di sebuah _café_ tanpa ijin dari Ten? Kau pikir itu apa namanya? Sama saja selingkuh!"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa permasalahannya lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku yakin sampai saat ini kau pasti sering _berkencan_ dengan Jung sialan itu! Mengaku saja! Dasar wanita murahan! Apa kau tidak bisa diam di rumah dan melakukan hal penting selain _mengganggu_ suami orang? Kau itu hanya _mantan_ dari Jung!"

"…" Taeyong terdiam saat Johnny menekankan kata mengganggu. Apakah selama ini belum cukup? Ditinggalkan begitu saja? Berjuang sendirian? Dan apakah itu tetap membuatnya tampak _murahan_?

Taeyong tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _wanita jalang_? Bahkan saat aku memegang tanganmu di _café_ tadi, kau tidak menolak, hmm? Apakah hidupmu semenyedihkan itu sampai-sampai kau berusaha _merebut_ apa yang telah menjadi milik orang lain? Atau kau ini haus akan belaian?"

"…."

"Apa kau mendekati Jaehyun _lagi_ untuk mendapatkan hartanya? Oh, kau butuh uang? Katakan padaku, berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?"

"…."

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa Jaehyun begitu mencintai wanita sepertimu! Aku tahu mungkin Ten tidak lebih cantik darimu, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak berusaha merebut milik orang lain bahkan ia memperj—"

PLAK!

Taeyong tidak tahan lagi. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Johnny. Dengan keadaan yang semakin panas, Johnny meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia menatap Taeyong nyalang.

"Apa?"

"WANITA MURAHAN! Berani kau menamparku!?" teriak Johnny nyaring. Ia tak peduli dengan Taeyong yang notabene adalah wanita—persetan dengan _gender_ , ia tidak peduli. Tangan Johnny mulai mengepal dan ia bersiap untuk menghantam wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Kau mau memukulku? Silahkan saja! Kau memang benar, Tuan Seo," Taeyong menatap Johnny dengan dingin. "Memang benar aku murahan, perebut suami orang, lalu apalagi yang kau tahu? Hanya itu?"

"…."

"Aku memang butuh uang, tetapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengusahakan uang meskipun hanya sedikit untuk hidupku."

"…."

"Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu, Tuan Seo. Silahkan kau pukul aku. Aku tidak peduli. Kau memang benar. Aku hanya wanita _murahan_ yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya dan seperti katamu tadi, _berusaha merebut_ milik orang lain," Taeyong menekan kata murahan dalam kalimatnya. Johnny terdiam cukup lama.

"…."

"Kau _tidak tahu apa-apa_. Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Taeyong, ia langsung turun dari Porsche merah itu. Kaki rampingnya mulai menyusuri jalanan—padahal jarak rumahnya masih 10 km lagi.

Johnny terdiam, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah, tetapi ia tidak peduli dengan itu sekarang. Persetan dengan apapun, ia tidak salah kan, berkata kasar pada seseorang yang telah _menyakiti_ adik sepupunya itu?

Jalanan Seoul yang langitnya mulai gelap masih ramai. Namun, Johnny memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong mengusak wajahnya kasar. Tidak peduli dengan bedaknya yang luntur atau matanya yang sembab. Ia hanya berjalan entah kemana tanpa tujuan. Hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar makian Johnny tadi. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, tenang. Apa itu salah?

Johnny bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa menit di _café_ dan ia sudah berani berkata sekasar itu padanya? _Benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar_ , pikir Taeyong. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Johnny Seo. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak tahu apapun soal ia dan Jaehyun di masa lalu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih pantas menangis di sini?

Ia?

Atau Ten?

Air mata sekali lagi membasahi pipi mulusnya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan ataupun merasa paling tersakiti di sini. Semuanya merasakan sakit. Taeyong pikir seperti itu.

Taeyong adalah wanita kuat. Ia cukup mandiri untuk mencari uang. Ia bisa membesarkan Myunghee sendirian. Kurang apalagi? Perasaan? Persetan dengan perasaan. Ia masih bisa hidup sampai sekaranga meskipun hatinya penuh akan luka, bukan?

Taeyong bukanlah wanita lemah yang mudah menyerah. Selama ini tanpa bantuan dari Jaehyun, ia masih bisa bertahan hidup, makan, mengurus anak… ia bisa.

Di bawah langit malam Seoul, wanita itu terus berjalan entah kemana sampai kegelapan menelannya.

 **-oOo-**

" _Eomma_ sakit?" Myunghee menempelkan dahi ke pipi Taeyong yang langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur. Taeyong menggeleng dan tersenyum ke arah Myunghee. Tadinya, Myunghee hampir menangis saat melihat keadaan _eomma-_ nya yang acak-acakan saat menjemputnya di rumah Bibi Shim. Myunghee takut kalau ibu kesayangannya itu bertemu penjahat ataupun sakit.

Bocah itu tidak puas dengan jawaban Taeyong. Ia tiduran di samping Taeyong. Mata polosnya menatap Taeyong, memperhatikan tiap inci wajah ibunya.

" _Eomma_ kenapa? Bertemu penjahat? Mata _eomma_ bengkak! Siapa yang jahat pada _eomma_? Sini aku pukul dia!" Myunghee cemberut lalu menciumi pipi ibunya, Taeyong tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak ada yang jahat pada _eomma_."

"Tapi _eomma_ tampak seperti orang sakit."

" _Eomma_ baik-baik saja, percaya pada _eomma_. Tidak ada penjahat yang berani pada _eomma_ karena _eomma_ punya pahlawan kecil bernama Lee Myunghee! KKkk~"

"Ah, _eomma_ peluk akuuuuu," akhirnya Myunghee meminta pelukan dari Taeyong. Taeyong memeluk anak satu-satunya itu dengan sayang. Tak lupa ia menghujani anaknya itu dengan beberapa ciuman sayang sampai anaknya terkikik geli. "Myunghee sayang _eomma_."

" _Eomma_ juga sayang Myunghee."

Taeyong bersyukur, ia masih memiliki Myunghee di dalam hidupnya.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny langsung masuk ke rumah megah itu dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Kedatangannya kemari selain untuk bisnis, adalah untuk bertemu dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu—sekaligus memastikan apakah Ten baik-baik saja atau tidak. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia menyinggung soal pertemuan Jaehyun dan Taeyong saat ini, yang iya, ia bisa menghancurkan _mood_ adiknya.

Ia langsung menampilkan senyum manisnya begitu melihat Ten yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah bersama Jaehyun dengan _mesranya_. Johnny tidak sebodoh itu, meskipun ia tidak menyukai Jaehyun karena Taeyong, ia tahu saat ini Jaehyun memang benar-benar tulus menemani adiknya itu menonton tv.

Tapi, tetap saja Johnny tidak menyukai Jaehyun. Bukan Jaehyun, lebih tepatnya _perasaan_ Jaehyun terhadap _Taeyong_.

Johnny mendesah pelan. Namun melihat guratan bahagia di wajah Ten, ia ikut senang.

"Johnny _oppa_!? Astaga sejak kapan kau pulang!?" Ten sangat kaget melihat Johnny yang berdiri diam di belakang sofa. Johnny cengengesan, sementara Jaehyun memasang wajah datar. Ten langsung menghambur ke arah Johnny.

"Sejak tadi siang," kata Johnny sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu. "Aku membawakan parsel untukmu dan juga Jaehyun."

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kemari!? Sialan, pasti Joshua _oppa_ datang kemari untuk meminjam mobil itu untuk menjemputmu, bukan karena mobilnya rusak," Ten cemberut namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari kakaknya itu. "Apa kabar? Ah kau pasti lelah."

"Ah, tidak juga. Bertemu dengan adikku ini membuat lelahku hilang."

"Tetapi Ten benar, ada baiknya kau beristirahat," kata Jaehyun dengan nada yang sangat datar. Jangan lupakan kekesalan Jaehyun saat di _café_ tadi. Ia masih jengkel pada kakak sepupu istrinya itu. Bahkan, Jaehyun sendiri tidak mengatakan pada Ten kalau ia _bertemu_ dengan Johnny di _café._

"Apa kubilang, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau sudah makan malam? Atau kau mau kupesankan pizza? Kau bisa memakannya sambil menonton film bersamaku dan Jaehyun."

"Aku sudah makan tentu saja, hahahaha. Hmm, menonton…. Menontonlah berdua saja, aku takut mengganggu momen manis kalian, hahahaha," kata Johnny dengan senyum jahilnya. Ten langsung memukul lengan Johnny. Ia berjalan menjauhi Johnny dan kembali duduk di sebelah Jaehyun sambil cemberut.

"Ya! U-ugh," namun semburat pink menghiasi wajah Ten yang cemberut sementara Jaehyun tertawa kecil dan mengelus surai hitam Ten. Ten langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jaehyun dengan manjanya sementara Johnny menyeringai jahil.

"Wah wah. Jangan begitu," kata Johnny. "Kalian tidak kasihan padaku yang masih _single_ ini? Ten kau terlalu mesra dengan suamimu itu, aku rasa setelah menonton film, kalian akan membuatkan adik untuk Micha."

"Ya _oppa_! Bisakah kau diam saja!? Berisik sekali!"

"Memang salahku dimana kalau berisik? Bukankan memang kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan untuk sepasang suami-istri itu _membuat adik kecil_?"

"U-ugh…" wajah Ten semakin memerah. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia sangat malu kalau ada orang yang mengungkit hal semacam itu karena pasti bagian _mesum_ dari otaknya akan bekerja dan ia akan membayangkan Jaehyun yang tampak begitu seksi saat bertelanjang dada di hadapannya itu lalu membuatnya mendesah keras karena bagi Ten, Jaehyun itu sangatlah pintar memuaskan istri di ranjang. Sebenarnya hal wajar, tidak ada yang salah kecuali kau membayangkan melakukan hal itu bersama _suami orang_.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku izin untuk istirahat duluan. Selamat menciptakan _lagu_ baru ya atau mungkin _adik_ baru," dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Johnny, pria tinggi itu langsung kabur ke kamarnya sebelum ditimpuk bantal lagi oleh Ten.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali. Ugh. Mulutnya itu suka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seenaknya sendiri," keluh Ten lalu memeluk Jaehyun. Jaehyun tertawa.

"Bukankah ia memang jahil?"

"Tapi tidak begitu juga. Aku kan jadi… u-ugh."

" _Mwoya_ , hmm?"

" _A_ - _ani_."

"Kau ingin membuat adik untuk Micha hmm?"

"Y-YA JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, toh akhirnya sepasang suami istri itu malah masuk ke kamar tidur mereka dan menciptakan suara berisik dengan _lagu-lagu_ aneh dipadu kata-kata senada yang keluar dari mulut Ten—dan Jaehyun juga, tentunya.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny terdiam di atas kasurnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang lagi saat ia membentak Taeyong tadi.

Johnny memang tahu kalau Taeyong adalah mantan pacar Jaehyun. Ia tahu kalau Taeyong adalah mantan pacar suami adik sepupunya saat ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jaehyun dan Ten setelah beberapa hari mereka menikah.

Tapi, sepertinya ia sendiri tidak menyadari hal fatal, bahwa ia memang _tidak tahu apa-apa_ soal wanita _single-parent_ itu.

Sifat Johnny memang seenaknya sendiri, tetapi ia sendiri sadar kalau ucapannya itu memang sangat kurang ajar. Menyebut Taeyong sebagai wanita murahan? Tidak, Johnny tidak tahu hal yang sesungguhnya, bahkan Johnny tidak tahu kalau adik sepupu kesayangannya itu malah berteman dekat dengan Taeyong.

Yang Johnny inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan adiknya. Ia sudah menganggap Ten seperti adik kandungnya—begitu pula dengan Ten, karena Ten tidak memiliki kakak dan Johnny adalah anak tunggal—bahkan ia juga menganggap Jaehyun adalah adiknya. Sangat wajar bukan kalau sebagai seorang kakak ia ingin adiknya bahagia? Tetapi saat ia tahu kalau Jaehyun tidak mencintai Ten seperti Ten mencintai Jaehyun, ia kecewa.

Tetapi Johnny tidak bisa terus menerus kecewa pada Jaehyun, toh Jaehyun merelakan perasaannya sendiri untuk adiknya itu. Setidaknya Johnny tidak sebuta itu untuk peduli akan perasaan Jaehyun. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia pikir setelah tiga tahun ini, Jaehyun sudah bisa menghapus perasaannya untuk Taeyong, namun sepertinya ia salah.

Dan saat ia menemukan Jaehyun berada di _café_ bersama Taeyong, sejujurnya ia marah—lebih tepatnya kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bertemu mantan kekasih di tempat umum seperti itu tidaklah pantas menurut Johnny. Johnny takut kalau Jaehyun nekat _bermain di belakang_ Ten. Adiknya itu bisa bunuh diri kalau tahu Jaehyun senekat itu.

Tapi Johnny tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa Jaehyun _sebenarnya_ anak baik-baik. Dan ia rasa menyerahkan Ten pada Jaehyun bukanlah pilihan yang salah.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia terbayang-bayang oleh Taeyong.

Wanita berwajah cantik, imut, dan manis di saat bersamaan yang mampu menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya. Johnny masih normal, ia mengakui kalau Taeyong memanglah sangat menarik. Tetapi rasa benci itu menutupinya. Semenarik apapun Taeyong, di matanya tetap saja wanita itu adalah penghancur kebahagiaan adiknya.

Ups.

Apakah ia pantas menyebut Taeyong sebagai _penghancur_?

Sepertinya ia lupa lagi dengan fakta _ia tidak tahu apa-apa_.

Johnny menghela nafas berat. Ia masih teringat soal raut wajah Taeyong yang mendadak kaku, dingin, dan _terlalu dipaksakan untuk tegar_. Saat ia mengatainya dengan kasar. Dan fakta bahwa wanita itu tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Tahu darimana? Saat berkeliling Seoul, Johnny sempat berpapasan _lagi_ —atau lebih tepatnya setelah itu ia sempat membuntutinya—dengan wanita yang baru saja genap berusia 27 tahun itu. Taeyong yang tampak benar-benar kacau, berjalan sendirian, terkadang duduk di pinggir jalan… lalu membeli minuman dan akhirnya ia berjalan lagi entah kemana.

Hati kecilnya meminta maaf, tapi Johnny memang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui kalau perbuatannya itu salah.

"Lee Taeyong," gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Anak? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

 **-oOo-**

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali," Taeyong tersenyum pada pelanggannya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu—terlihat dari seragamnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampak kebingungan untuk menentukan _cake_ dengan dekorasi apa yang cocok untuk ulang tahun ibunya, dan Taeyong membantu memilihkan _cake_ dengan nuansa warna pink dan buah-buahan yang tampak feminim untuk ibu-ibu.

"Sama-sama atas bantuannya, aku pasti akan datang lagi, bibi cantik," kata anak itu dengan senyum polosnya dan segera keluar dari toko roti itu dengan ceria sambil membawa _cake-_ nya. Taeyong terkikik geli. Anak SMA itu sudah beberapa kali datang ke tokonya dan sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan "bibi cantik". Taeyong berpikir kalau ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, mungkin ia akan didekati oleh laki-laki itu.

Taeyong menepis pikiran anehnya lalu melihat jam dinding. Pukul 12.00 siang. Saatnya untuk menjemput Myunghee. Taeyong merapikan beberapa perkakas tokonya yang agak berantakan lalu berpamitan pada kepala karyawannya untuk menjemput Myunghee. Setelahnya, ia memacu mobilnya menuju sekolah Myunghee.

Sesampainya di sana, Taeyong bisa melihat kelas Myunghee yang sudah terbuka. Ia tersenyum dan seperti yang sudah ia prediksi, Myunghee langsung menghambur ke arahnya begitu melihat dirinya.

" _EOMMA!_ " pekik Myunghee dan Taeyong segera menggendong anaknya itu. Ia menciumi pipi Myunghee. " _Eomma_ jangan cium aku! Aku bau kecut nanti _eomma_ tidak wangi sepertiku!"

"Hahahaha, kau ini," Taeyong tertawa geli mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Ia menciumi pipi Myunghee lagi. "Tidak masalah, mau kecut atau tidak, Myunghee tetap anak kesayangan _eomma_."

"Ah, _eomma_ cantik… Myunghee ingin makan rapokki hari ini, boleh?"

"Tentu saja, _khajja_ kita makan, kau pasti sangat lapar," dan Taeyong membawa Myunghee menuju kedai terdekat yang ada di sekitar sana.

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari supermarket seberang sekolah Myunghee.

" _Mwoya_? _Eomma_?"

 **-TBC-**

HALO!

Saya kembali membawa chapter ini xD

Bagaimana dengan orang keempatnya? Fufufu~

Saya sebenarnya juga bingung sih tapi sudahlah /?

Mohon RnR ya, karena komenan kalian sangat membantu saya untuk bersemangat melanjutkannya :'D

Okay, terima kasih! ^^

-with love, Lianatta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I just heard you found the one, you been looking**_

 _ **You been looking for**_

 _ **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**_

 _ **Cause even after all this time**_

 _ **I still wonder**_

 _ **Why I can't move on**_

 _ **Just the way you did so easily**_

 _ **(Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez – We Don't Talk Anymore)**_

 **-oOo-**

" _Oppa_?" Ten membuka pintu kamar tamu—yang kini menjadi kamar Johnny—setelah mengetuknya. Ia bisa melihat Johnny yang sepertinya sedang bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Beberapa barang di dapur habis, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Micha. Tadinya aku ingin minta tolong pada Jaehyun tapi ia bilang akan pulang terlambat hari ini karena ada pertemuan penting jadi… hehehehe bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu? Untuk berbelanja?"

"Tentu saja," Johnny langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. "Berikan aku _list_ belanjaannya, aku akan membelikannya."

"Oke siap! Kau memang kakak terbaik!" Ten mengecup pipi Johnny lalu segera pergi untuk menuliskan _list_ belanjaan. Johnny terkekeh, itu adalah kebiasaan yang sangat ia rindukan. Setelah berpakaian rapi dan menerima catatan dari Ten, ia segera bergegas menuju sebuah supermarket yang disarankan oleh Ten—letaknya di dekat sebuah _play-group_.

Saat ia selesai dengan acara belanjanya, matanya menangkap sebuah postur wanita yang tidak asing baginya. Ia melihat si pemilik postur itu tengah berdiri di depan _play-group_ seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Johnny penasaran. Ia buru-buru keluar dari supermarket dan mencoba memperhatikan orang itu dengan jarak lebih dekat.

Ia yakin penglihatannya tidak salah.

Itu Lee Taeyong.

Sedang apa Taeyong di sana? Johnny penasaran. Sejenak ia tertarik dalam pesona wanita itu. Bagaimana tidak, siang itu Taeyong menguncir rambutnya dengan model ekor kuda dengan rapi serta mengenakan _crop-tee_ putih dengan _coat_ merah dan celana jeans biru. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa wanita itu memiliki usia yang sama dengannya, apalagi dengan _style_ seperti itu.

Johnny mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Ia tetap memperhatikan sampai ada satu hal yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

" _EOMMA!_ " seorang anak kecil berlari menuju Taeyong dan Taeyong segera menggendongnya. Suara mereka lumayan keras dan Johnny bisa mendengarnya—meskipun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Hahahaha, kau ini."

"Ah, _eomma_ cantik… Myunghee ingin makan rapokki hari ini, boleh?"

"Tentu saja, _khajja_ kita makan, kau pasti sangat lapar."

Johnny ternganga. Ia… ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Ditambah dengan adegan yang tampak jelas mempertontonkan _kemesraan ibu_ dan _anak_ , Johnny yakin syaraf-syarafnya masih bekerja dengan sangat baik.

" _Mwoya_? _Eomma_?" Johnny bergumam.

Ia bisa mendengar kalau anak tadi benar-benar memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan _eomma_.

"Taeyong… apa itu _anak_ Taeyong?" Johnny kembali bergumam. Pikirannya serasa penuh. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Otaknya panas, ia memproses sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya.

Apakah bocah itu _anak_ dari Taeyong?

 **-oOo-**

" _Eomma_ , kapan kita berkunjung ke rumah Jung _ahjussi_ lagi? Aku kangen sama Micha," tanya Myunghee saat melahap rapokkinya. Taeyong hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menghindari kontak dulu dengan keluarga Jung itu, tetapi sepertinya Myunghee tidak bisa—tentu karena bocah itu tidak tahu masalah _eomma_ -nya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Taeyong berdering. Taeyong bisa membaca tulisan " _Ten is calling_ " di layarnya. Itu Ten. Bukan Jaehyun. Bukan juga Johnny. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima panggilan dari Ten.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

" _Yoboseyo. Ah eonni, apakah aku mengganggumu_?"

" _Ani_. Ada apa, Ten?"

" _Uhm begini, aku ingin memesan brownies padamu. Kau pasti tahu kan, brownies favoritku. Kolega Jaehyun besok akan berkunjung dan setidaknya aku butuh tiga kotak brownies untuk mereka. Aku akan mengambilnya besok_."

"Oh, mau kau ambil jam berapa?"

" _Sekitar pukul sembilan. Bisa, kan?_ "

"Tentu saja bisa."

" _Yeay! Terima kasih eonni, kau terbaik! Ah, sepertinya Micha mengompol, aku harus mengganti popoknya dulu_."

"Hahahaha kau ini, sudah sana cepat ganti dulu."

" _Hehehehe sekali lagi terima kasih eonni! Bye, semoga harimu menyenangkan!_ "

"Hahahaha iya Ten, kau juga. _Bye_ ," lalu Taeyong memutus sambungan teleponnya.

" _Eomma_ apa itu telepon dari Jung _ahjumma_?" tanya Myunghee dengan wajah penasarannya yang menggemaskan. Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nah Myunghee, Jung _ahjumma_ bilang akan membeli kue dari _eomma_ ," kata Taeyong dengan mata berbinar. "Jadi, siap untuk membuat kue nanti malam?"

"Yeay! Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan membantu _eomma_!" seru Myunghee. " _Khajja eomma_! Kita juga harus berbelanja bahan-bahannya kan?" Myunghee benar-benar bersemangat kalau Taeyong sudah bilang akan membuat kue bersama.

Taeyong tertawa kecil, lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat _brownies_ bersama Myunghee.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Matanya memang menatap layar televisi yang ada di kamar itu, tetapi tidak dengan otaknya. Ia menghela nafas. Ada hal yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

 _Eomma_ …

Johnny benar-benar yakin telinganya tidak mengalami gangguan. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas meskipun jaraknya agak jauh. Anak kecil yang ia lihat di depan _play-group_ memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan _eomma_. Johnny mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah anak itu benar-benar anak Taeyong?

Kalau memang iya, apa benar… Jaehyun adalah _ayah_ dari anak itu?

Hal yang sangat disayangkan oleh Johnny karena ia tidak sempat melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan, itupun terhalang oleh matanya yang secara otomatis terfokus pada wanita muda yang ia benci saat ini.

 _Lee Taeyong_.

Johnny memeluk gulingnya, berusaha menyamankan posisinya lagi. Ia teringat soal insiden bentak-membentaknya di dalam mobil malam itu. Dengan kurang ajarnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Taeyong adalah wanita _jalang_.

Kini ia mulai berpikir—lagi.

Apa—lagi—yang ia _tidak ketahui_?

Ia butuh jawaban. Secepatnya. Atau ia bisa gila dalam asumsinya sendiri.

 **-oOo-**

" _Oppa_ , kau bisa kan menolongku mengambil pesanan di Fiore Bakery? Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini kok," kata Ten sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan catatan kecil pada Johnny. "Maafkan aku kalau merepotkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar rumah karena harus menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk kedatangan kolegamu dan Jaehyun nanti."

"Tidak masalah, toh ini juga untuk kepentinganku," kata Johnny sambil mengusak rambut Ten. "Baiklah aku berangkat ya."

"Hati-hati," ujar Ten sambil tersenyum lebar lalu membiarkan Johnny pergi mengambil pesanannya. Setelah Johnny pergi, Ten benar-benar disibukkan untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal di rumahnya bersama pembantu kepercayaannya.

Johnny sendiri menyetir mobilnya dengan agak lambat. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling jalan untuk menemukan tujuannya. Setelah berkutat di jalanan, ia berhenti tepat di depan toko kecil bernuansa coklat muda dengan aneka bunga yang menghiasi toko itu. Ia membaca papan toko itu dua kali untuk benar-benar memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah tujuan. Setelah yakin dengan tulisan Fiore Bakery yang terpampang dengan jelas, ia masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Ia berpikir kalau tempat itu kecil namun terlihat begitu _classy_ dan menarik. Sepertinya si pemilik toko memang menyukai desain yang _simple_ tetapi berkelas. Tak hanya tertarik karena desain tempatnya, Johnny juga tertarik karena bau kue yang begitu menggoda. Ia berasumsi pastilah si pemilik toko adalah orang kaya karena pelanggannya lumayan banyak—seperti yang ia lihat saat ini. Jelas, omset yang ia peroleh pasti banyak.

Namun omset, desain toko, bau harum… semuanya langsung sirna dari otak Johnny begitu ia bergerak mendekati kasir. Jaraknya dengan kasir itu begitu dekat. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat.

"Iya silahkan ada ya—" kasir itu langsung terdiam kaget begitu melihat Johnny di hadapannya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kasir itu, tetapi Johnny juga demikian. Tiba-tiba Johnny teringat sesuatu.

 _Aku… pemilik sebuah toko roti._

Dan Johnny kembali berasumsi kalau toko ini pastilah milik wanita itu. Wanita yang pernah ia sakiti oleh mulut kurang ajarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

 _Lee Taeyong._

"A-aku mau mengambil pesanan Ten," ucap Johnny setelah ia bangkit dari rasa terkejutnya. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, setelah merasa nyawanya kembali berkumpul, ia langsung mengambilkan pesanan Ten dan menyerahkannya pada Johnny. Tatapannya benar-benar dingin, seolah mampu membekukan siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku kemarin melihatmu bersama seorang anak kecil di depan _play-group_."

"Lalu?" tanya Taeyong dingin. Jangan lupakan soal kemarahan Taeyong. Sangat wajar kalau ia masih marah setelah insiden itu, kan?

"Apa bocah itu anakmu?"

"Kalau _iya_ memangnya kenapa?" jawab Taeyong dingin.

"Dengan… _Jaehyun_?"

" _Ya_ ," Johnny tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar jawaban Taeyong yang begitu tegas—dan dingin. Ia memandangi Taeyong dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan… _penyesalan_. "Totalnya 13.000 won."

"Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya," kata Johnny lalu buru-buru keluar dari toko itu. Ia masih terkejut dan tak bisa menerima satu _fakta_ baru yang ia _ketahui_.

Bahwa anak yang ia lihat itu _benar_ anak Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong terdiam cukup lama di atas mejanya—mendiamkan minuman cokelat favoritnya. Matanya menerawang keluar tokonya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Tentu saja pasti ditebak. Itu _Johnny_ _Seo_ , kakak sepupu Ten. Taeyong mendesah pelan.

Ia tidak tahu kalau hidupnya harus masuk lagi ke dalam sebuah babak lain yang sama rumitnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Johnny akan menanyakan soal _anaknya_. Seperti yang pernah Taeyong katakan, memang benar kalau pemuda Seo itu _tidak tahu apa-apa_.

Bahkan pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau ia sudah memiliki _seorang anak_.

Taeyong _sedikit_ menyesal dengan semua ini. Jika ia tahu semuanya akan seperti ini, lebih baik ia bertindak jahat saja. Semisal… melarang Myunghee bertemu dengan ayahnya? Tetapi Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan itu. Myunghee _menyukai_ Jaehyun, dan tidak hanya Jaehyun tapi juga _keluarganya_. Ten juga bersikap _baik_ padanya.

Taeyong memijit kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

 **-oOo-**

Ten sibuk dengan ponselnya saat memasak di dapur. Bagaimana tidak, terhitung sudah 45 menit ia berkutat di dapur, _sendirian_ , mencoba untuk berdamai dengan berbagai macam masakan dan sebuah buku resep. Tetapi tetap saja ada hal yang gagal untuk ia pahami.

Ten bernafas lega saat sebuah suara tersambung lewat ponselnya. " _Yoboseyo_?"

" _Yoboseyo eonni_ , aku butuh bantuanmu. Hiks."

" _E-eh? Ada apa Ten_?"

"Jadi begini, aku sudah… uhm… kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya aku menjadi lumut di dapur? Ah ya, jadi aku bingung har—"

" _Hahahahaha jadi kau sedang memasak? Dan kau bingung dengan masakanmu? Kesul—ya! Myunghee!_ "

Secara refleks Ten menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu tertawa kecil membayangkan Taeyong yang berteriak karena ulah Myunghee. Tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi cerah.

"Ya _eonni_! Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah saja? Aku yakin Myunghee pasti merindukan Micha, karena Micha juga beberapa hari ini selalu menyebut nama Myunghee…. Ah! Aku juga punya beberapa es krim yang enak, lal—"

" _Bilang saja kau memintaku ke rumahmu untuk membantumu memasak_."

"Aku sayang _eonni_ cantik~ Chu~"

" _Hahhh kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Myunghee. Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang, tunggu aku_."

"Yeay! _Eonni_ terbaik! Aku cinta padamu~ _Nan gidaryo_ ~ Hati-hati di jalan sayangku~ Chu~" lalu Ten memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan cengiran jahilnya. Sepertinya batinnya terkoneksi dengan Myunghee yang di sana sedang merengek meminta bertemu dengan Micha.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyong datang bersama Myunghee. Myunghee yang mendapatkan sinyal untuk bermain bersama Micha langsung pergi ke kamar Micha. Micha tertawa melihat kehadiran Myunghee dan sudah sangat bisa ditebak, mereka bermain bersama.

"Hai _eonni_ ," Ten tersenyum centil membuat Taeyong memutar bolamatanya. Namun ia berganti mendelik kaget saat melihat bahan masakan Ten yang lumayan banyak.

"Kau mau memasak apa? Sebanyak ini?"

"Untuk makan besar malam ini. Hehehe, jadi _eonni_ mau kan membantuku? Nanti kita makan malam bersama saja."

" _Aigooo_ , pantas saja kau butuh bantuanku. Nah sekarang mari kita mulai dari… uhm.. darimana ya?" Taeyong menyentuh bahan makanan itu satu per satu. "Ah! Ayo kita membuat makanan utama dulu."

" _Aye_ - _aye_! Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Kau cuci dulu sayurannya," perintah Taeyong lalu mengambil buku resep yang tergeletak manis di dapur itu. "Uhm, ini bagus. Kurasa mudah. Kau sudah membaca resep ini kan?"

"Ya memang mudah, tetapi… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," Ten cengengesan. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil lalu mulai berkutat dengan daging. Mereka berdua sepertinya asyik dengan dunia mereka sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada dua lelaki yang masuk ke rumah itu.

"Ah, Jaehyunnie! Johnny _oppa_!" Ten langsung menghampiri lelaki yang baru saja masuk itu setelah mendengar suaranya—meninggalkan Taeyong yang sibuk dengan adonannya. Ya, yang masuk bukan maling melainkan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum sementara Johnny celingukan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Johnny penasaran saat melihat Ten dengan rambut kuncir kudanya dan apron pinknya.

"Memasak."

"Sejak kapan adikku bisa memasak?"

"Ya _oppa_! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Jaehyunnie, marahi dia!"

"Mana bisa aku memarahi kakakmu kalau yang ia ucapkan memang benar?"

"Kalian sama saja menyebalkannya," Ten langsung ngeloyor ke dapur untuk menemui Taeyong yang masih mengaduk adonan puding mangga. "Jaehyun pulang. Maaf ya aku meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula kau meninggalkanku di dapur, bukan di tengah hutan, hahahaha," Taeyong tertawa. Ten meringis, lalu matanya menangkap Johnny yang melangkah menuju dapur. "Ah _eonni_! Aku sampai lupa menceritakan sesuatu! Kau tahu tidak, _oppa-_ ku berkunjung kemari! Ah ya aku akan kenalkan ia padamu."

"Hmmm?" Taeyong mendelik tidak paham. Sepertinya ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya sampai tidak bisa menangkap kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Ten. Ten langsung menarik Johnny yang berjalan pelan ke dapur. " _Oppa_! Perkenalkan, ini _eonniku_ , Taeyong."

"T-Taeyong?" Johnny mengerjapkan mata saat ia bertemu dengan Taeyong. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, Taeyong berada di _rumah_ _adiknya_ dan memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan _eonni_. Itu berarti selama ini adiknya _dekat_ dengan _mantan pacar_ suaminya. Taeyong secara refleks menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, tetapi dengan cueknya ia melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Ya, Johnny-ssi."

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Hmm, kami pernah bertemu saat aku mengambil pesananmu Ten."

"Wah kabar baik! Semoga kalian bisa _berteman baik_ ya," Ten tersenyum jahil ke arah Johnny dan Taeyong. Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis—sepertinya ia masih enggan memaafkan Johnny dan mulutnya yang beracun. Berbeda dengan Taeyong, Johnny malah tersenyum jahil.

"Tenang saja, kami pasti akan _berteman baik_ ," Johnny menekan kata berteman baik pada kalimatnya. Ia melirik Taeyong yang menampilkan wajah datarnya. Ia melihat ada _cookies_ di sebelah Taeyong. Dengan sengaja, ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Taeyong dari belakang untuk mengambil _cookies_ itu. Taeyong langsung menatap Johnny tajam. "Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dan mengambil _cookies_ -nya?"

"Terlalu malas. Lagipula tanganku panjang dan masih bisa meraih _cookies_ itu," dan Johnny sekali lagi melakukan hal itu, membuat Taeyong kesal. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa memendam karena ada Ten di sana—dengan cengirannya.

" _Oppa_ , jangan menggoda Taeyong _eonni_."

"Aku tidak menggodanya."

"Tapi kau _modus_."

"Terserah apa katamu," Johnny menggedikkan bahunya. Dengan seenaknya sendiri, ia malah meletakkan dagunya di bahu Taeyong—membuat pipi mereka saling menempel. Taeyong merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, dan jantungnya… eh? Taeyong yakin ia tidak memiliki kelainan jantung, tapi saat ini jantungnya berdegup _lebih cepat_ dari biasanya. "Taeyong _ie_."

"Hmmm?"

"Itu apa?"

"Puding mangga."

"Buatlah lebih banyak, aku suka puding mangga."

"Pudingnya sudah habis kumasak," Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. Ten langsung mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Yah, mau tidak mau _oppa_ harus membelinya… mau ya?" Ten mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut—berharap Johnny mau membelikannya. Johnnye sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku adiknya itu, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi ya," kata Johnny sambil melirik Taeyong. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya terasa begitu hangat karena suhu tubuh Taeyong. Ia sengaja melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Taeyong untuk menumpukan tangannya di meja. Ten yang melihat _oppa_ -nya penuh akan modus hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Tepat saat itu, Jaehyun juga masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Ia hampir saja berlari dan menarik Johnny lalu memukul wajah pria itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Taeyong bukanlah _istrinya_. Ia mendesah kasar lalu mengambil minuman.

"Kalian seperti _pasangan suami-istri_ yang baru saja menikah," sindir Jaehyun sinis. Mengetahui reaksi Jaehyun yang seperti itu, Johnny mengeluarkan seringai liciknya.

"Memangnya yang boleh _bermesraan_ hanya kau dan Ten?"

"Ya, tetapi tidak dengan orang yang _baru kau kenal_ juga," Jaehyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Taeyong diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi ia tetap melanjutkan memasaknya. Sedangkan Ten ikut terdiam, merasakan atmosfir yang kurang menyenangkan sejenak. Namun, Tuhan memang menyayangi Ten. Tiba- tiba Myunghee berteriak.

"Jung _ahjumma_! Micha mengompol!" pekik Myunghee. Taeyong refleks berhenti sejenak, sementara Ten langsung berlari ke kamar Micha untuk menggantikan celana Micha. Johnny terdiam, masih merasakan hangatnya pipi Taeyong.

Begitu Ten menghilang, Taeyong langsung menyikut perut Johnny cukup keras—terbukti dari Johhny yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Johhnny. Wajahnya begitu dingin, tatapannya menusuk ke dalam mata Johnny. Johnny gelagapan.

"Apa maumu? Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya saja menyentuhku? Aku bisa saja menusukmu sekarang juga dengan pisau, hanya saja aku masih ingat ada Ten di sini," ujar Taeyong dingin. Johnny terdiam agak lama.

"Mauku?"

"Ya."

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu _wanita jalang_ ini? Aku _sibuk_ ," Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, hati Johnny mencelos saat Taeyong menekankan kata wanita jalang dengan konteks dirinya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah menyerangnya, namun ia masih enggan untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan laknatnya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Johnny memperhatikan Taeyong dari belakang. Bayangan akan istri di masa depan terlintas di benak Johnny. Taeyong benar-benar menawan. Rambut tergelung rapi dengan tusuk rambut dan apron biru benar-benar menambah pesona seorang ibu rumah tangga yang ada di hadapannya itu. Johnny tersenyum tipis.

Iseng, ia menarik tusuk rambut itu dan tergerailah rambut panjang Taeyong. Taeyong langsung menoleh dengan wajah yang sangat garang. "Ya! Apa maumu!? Pergi kau dari hadapanku!"

"Ya pergi kau dari hadapanku," Johnny menirukan gaya Taeyong—membuat Taeyong semakin jengkel. "Ya ya, tapi kau terlihat cantik tanpa gelungan rambut _ahjumma_ -mu itu."

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu."

"Aku hanya berpendapat."

"Terserah," Taeyong sepertinya benar-benar jengkel. Ia langsung terdiam dengan aura hitam menyelimutinya. Johnny bergidik—ia bisa merasakan aura itu.

" _Oppa_ , mau beli pudingnya kapan?"

"Oh ya, aku akan membelinya," Johnny menghembuskan nafas lega lalu melirik Taeyong yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

"Pergi yang jauh sekalian," Taeyong keceplosan berkata seperti itu dengan dingin. Ten menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. Setelah Johnny menghilang dari hadapan dua ibu-ibu muda itu, Ten mendekati Taeyong.

"Dia melakukan apa padamu, _eonn_?"

"Hanya menarik tusuk rambutku."

"Maafkan ia ya, ia memang suka seenaknya sendiri pada orang."

"Bukan masalah, Ten."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya _eonni_ , kalau ia keterlaluan katakan saja padaku. Aku akan memarahinya," Ten benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena ia bisa merasakan aura hitam dari Taeyong juga. Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati wajah Ten yang kurang nyaman. Perlahan aura hitamnya menghilang.

"Santai saja, Ten. Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman," kata Taeyong berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kesalnya. Ten meringis, lalu mencium pipi Taeyong.

"Aku sayang _eonni_ … kau tahu tidak sih? Aku tidak punya kakak perempuan dan aku benar-benar menganggapmu kakak perempuanku sendiri, jadi kalau Johnny _oppa_ nakal, kau bisa bilang padaku. Arra?"

"Ya," Taeyong mengulas sebuah senyum manis. Ya, senyum _manis_.

Sayangnya Ten tidak tahu, bahwa Johnny pernah menyakiti Taeyong lebih dari sekedar menarik tusuk rambutnya.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny menjauhi Ten dan Taeyong yang berkutat di dapur. Ia menghembuskan nafas leganya karena Ten _menolong_ dirinya. Ia berterima kasih pada Ten yang telah menghindarkan dirinya dari aura gelap Taeyong.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Jaehyun yang sibuk menonton televisi. Jaehyun melirik Johnny yang melewatinya. Tak ada niatan bagi Jaehyun untuk menyapa Johnny. "Menonton televisi?" Johnny berbasa-basi.

"Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri? Sudah selesai _bermesraan_ dengan _teman lamaku_?"

"Hmm…" Johnny hanya menggunggam. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di kamar Micha. Ia mendekati kamar itu. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa sosok anak itu. Benar-benar perpaduan yang _sempurna_ seperti Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Merasa diperhatikan, Myunghee menoleh. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan polos. Johnny tersenyum dan mendekati Myunghee. "Hai."

"Uhm hai," balas Myunghee. Ia melirik Micha yang tertawa karena mainannya lalu melihat Johnny. "Uhm…"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Myunghee. _Lee_ Myunghee."

"Oh nama yang bagus," Johnny tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala bocah itu. "Aku Seo Youngho, kau bisa memanggilku Johnny. _Uncle_ John. Aku kakak sepupu Jung _ahjumma_. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

" _Uncle_? Apa itu?"

" _Ahjussi_. Itu Bahasa Inggris."

"Ah _nde_ , _Uncle_ John," Myunghee meringis lucu. Johnny mengambil sebuah mainan yang ada di sana, dan ia ikut bermain bersama Myunghee dan Micha, sampai Micha terlihat menguap beberapa kali. " _Uncle_ , sepertinya Micha mengantuk."

"Hahaha _uncle_ tahu," Johnny bergerak untuk memindahkan Micha ke kasurnya dan menunggu anak itu sampai benar-benar tidur. "Hei, Myunghee."

"Ya?"

"Mau es krim tidak?"

"Eh? Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu temani _uncle_ ke supermarket, dan kau bisa dapatkan es krimmu."

"Yeay! Aku siap!"

"Nah, _khajja_ ," Johnny langsung membawa anak itu keluar dari kamar Micha. Ia sempat melihat Jaehyun sendirian bermain PSP-nya. Johnny hanya menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli, ia langsung membawa Myunghee ke supermarket terdekat.

" _Uncle_ suka puding rasa apa?"

"Hmmm, apa saja. Hanya saja Jung _ahjumma_ membuat puding mangga jadi kita beli puding mangga saja."

"Ah, itu puding kesukaanku!"

" _Jinjja_? Wow, kita memiliki kesukaan yang sama, _kid_!"

"Hehehehe," Myunghee menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sejujurnya ia tidak paham dengan arti kata _kid_. "Ah _uncle_ , karena kau sudah mendapatkan puding, apa aku boleh mendapatkan es krimku?"

" _Sure_ ," Johnny mengacak rambut Myunghee yang lagi-lagi bingung dengan kosakata Johnny. Oh, Johnny sepertinya lupa kalau bocah itu belum bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tetapi Myunghee tidak ambil pusing, karena Johnny menuntunnya untuk mengambil es krim. "Kau suka rasa apa?"

"Cokelat! Vanilla! Strawberry! Green-tea! Ah aku suka es krim apa saja," jawab Myunghee polos. Johnny hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengambil empat buah es krim dengan rasa yang disebutkan oleh Myunghee. "Empat?"

"Ya, untukmu semua," Johnny terkekeh lalu membayar belanjaan di kasir. Secara tidak sadar Myunghee langsung memekik senang dan mengikuti Johnny dari belakang. "Terima kasih, _uncle_!"

"Sama-sama, nah sekarang ayo kita pulang," Johnny menggandeng Myunghee. Myunghee secara tiba-tiba memperhatikan Johnny. "Hmmm?"

" _Uncle_ tinggi sekali. Tangan _uncle_ lebih besar dari tangan Jung _ahjussi._ "

"Tentu saja, karena _uncle_ ini kakaknya Jung _ahjussi_."

"Apa aku bisa tinggi seperti _uncle_?"

"Kalau kau rajin minum susu kurasa kau bisa setinggi _uncle_."

"Hmmm," Myunghee menggumam. Tiba-tiba Johnny mengangkat Myunghee dan mendudukkan anak itu di bahunya. Secara refleks anak itu memeluk kepala Johnny. "Y-ya! _Uncle_ aku takut jatuh!"

"Kau aman kalau aku yang menggendongmu. Kalau bersama Jung _ahjumma_ dalam keadaan begini, baru kau boleh panik," ceplos Johnny. Myunghee menyamankan posisinya, ia merasa takjub saat melihat sekitarnya.

"Wah, aku melihat benda di sekitarku jadi tampak pendek," kata Myunghee membuat Johnny terkekeh lagi. "Aku ingin tinggi seperti _uncle_."

"Kalau begitu rajinlah meminum susu."

"Myunghee suka susu kok! _Eomma_ setiap hari membuatkanku susu!"

"Hahaha, _eomma_ perhatian padamu ya?"

"Iya, dia baiiiiiiiik sekali. _Eomma_ juga cantik sekali. _Eomma_ bilang _eomma_ sangat menyayangiku. _Eomma_ kadang cerewet tapi aku suka dekat-dekat dengan _eomma_. _Eomma_ juga suka membuat _cookies_! Rasanya enak," celoteh Myunghee. Johnny mendengarkan celotehan Myunghee dengan seksama.

"Lalu?"

" _Eomma_ juga suka mengajakku jalan-jalan, membelikanku baju dan mainan…. Pokoknya _eomma_ itu sangat baik. Tapi kadang…"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku sering melihat _eomma_ diam saja. Lalu saat kuajak bicara _eomma_ seperti kaget. Aku pernah melihat _eomma_ sedih, dan aku ikut sedih," Myunghee cemberut. "Aku tidak suka melihat _eomma_ sedih. Apalagi marah. Itu akan membuatku menangis."

"Kau sangat sayang pada _eomma_ ya?"

"Tentu saja! _Eomma_ itu terbaik!" Myunghee mengacungkan dua jempol di udara. Johnny tersenyum miris. Ia teringat perlakuannya terhadap Taeyong. Johnny mendesah pelan, ia tahu ia _salah._

Dan, ia _menyesal_ telah bersikap kasar pada ibu dari Myunghee itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Myunghee! Astaga di mana anak itu!?" Taeyong panik setengah mati saat ia tahu Myunghee tidak ada di rumah keluarga Jung itu. Ten menggaruk kepalanya. Ia juga bingung.

"Johnny _oppa_! Astaga dia kemana," Ten memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Hening.

Kedua ibu muda itu menepuk dahinya bersamaan.

"PASTI JOHNNY MEMBAWA MYUNGHEE PERGI!" ujar mereka bersamaan. Jaehyun mendengar itu semua. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Tenang saja, ia takkan menyakiti anakmu itu," kata Jaehyun pada akhirnya. Ten bernafas lega—tahu kalau yang membawa pergi Myunghee adalah Johnny, ia tak perlu khawatir. Sementara Taeyong hanya terdiam.

Untuk apa Johnny membawa anaknya?

"Kami pulaaaaaaaang," dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Johnny memasuki rumah itu. Myunghee tersenyum polos. Ten, Taeyong, dan Jaehyun menatap mereka—tepatnya Johnny—dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Myunghee!" Taeyong secara refleks mengeluarkan nada tinggi. Senyum Myunghee langsung luntur. Ia mengguncangkan tubuhnya sendiri, memberi sinyal untuk turun dari bahu pria Seo itu. Johnny paham, ia langsung menurunkan Myunghee. Myunghee sendiri segera berlari ke arah Taeyong dan memeluk kaki wanita itu.

" _Eomma_ , jangan marahi aku dan _uncle_. Tadi _uncle_ memintaku untuk menemaninya ke supermarket dan _uncle_ membelikanku empat buah eskrim. Jadi _eomma_ jangan marah ya? _Eomma_ cantik… maafkan aku ya?"

"Hahhhh," Taeyong menghela nafas lalu menggendong Myunghee. Jika sudah seperti itu, dirinya bisa apa? Ia merutuki betapa lemahnya ia pada _aegyo_ Myunghee.

"Baiklah _eomma_ maafkan."

"Bagaimana dengan _uncle_?" tanya Myunghee. Taeyong menatap ke arah Johnny yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan karena dihujani dengan pukulan bantal oleh Ten—tentu saja karena ia membawa Myunghee tanpa ijin.

" _Oppa_! Seenak jidatmu saja membawa Myunghee pergi! Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya di jalan bagaimana hah!?" Ten memekik. Myunghee melihatnya juga. Ia minta turun dari gendongan _eomma_ -nya dan menghambur ke arah Ten.

"Jung _ahjumma_."

"Eh?"

"Cantik~ _Ahjumma_ cantik~ Maafkan aku dan _uncle_ yang sudah membuat _ahjumma_ khawatir, ya? _Ahjumma_ cantik… Myunghee minta maaf," dan Myunghee mengeluarkan jurusnya. Ten menatap Myunghee yang memeluknya lalu melirik Taeyong. Sepertinya mereka sama—sama-sama lemah terhadap _aegyo_ Myunghee.

"Y-ya baiklah _ahjumma_ maafkan."

"Kalau _uncle_?"

"Maafkan aku ya _ahjumma_ ," Johnny mengimitasi gaya Myunghee. Ten dan Taeyong berpandangan. Detik berikutnya dua buah bantal sukses menimpuk Johnny.

"Kau pikir itu imut!? Justru itu menjijikkan!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Oh, apakabar dengan Jaehyun?

Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Jaehyun sudah mengasingkan diri ke kamar Micha.

 **-oOo-**

"Taeyong _eonni_ , ini sudah sangat malam, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja?" tawar Ten setelah acara makan malam itu berakhir. Taeyong tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas tawaranmu tapi aku harus pulang. Besok Myunghee harus pergi ke _play-group_ dan aku harus menyiapkan beberapa barang bawaannya," tolak Taeyong. Ia merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus menginap di sana apalagi ada dua manusia yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ten mengangguk paham.

"Tapi aku sungguh khawatir."

"Aku akan mengabarimu kalau sudah sampai di rumah, kau tenang saja."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang," tiba-tiba Johnny sudah berada di belakang mereka. "Paling tidak aku harus memastikan teman adikku ini selamat sampai di rumahnya."

"Itu sungguh tidak per—"

"Ide yang bagus. Tolong _oppa_ antarkan _eonni_ pulang, ya."

"…" Taeyong terdiam. Ia mendesah pelan—sangat pelan sampai tidak ada yang sadar bahwa ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah _eonni_ , kau hati-hati ya? Aku tinggal ke dalam dulu," pamit Ten lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kini tinggallah Johnny dan Taeyong di luar.

"Ayo kuan—"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Taeyong dingin. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya."

"Keras kepala sekali," cibir Johnny.

"Terserah," Taeyong sudah siap untuk menuju mobilnya saat Johnny memegang bahunnya dan menariknya. Taeyong secarara refleks langsung mengeratkan gendongannya pada Myunghee yang tertidur. Ia mendengus kasar. "Apa kau tidak bisa untuk membiarkanku pergi!?"

"Tidak," jawab Johnny. "Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang."

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya," sebuah suara lain menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. "Taeyong bisa pulang sendiri."

"Apa kau setega itu membiarkan _teman lamamu_ pulang sendirian malam-malam, Jaehyun-ah?"

"Tidak, tetapi aku rasa kau membuatnya tidak nyaman."

"Apa pedulimu? Oh apa kau peduli pada Taeyong karena ia _mantan pacar kesayanganmu_? Atau karena kau masih menyukai wanita ini?"

 **-TBC-**

HUAAAAA!

Maafkan aku kalau updatenya lama, kemaren sempet nggak mood T^T

Nah aku memutuskan sebagai gantinya aku bikin agak panjang nih /? Hehehehehe

Makasih ya buat yang udah review, maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya T^T

Nah, now, mind to review? ^^

Terima kasih~

-with love, Lianatta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 6**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I found the one, he changed my life**_

 _ **But was it me that changed**_

 _ **And he just happened to come at the right time**_

 _ **I'm supposed to be in love**_

 _ **But I'm numb again**_

 _ **(What Now – Rihanna)**_

 **-oOo-**

"Apa pedulimu? Oh apa kau peduli pada Taeyong karena ia _mantan pacar kesayanganmu_? Atau karena kau masih menyukai wanita ini?" Johnny berkata sangat sarkastik. Tangan Jaehyun mengepal. Ia benar-benar muak pada Johnny.

"Kau _tidak tahu apa-apa_."

"Tentu saja _aku tahu_."

Taeyong terdiam, ia semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kalian berdua _tidak tahu apa-apa_ ," setelahnya Taeyong meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Jaehyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia memandangi Taeyong yang menjauhi rumahnya.

"Cih," Johnny berjalan melewati Jaehyun dengan tatapan sinis. Jaehyun balas menatap Johnny dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis. "Kau benar-benar brengsek."

"Kau idiot."

"Kau bajingan."

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu? Orang yang _tidak tahu apa-apa_ sebaiknya diam."

Johnny langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **-oOo-**

Myunghee cemberut saat duduk di bangku _play-group_ itu. Ia memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah sambil menatap tanah. Pelajaran telah berakhir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Ia bosan menunggu. Ia melirik kanan-kirinya dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa teman-temannya masih berada di sana. Bahkan bus sekolah sudah meninggalkan _play-group_.

" _Eomma_ lama sekali," keluhnya. Beberapa kali ia menatap gerbang sekolahnya itu dan nihil. Sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Belum pulang?"

"Ya! _Uncle_ John!"

"Menunggu _eomma_?"

"Iya, lama sekali," cerita Myunghee pada seseorang yang ia panggil _uncle_ John itu. Johnny meringis lalu menggendong anak itu di bahunya—seperti kemarin.

"Mungkin _eomma_ -mu terjebak macet."

"Tetapi tidak biasanya seperti ini," keluh bocah itu. Kali ini bibirnya semakin mengerucut. " _Eomma_ pasti sudah menungguku di gerbang saat aku pulang. Tapi hari ini _eomma_ bahkan belum menjemputku."

"Hmm," Johnny menggumam. "Hey _kid_ , kau lapar kan?"

"Iya."

"Mau makan tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau bisa dapatkan makananmu asal menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar, bagaimana? Nanti sekalian _uncle_ antarkan kau pulang."

"Serius!? Tentu saja dengan senang hati, _uncle_ tampan~"

"Baiklah, _khajja_ ," Johnny langsung membawa Myunghee menuju mobilnya dan mereka mulai berkeliling Seoul.

Berbeda dengan saat bersama Jaehyun, Myunghee lebih sering menceritakan soal kesukaannya dan bertanya tentang kehidupan Johnny selama di Thailand. Tak hanya itu, Myunghee lebih berani untuk menanyakan kosa kata dalam Bahasa Inggris yang sering Johnny ucapkan padanya.

"Jadi, aku harus apa selain minum susu agar bisa tinggi seperti _uncle_?" tanya Myunghee polos. Johnny berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, renang kurasa juga bisa menjadi olahraga yang menyenangkan," jawab Johnny sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Renang? Ah _eomma_ sudah lama tidak mengajakku renang."

"Hmmm," Johnny bergumam. "Kau mau renang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hari Minggu aku akan menjemputmu untuk renang pukul 07.00 pagi."

" _Jinjja_!? Ah tapi _uncle_ belum minta ijin pada _eomma_."

"Itu urusan _mudah_ ," kata Johnny santai. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia masuk ke dalam _blacklist_ dari ibu muda itu. "Ah, Myunghee."

" _Ne_."

"Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibumu?"

"Iya. Kami hanya tinggal berdua. Kata _eomma_ , _appa_ sedang pergi jauh," Myunghee menampilkan giginya yang rapi.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

" _Molla_ , _eomma_ hanya bilang _appa_ pergi jauh, jauuuuuuuuuuh sekali. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat wajah _appa_."

"Oh begitu," Johnny terdiam beberapa saat mendengar jawaban Myunghee. Sejenak keadaan mobil menjadi canggung. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan _appa_ -mu?"

"Uhm" Myunghee tidak langsung menjawab. Johnny menunggu Myunghee menjawab. "Aku… aku memang merindukan _appa_ , tetapi _appa_ jahat. Bahkan menghubungi kami saja tidak. Jadi… aku pikir akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki _appa baru_ yang perhatian."

Johnny terdiam. Otaknya berputar.

"Perhatian?"

"Iya, seperti membelikan makanan, menelepon, atau menanyakan kegiatanku."

"Memangnya ayahmu tidak melakukan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berbicara pada _appa_ ," Myunghee cemberut sejenak. "Bahkan _eomma_ terkadang menangis diam-diam kalau merindukan _appa_. Sungguh, aku ingin memukul _appa_ kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti karena membuat _eomma_ cantikku menangis."

Johnny menyadari satu hal dari apa yang dikatakan oleh anak ini.

Myunghee ingin _bertemu_ dengan _appa-nya_.

Dan ia sangat sayang pada ibu _nya_.

Dan, Taeyong masih _mencintai_ Jaehyun.

Seketika Johnny terdiam, kehilangan kata-katanya.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong menghapus airmatanya kasar. Ia terlambat menjemput Myunghee. Tentu saja, hari itu tokonya sangat ramai sehingga ia terlalu sibuk dan sampai lupa kalau ia harus menjemput Myunghee. Lima belas menit. Ia langsung pergi dengan sangat terburu-buru dan sesampainya di sekolah, ia merasa janggal karena sekolah itu tampak kosong.

Saat ia bertanya pada salah satu guru, guru itu tidak tahu dan tidak menerima laporan bahwa Myunghee telah dijemput. Taeyong langsung panik, meskipun pihak sekolah sudah bersedia membantu dan bersiap menelepon polisi dengan kasus anak hilang. Tetapi Taeyong menolaknya dengan sopan. Ia memiliki firasat kalau anaknya itu baik-baik saja jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya terlebih dahulu.

Namun, tetap saja yang namanya orangtua kehilangan anak itu pasti panik, bukan?

Taeyong menangis di sepanjang perjalanannya mencari Myunghee. Ia mengelilingi daerah sekolah itu—ia berpikir kalau Myunghee pulang sendiri, ia tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sekolahnya itu. Tetapi nihil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling Seoul.

Setelah sekitar dua jam berkeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun, ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang bisa saja menganggapnya gila karena dandannya yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sesosok anak kecil—usianya sekitar tiga tahun setengah bahkan lebih—yang sedang bermain. Dengan mata berbinar, Taeyong menghampiri anak itu dan memeluknya.

"Myunghee?"

"Eoh? _Nugu_?"

"E-eh? M-maafkan _ahjumma_ ," Taeyong buru-buru pergi setelah sadar bahwa anak itu bukanlah Myunghee. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia frustasi. "Myunghee… dimana kau…"

" _Eomma_!" sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan menyapanya. Taeyong tahu itu bukan halusinasinya, jadi ia langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia terkejut melihat Myunghee dengan Johnny di sampingnya. Taeyong langsung menghampiri Myunghee.

"Ya Myunghee! Kau ini darimana saja!? Kenapa tidak memunggu _eomma_ di sekolah sampai _eomma_ datang!? Kenapa kau malah pergi tanpa lapor dulu pada gurumu!?" Taeyong langsung berseru sambil memukul Myunghee. Ia sangat khawatir tentu saja. Myunghee menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Tidak, tidak ada _aegyo_ dari Myunghee. Myunghee tahu ini masalah serius, dan jika ia ber- _aegyo,_ yang ada _eomma-_ nya akan makin marah padanya.

"H-hiks _eomma_ maafkan aku… Myunghee salah," Myunghee langsung memeluk _eomma_ -nya. "Myunghee minta maaf, hiks."

"Kau tahu _eomma_ sangat khawatir padamu!"

"M-maafkan aku _eomma_ … h-hiks... _eomma_ hiks… s-sakit."

"Taeyong berhentilah memukul anakmu," Johnny melerai pertengkaran itu dan menggendong Myunghee yang menangis. "Ini salahku. Aku tidak meminta ijin padamu ataupun guru yang ada di sekolah."

Taeyong bernafas kasar. Matanya menatap Johnny penuh amarah. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir pada anakku? Beraninya kau _menculik_ anakku!"

"Aku tidak menculiknya! Aku hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jal—"

"Tanpa ijin dariku!? Kau pikir kau itu siapa!? Kau bahkan bukan _ayah_ dari anakku!"

"Aku benar-benar min—"

"Myunghee, pulang sekarang!" Taeyong berusaha merebut Myunghee dari Johnny. Myunghee mengeratkan pelukan pada Johnny. Ia takut, sangat takut, kalau ibunya sudah benar-benar marah. "Myunghee!"

"Taeyong kau membuatnya takut!" Johnny mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi. "Ia sudah minta maaf padamu, kenapa kau masih kasar padanya!? Ia takut padamu!"

"Dia bukan _anakmu_. Ini urusanku!"

"Aku tidak peduli soal dia anakku atau bukan, tapi kau membuatnya takut! Ia sudah meminta maaf, jadi apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya!? Kau ini ibu macam apa!? Membuat anakmu sendiri ketakutan dan menangis seperti ini!"

"…" Taeyong langsung terdiam. Ia menetralkan nafasnya. Ia menatap Johnny, lalu berganti menatap Myunghee yang masih menangis. Pandangannya mulai melembut, ia mengusap punggung Myunghee. "Sayang…"

" _Eomma_ aku minta maaf! Hiks hiks..."

"Sini," dengan lembut Taeyong mengambil alih Myunghee dari Johnny. Myunghee langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan erat. " _Eomma_ minta maaf sudah memukulmu."

"Hiks hiks. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku percaya Lee Myunghee tidak akan mengingkari janjinya," Taeyong mengusap airmata Myunghee. "Nah sekarang ayo kita pulang, _eomma_ akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Apapun yang kau minta untuk makan malam, _eomma_ akan turuti."

"Aku mau disuapi _eomma_."

"Baiklah," Taeyong berbalik untuk membawa Myunghee namun sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Taeyong melirik Johnny.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir," ujar Johnny. Sangat _jarang_ Johnny _meminta maaf_ pada orang lain. Taeyong menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya," jawab Taeyong singkat dan ia berlalu.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny menghela nafasnya kasar lalu memasuki rumah mewah itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tinggal di sana tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali ke Thailand—untuk mengurus perusahaan di bagian sana, tentu saja. Ia merasa cukup nyaman berada di Seoul.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu dan menatap langit-langit sembari otaknya berpikir.

Kenapa ia harus _peduli_ pada Taeyong?

Untuk apa ia menanyakan soal _ayah_ pada Myunghee?

Johnny merasa ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Sudah jelas, baginya Taeyong bukanlah wanita yang _baik_. Tetapi kenapa semakin ke sini ia semakin tertarik pada ibu muda itu? Johnny menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya _peduli_ karena _bersimpati_ atas kisah hidup ibu muda itu.

 _Renang? Ah eomma sudah lama tidak mengajakku renang._

Tiba-tiba Johnny teringat kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Myunghee itu. Sejujurnya saat ia berkata Hari Minggu akan menjemput anak itu, itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tetapi ia ingat ekspresi wajah Myunghee.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama Myunghee di Hari Minggu.

 **-oOo-**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Tidak biasanya Myunghee bangun pukul 06.00 pagi dan langsung mandi, lalu menyiapkan baju renangnya. Senyum senang menghiasi wajahnya yang polos. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa ia akan bersenang-senang hari ini.

"Myunghee?" Taeyong mengucek matanya dan menatap Myunghee aneh. "Baju renang?"

" _Uncle_ John akan mengajakku renang hari ini!" jawab Myunghee senang. Taeyong langsung mendesah kasar.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan? _Eomma_ tidak memberimu ijin untuk keluar hari ini."

"T-tapi _eomma_ , kata _uncle_ ia akan meminta i—"

"Kau tetap di rumah, Myunghee. _Eomma_ tidak mengijinkan," setelah itu Taeyong pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Myunghee di kamarnya. Secara tiba-tiba Myunghee cemberut. _Mood_ baiknya langsung berubah drastis. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur sambil cemberut. Padahal ia sudah sangat bersemangat untuk pergi berenang.

"H-hiks," Myunghee mulai menangis. Taeyong yang berada di dapur membuat sarapan dalam diam. Ia tahu, ia mungkin terlalu keras pada Myunghee tetapi ia masih jengkel karena Johnny kemarin dengan seenak sendiri membawa anaknya pergi, lalu sekarang mengajaknya bermain tanpa meminta ijin pada dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Bukannya ia tidak dengar, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik bahkan untuk menangkap suara tangis Myunghee di kamar yang begitu pelan. Ia mendesah pelan. Kalau sudah begini, ia benar-benar tidak tega. Taeyong segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur, lalu menghampiri Myunghee.

"Hiks... hiks…"

"Myunghee-ya."

" _E-eomma_ … hiks…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi berenang?"

"I-iya… hiks…"

"Baiklah, _eomma_ akan menemanimu berenang," Taeyong mengusap rambut Myunghee dengan lembut. "Tapi, temani _eomma_ dulu ya ke toko roti, _eomma_ harus memastikan toko buka terlebih dahulu dengan baik."

" _Jinjja_!? Ah _eomma_ terbaik!" Myunghee langsung meloncat ke arah Taeyong dan menerjang wanita muda itu dengan ciuman di wajahnya. Taeyong terkekeh geli lalu mencium wajah anaknya sebelum ia mandi lalu bersiap. Setelahnya, ia menambahkan beberapa barang penting untuk berenang ke dalam tas Myunghee lalu mereka segera berangkat ke toko roti.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya," sapa salah satu pegawai di sana. Taeyong tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, sementara Myunghee menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang menggemaskan—membuat para pegawai di sana ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil Myunghee. Taeyong mengecek beberapa keperluan sebelum tokonya buka, ia juga mengobrol sebentar dengan pegawainya.

" _Uncle_!" tiba-tiba Taeyong dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria yang berutubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat dikenalinya. Taeyong berusaha mengabaikan pria itu dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan pegawainya.

"Hey, _kiddo_!"

" _Uncle_ mau membeli roti untuk sarapan?"

"Awalnya, sekalian berniat menanyakan letak rumahmu. Kau siap untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah," Johnny mengusap kepala Myunghee lalu menghampiri Taeyong. "Taeyong-ah."

"Maaf tapi toko kami belum buka."

"Hmm," Johnny melihat arlojinya. "07.05. Kurasa seharusnya kau sudah membuka toko ini sejak lima menit yang lalu, Nyonya Lee."

"Aku tahu."

"Sebagai _owner_ yang baik, ketepatan waktu itu penting," Johnny melihat-lihat seisi ruangan itu. "Padahal aku akan membeli sarapan di sini."

"Terserah."

"Wow, sebagai _owner_ seharusnya kau bersikap sopan padaku. Bukankah kau ini sudah _professional_? Aku yakin kau tidak mau rugi hanya karena pelayanananmu yang tidak baik padaku. Aku kemari sebagai _pelanggan_ , bukan _Tuan Seo_."

"…" Taeyong merasa mati gaya. Apa yang dikatakan Johnny itu benar. Dengan nafas panjang, ia menatap Johnny tegas lalu bergantian pada pegawainya. "Eunsun-ah, tolong layani pria ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau _owner_ toko ini yang melayaniku langsung."

Taeyong menggeram keasl. Ia menatap Johnny ketus. "Tch, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begitukah caramu melayani orang? Dengan ketus?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mau _muffin_ dan _greentea latte. Less sugar, please_."

" _Wait a minute_ ," Taeyong langsung berlalu begitu saja untuk membuat pesanan Johnny. Johnny menggedikkan bahu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana bersama Myunghee.

" _Uncle_ , apa _eomma_ boleh ikut bersama kita?"

"Tentu saja, _eomma bahkan_ harus ikut bersama kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya ia tahu _uncle_ tidak akan menculikmu," Johnny tertawa kecil, begitu pula Myunghee. Myunghee lalu mulai menceritakan insiden tadi pagi dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Johnny mendengarkan dengan seksama, jujur saja ia _terkesan_. Myunghee memang cerewet. Tetapi ia bukanlah tipikal anak nakal yang terlalu banyak maunya. Ia hanya suka _bercerita_.

"Ini pesananmu," Taeyong menghampiri meja itu dan menyerahkan pesanan Johnny. Johnny menatap pesanannya, lalu ganti menatap Taeyong.

"Terima kasih," Johnny tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang, bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi berenang."

"Aku tidak bilang kau _diajak_."

"Tetapi aku sudah berjanji pada Myunghee kemarin. Jadi, aku _wajib_ ikut. Tidak ada penolakan," praktis, perkataan Johnny membuat Taeyong dongkol. Tetapi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia melihat Myunghee yang begitu bersemangat. "Kita akan pergi dengan mobil _ku_."

"Aku keberatan. Kau pergi sendiri. Myunghee dan aku pergi sen—"

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi _bersama_. Aku janji akan mengembalikanmu kemari sebelum pukul tiga sore tepat."

"Terserah padamu saja," Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Johnny langsung menggendong Myunghee menuju mobilnya. Taeyong pamit terlebih dahulu pada pegawainya, lalu mengikuti Johnny di belakang. Johnny membuka pintu depannya.

"Masuklah," ucapnya. "Kau harus duduk di depan."

"Ya," Taeyong masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di jok depan itu sementara Myunghee langsung duduk dengan mantap di jok belakang. Setelahnya, Johnny langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah _water-park_. Myunghee yang berada di belakang tak berhenti mengoceh—membuat Johnny tertawa sesekali. Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin tertawa, hanya saja ia masih tenggelam dalam emosinya untuk pergi bersama Johnny. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Begitu sampai, Johnny langsung membawa Myunghee ke gendongannya. Taeyong tetap diam, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia melihat _sesuatu_ di sana. Myunghee tampak begitu senang pergi bersama Johnny, sementara Johnny kelihatannya tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya itu.

Taeyong menelan ludahnya kasar. Jantungnya berdegup _lebih_ cepat.

" _Eomma_? Ayo temani aku ganti," ucapan Myunghee berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya, ia segera mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Kali ini, giliran Johnny yang terdiam melihat keimutan Taeyong—namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Kenapa harus minta temani _eomma_? Ada _uncle_ di sini, ayo kita ganti berdua saja. _Eomma_ -mu bisa digoda pria di kamar mandi nanti kalau ikut ganti bersama kita."

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu Johnny Seo!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang bisa saja terjadi," Johnny menurunkan Myunghee, lalu beralih mengambil tas ransel dari bahu Taeyong. "Kau ganti saja sendiri di kamar mandi wanita."

"Aku tidak ikut berenang. Aku malas."

" _Eomma_ tidak bisa berenang jadi _eomma_ tidak ikut berenang," tiba-tiba Myunghee membeberkan rahasia Taeyong yang memalukan. Taeyong langsung mendelik sementara tawa Johnny langsung pecah.

"Hahahahaha, jadi kau tidak ikut berenang karena tidak bisa berenang?"

"Diam kau."

"Cepatlah ganti, aku yakin kau akan mati bosan menungguku dan Myunghee berenang."

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

" _Eomma_ bohong, bukankah _eomma_ juga memasukkan baju renang _eomma_ di dalam tas?" lagi-lagi Myunghee dengan polosnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taeyong jengkel. Johnny menaikkan alisnya heran lalu membuka ransel itu. Ia memang menemukan ada satu set baju renang wanita di dalamnya. Johnny hanya mengambil baju renang yang lebih kecil lalu menyerahkan ransel itu pada Taeyong.

"Cepatlah ganti," dan ia berlalu begitu saja bersama Myunghee. Taeyong menerima tas itu dan juga berlalu dengan kesal.

"Pemaksa. Keras kepala," gerutu Taeyong kesal.

 **-oOo-**

" _Uncle_ ayo ke sebelah sana!" Myunghee memeluk leher Johnny sementara tubuhnya menempel dengan nyaman di punggung telanjang Johnny. Taeyong terdiam, jujur saja ia tidak mau melihat tubuh Johnny yang terekspos begitu saja. Tubuh yang begitu tinggi dengan _abs_ yang terbentuk sempurna di perutnya, Taeyong sejujurnya mengakui kalau bentuk tubuh pria Seo itu memang indah. Justru karena indah, ia tidak mau menatap tubuh itu terlalu lama. Dalam hati ia benar-benar mengumpat pada Johnny dan tubuh atletisnya.

" _Aye-aye captain_!" Johnny segera berenang ke seberang—meninggalkan Taeyong yang duduk diam di pinggir kolam. Ia menatap Myunghee dan juga Johnny. Betapa bahagianya mereka berdua. Taeyong mulai hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Myunghee benar-benar _senang_. Ia tampak jauh lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Taeyong seperti menemukan sesosok _ayah_ yang sedang bermain dengan anak laki-lakinya.

Namun dengan cepat, Taeyong menepis pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia tidak waras. Apakah semua ini karena _abs_ Johnny makanya ia tidak waras? Bodoh, tentu saja bukan itu alasannya.

Myunghee benar-benar tampak _nyaman_ bersama Johnny. Ia bisa melihat Johnny dan Myunghee yang sibuk bermain air di kejauhan. Tanpa Taeyong sadari, seulas senyuman tulus terukir di wajah cantiknya. Namun senyum itu segera luntur saat Johnny menghampirinya lalu meraih tangannya dengan _lembut_.

"A-apa?"

"Ayo ke seberang."

"A-aku takut."

"Aku akan memegangimu," dengan pelan Johnny menuntun Taeyong untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Taeyong agak gelagapan saat air itu menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasa begitu dingin dan nafasnya agak berat. "Rileks saja, kau akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, jangan takut. Bernafaslah secara normal. Lalu perlahan rendamlah tubuhmu sampai kepala agar kau terbiasa dengan air kolam ini."

"Y-ya," Taeyong melirik Myunghee yang duduk di pinggir kolam dengan senyum mengembang sambil mengatakan 'fighting' dari sana. Taeyong mencoba terbiasa di dalam kolam itu lalu merendam seluruh tubuhnya di dalam kolam—namun ia langsung berdiri dan menarik kepalanya keluar dengan agak panik saat ia merasakan air membasahi kepalanya. Johnny berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan kepanikan Taeyong. Setelah ia melihat Taeyong mulai terbiasa di dalam kolam, perlahan ia menarik tangan Taeyong maju untuk menyeberang—namun kentara sekali dari wajahnya, Taeyong merasa kurang nyaman.

"Luruskan tubuhmu, kau takkan tenggelam."

"Y-ya," Taeyong mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya namun ada perasaan takut di sana sehingga ia menapakkan kakinya lagi ke dasar kolam. Johnny tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Taeyong yang menurutnya _manis_.

"Kau ini galak tetapi menghadapi kolam saja takut," ejek Johnny membuat wajah Taeyong memerah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Tentu saja ada."

"Jelaskan."

"Orang dingin, galak, jutek itu biasanya berani menghadapi apapun."

"Lupakan teori itu. Musnah kau!"

"Yakin? Kalau aku musnah, lalu kau tenggelam bagaimana hmmm?" kalimat Johnny tadi berhasil membuat Taeyong terdiam dan malah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke tangan Johnny. Johnny tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk membawa Taeyong ke punggungnya. Ia menarik Taeyong mendekat, menaruh lengan kurus itu bahunya, lalu membuat punggungnya sendiri nyaman saat tubuh depan Taeyong menyentuhnya. Ia lelaki normal, jadi ia rasa merupakan hal wajar ketika ia agak merinding merasakan dua buah gundukan lembut menyentuh punggungnya itu.

Taeyong sendiri secara refleks memeluk bahu lebar itu dengan erat dan membiarkan lelaki yang membuatnya jengkel beberapa minggu ini membawanya menuju Myunghee. Di sana, Myunghee tersenyum lebar dan sudah bersiap menghambur ke arah Johnny.

Sejujurnya, ada rasa _nyaman_ yang ia dapat saat ia _memeluk_ lelaki itu.

Taeyong menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat Johnny kini ganti menggendong Myunghee dan mulai bermain air bersama bocah itu. Mereka tampak lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Saling mencipratkan air, tertawa bersama, dan Taeyong benar-benar yakin akan penglihatannya yang masih sangat bagus—ia bisa melihat dari jarak _sangat dekat_ saat Johnny mengusak rambut Myunghee lembut lalu memberikan kecupan di kening bocah polos itu yang langsung memeluk Johnny sayang.

Dunia Taeyong rasanya berputar. Ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak _pernah_ mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Johnny…" tanpa sadar Taeyong menggumam pelan saat Johnny masih memeluk Myunghee. Pria berdarah Thailand-Korea itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"T-terima kasih…"

"Hmmm," ada senyum tulus di wajah Johnny yang langsung merangkul bahu Taeyong.

Diam-diam, Myunghee tersenyum lebar melihat wajah ibunya itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Johnny.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah besar itu dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia merasa sangat haus dan lelah setelah acara renang tadi—dan jalan-jalan sebentar atas permintaan Myunghee, tentunya. Ia langsung membuka kulkas dan menuangkan jus jambu yang tersedia di kulkas itu.

"Baru pulang?" sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia melirik. Jung Jaehyun. Senyum tipis—dan sinis—terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ya."

"Berkeliling Seoul?"

"Tepatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama _Taeyong_ ," Johnny menekankan kata Taeyong dalam kalimatnya. Jaehyun menggeram pelan. "Ada apa dengan ekspresi bodohmu itu?"

"Untuk apa kau pergi bersamanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku perlu _memastikan_ kau tidak menggoda _temanku_.

"Teman atau _mantan kekasih_? Kau tidak berhak tahu urusan kami karena kau _bukan siapa-siapa_ dari Lee Taeyong."

"Itu bukan hal yang _perlu kujelaskan_ padamu. Aku hanya perlu _mem_ —"

"Kalau begitu aku juga _tidak perlu_ menjelaskan hal yang tidak ada _hubungannya_ dengan _mu_ ," Johnny berkata lebih sinis, membuat pria yang lebih pendek itu menggeram marah.

"Jangan coba-coba kau mendekati Taeyong."

"Apa masalahmu? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"Dia _mantanku_."

"Kau hanya bagian dari _masa lalunya_ ," gigi Johnny gemeretak. "Tetap saja kau bu—"

"Teruslah berkata begitu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa? Kau mengatakan hal itu seolah kau ini _berselingkuh_ dengannya."

"Bajingan, kau berisik."

"Kau yang bajingan, kau akan menyesal setelah ini," Johnny berlalu dari hadapan Jaehyun dengan penuh amarah, sementara Jaehyun meneguk air mineralnya kasar.

 **-oOo-**

"Hey," sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Ten. Ten menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Hey, _oppa_."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong," Johnny—si penyapa—menatap Ten serius. Ten mendesah pelan.

" _Oppa_ …" Ten merengek manja lalu memeluk Johnnya dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Johnny. "Apa…"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa yang _terjadi_ di antara _kau_ dan _Jaehyun_?"

 **-TBC-**

HOLA~~~

Aigoooo maafkan author yang lama banget ini updatenya T^T

Ah chapter ini kebanyakan JohnTae ya? Uhuhuhuhu MAAP T^T

Anyway, authornya mulai sibuk KPL, jadinya bisa dipastikan update-an fanfic ini pasti bakalan lama banget

Tapi saya usahakan kalau makin kesini ceritanya pasti saya panjangkan~

Dan mungkin setelah ini, saya akan uodate 2-3 chapter lg lalu tamat~

Heheheheheh

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, maaf kalau saya mgkin ga bisa memnuhi keinginan readers T^T

Nah, terakhir~

Mind to RnR?

-with love, Lianatta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 7**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I'm burning inside, riddled with holes**_

 _ **Your hairstyle, your waistline, up to your legs**_

 _ **Overlap with that girl, I'm caught in your booby trap (oops!)**_

 _ **I know I'm selfish, but I miss you**_

 _ **(Missing You – Winner Vers.)**_

 **-oOo-**

"Apa yang _terjadi_ di antara _kau_ dan _Jaehyun_?"

Johnny terdiam mendapati pertanyaan bodoh itu. Satu hal memang yang selama ini ia tutupi di hadapan Ten—dan beruntungnya Jaehyun mau _membantu_ menutupinya—yaitu fakta kalau ia _tidak menyukai_ Jaehyun. Ya atau lebih tepatnya _perasaan_ Jaehyun.

" _Tidak ada_ ," akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Johnny. Ia mendesah kecil. "Percaya pada _oppa,_ semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kami."

"Entahlah tetapi…" Ten menggantungkan ucapannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku hanya merasakan ada _sesuatu_ di antara kalian. Kalian tampak seperti berperang dingin. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _Taeyong_?"

Johnny memutar otaknya dengan keras—berusaha mencari jawaban terbaik atas pertanyaan itu. Ten menatap Johnny penuh tuntutan untuk segera menjawab. "Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku dan Jaehyun sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu jadi kami… hanya sedikit canggung."

"Uhm," Ten bergumam pelan. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Johnny. "Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu."

 **-oOo-**

" _Uncle_!" Myunghee berlari kecil ke arah Johnny. Johnny tersenyum dan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Myunghee.

"Hey _kid_!"

"Ya! Ada apa kemari?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu! Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan!" tanpa mengulangi kesalahannya lagi—yaitu membawa pulang Myunghee tanpa melapor—ia membawa Myunghee menuju sebuah restoran Thailand favoritnya. "Apa kau pernah kemari dengan ibumu?"

"Belum pernah."

"Nah, aku akan pesankan Tom Yum untukmu. Itu sangat enak," kata Johnny. Karena Myunghee tidak paham, maka ia menurut saja. Setelah makan, Johnny mengajak Myunghee bermain sebentar ke sebuah _game-center._ Setelah sadar sudah pukul tiga sore, Johnny memutuskan untuk mengantar Myunghee pulang.

Selama perjalanan Myunghee banyak bercerita soal sekolahnya. Ia menjadi lebih terbuka setelah cukup lama kenal dengan Johnny. "Begitu _uncle_."

"Jadi kau tadi hampir memukul temanmu karena dia tidak mengembalikan pensilmu?"

"Iya."

"Benar-benar lucu," Johnny geleng-geleng. "Oh, hari ini _uncle_ ingin mengajak ibumu jalan-jalan berdua."

"Tanpa aku?" Myunghee cemberut. Johnny mengusap kepala Myunghee sayang.

" _Uncle_ ada sedikit urusan dengan ibumu. Jadi, boleh? Bukankah _uncle_ juga sudah mengajakmu bermain hari ini?"

"Uhm... ya baiklah."

"Hahaha _good boy_ ," Johnny tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah karena _eomma_ tidak ada di rumah hari sampai jam makan malam, lalu pada siapa _uncle_ harus memulangkanmu?"

"Biasanya _eomma_ akan menitipkanku ke rumah Bibi Shim."

"Bibi Shim?"

"Iya tetangga kami."

"Oh. Jadi _uncle_ harus mengantarmu ke rumah Bibi Shim?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ah ya baiklah," sesuai instruksi, Johnny mengantarkan Myunghee ke rumah Bibi Shim. Johnny agak canggung karena bertamu ke rumah orang asing. Saat Bibi Shim menyambutnya, Johnny bisa menilai bahwa Bibi Shim bukanlah orang yang galak. "Ah, permisi. Bisakah aku menitipkan Myunghee?"

"Oh tentu saja. Kalau saya boleh tahu, anda siapa?"

"Saya Johnny. Dan… saya mau menitipkan Myunghee sampai jam makan malam. Maaf kalau merepotkan."

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak, aku malah senang karena bisa makan bersama anak manis ini," Bibi Shim mencubit pipi Myunghee gemas.

"Ah kalau begitu terima kasih," Johnny membungkuk dan segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Setelah Johnny pergi, Bibi Shim langsung bertanya dengan jahilnya pada Myunghee.

"Pemuda tadi tampan sekali."

"Tentu saja! Paman itu memang sangat keren!"

"Heyo, apa dia calon ayah barumu?" Bibi Shim menyenggol tubuh Myunghee. Myunghee terkikik geli, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Otomatis, Bibi Shim ikut terkikik geli melihat reaksi Myunghee yang menggemaskan.

"Hihihi, aku tidak tahu, bi. Yang jelas, aku pasti senang dia jadi ayahku!"

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong sudah menutup tokonya saat Johnny datang menghampirinya. Taeyong menatap Johnny heran. "Ada apa? Tokoku sudah tutup."

"Aku tahu. Aku… ingin mengajakmu ke _café_ sebentar. Hanya berdua."

"Berdua?"

"Iya, berdua."

"Maaf aku sepertinya tidak bisa karena Myung—"

"Aku sudah menitipkannya pada Bibi Shim jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," potong Johnny. Taeyong menghela nafas berat. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakannya disini? Atau lain waktu?"

"Tidak," tanpa persetujuan, Johnny menarik tangan Taeyong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Taeyong ingin berontak, namun ia tahu itu percuma jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja. Setelahnya, Johnny membawa wanita 29 tahun itu ke Garten Café.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku rasa tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk berbicara denganmu," kata Johnny. Setelah memesan, ia menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat. "Kau pasti ingat, pertemuan awal kita disini kan?"

"Ya," Taeyong kembali jengah saat mengingat bagaimana dirinya dulu bertemu dengan Johnny.

"Aku, minta maaf," kata Johnny. "Aku benar-benar emosi. Aku tahu sudah bersikap sangat kasar padamu. Padahal aku tidak tahu kalau kau bahkan… sudah memiliki anak."

"Tidak masalah," ujar Taeyong lalu perhatiannya terpotong karena pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka. Taeyong langsung memegang sedotan minumannya. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika sedang canggung.

"Ya… jadi yang ingin kubicarakan disini adalah… tolong… tolong buat aku _mengerti_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya, semuanya tentang kau dan Jaehyun."

"A-apa?"

"Ya, semuanya…"

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa," Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya meremas gelas cokelat hangatnya. Johnny menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku ingin… menghapusnya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat itu semua, hanya saja aku benar-benar harus _tahu kebenarannya_ atau aku bisa-bisa memandangmu jelek seumur hidupku," Johnny mulai frustasi. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa gusar yang terbaca oleh Taeyong. Taeyong menunduk.

"I-itu… menyakitkan."

"Percayalah padaku," Johnny mulai menggenggam tangan Taeyong—menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dirasakan oleh Taeyong. Secara refleks Taeyong ikut menggenggam tangan Johnny. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku, aku berjanji setelah ini aku tidak akan men- _judge_ dirimu seperti yang kulakukan tempo hari. AKu berjanji aku akan membantumu menghapusnya. Ini demi dirimu, Jaehyun, dan juga Ten. Terutama Ten, ia _harus_ tahu kebenarannya."

"Baiklah," Taeyong menghela nafas panjang lalu menggenggam tangan Johnny erat. "Aku adalah kekasih Jaehyun—dulu. Rasanya sangat manis saat ia selalu bersamaku. Ia benar-benar baik, bahkan ia pernah merelakan dirinya kehujanan malam-malam hanya untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun. Hahahahaha itu lucu bukan?"

"Sampai suatu hari setelah dia lulus, kami memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen dan tinggal bersama. Ia sudah bekerja, tentu saja kau tahu itu kan? Ia pewaris sebuah perusahaan. Ia… ia sering berkhayal untuk bisa segera menikahiku lalu memiliki anak yang lucu…" Taeyong tersenyum pahit. Johnny mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lalu?" Johnny semakin penasaran sementara Taeyong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ya, kau tahu kan apabila sepasang kekasih hidup bersama, pasti mereka melakukan banyak hal yang kadang melewati batasan. Seperti aku dan Jaehyun, suatu hari kami melakukannya… dalam keadaan sadar. Aku memang marah pada diriku sendiri karena sudah melakukannya dengan Jaehyun sebelum aku menikah tapi semua sudah terjadi dan aku rasa tidak ada gunanya aku menyesal."

"Saat itulah Jaehyun berjanji padaku akan menikahiku. Aku percaya padanya karena ia tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Tetapi kali itu, aku salah. Saat itu… saat aku pulang bekerja… ia… secara tiba-tiba membawa koper dan keluar dari apartemen. Padahal baru saja aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku… hamil. Ia berkata bahwa orangtua teman masa kecilnya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan ia harus menikahi perempuan itu. Aku… hanya bisa menangis," Taeyong buru-buru menghapus airmatanya yang keluar begitu saja. Johnny terdiam—terlalu kaget dengan cerita Taeyong.

"M-maafkan Ten…"

"Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya apa, jujur saja aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak membiarkannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku," Taeyong tersenyum getir. "Sejak saat itu aku mulai membuang segala benda yang menjadi kenangan kami berdua. Foto, pakaian, bahkan beberapa perabotan… aku memutuskan untuk menjual apartemen itu dan membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang kini aku tempati bersama Myunghee. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggugurkan Myunghee atau bagaimana karena satu-satunya hal yang aku miliki saat itu hanyalah Myunghee. Aku bersyukur ia tumbuh dengan baik, dan aku cukup berbangga bisa membesarkan Myunghee sejauh ini sendirian."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Johnny membuka mulutnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu… lalu kau tidak berusaha… meraihnya kembali?"

"Aku cukup sadar sebagai wanita yang pernah merasakan perih ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat disayang, dan aku tidak ingin Ten merasakan hal yang sama denganku," ujar Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—berusaha agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. "Aku cukup waras untuk tidak merusak kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain. Aku pernah mendapatkan luka dan aku tidak ingin orang yang berada bersama Jaehyun merasakan luka yang sama denganku."

Johnny terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Taeyong yang ia anggap merusak pernikahan adiknya, justru malah sebaliknya. Taeyong menunduk. Airmata lolos begitu saja dari matanya dan terjatuh di lantai.

Grep.

Johnny membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk kepala wanita itu, berusaha meredam suara tangis wanita itu. Hatinya ikut merasakan perih saat merasakan airmata Taeyong menembus ke kulitnya. "Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar menyesal pernah membentakmu."

"Aku… aku benar-benar mencintainya saat ia meninggalkanku, hiks… aku ingin menahannya tapi aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menahannya."

"Kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik… kumohon maafkan aku dan Ten."

"Aku, hiks, benar-benar sudah memaafkan kalian. Tapi maafkan aku yang masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Maaf, aku menangis."

"Menangislah, aku siap untuk menyembunyikan tangisanmu disini," Johnny membelai surai Taeyong lembut. Taeyong menangis semakin menjadi—namun ia juga berusaha meredam suara tangisnya sampai hanya Johnny yang mendengarnya.

Johnny benar-benar merasa bersalah.

 **-oOo-**

Suasana di dalam mobil itu benar-benar hening. Taeyong hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan Seoul di malam hari itu. Pikirannya entah sedang berjalan kemana sampai Johnny tiba-tiba berhenti. "Eh? Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Johnny. "Kau melamun?"

"U-uhm tidak…"

"Kau berbohong. Kau jelas-jelas melamun."

"Y-ya…" Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya. Johnny mendekati tubuh Taeyong dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "M-maaf…"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu," Johnny bersuara sangat pelan. Ia menatap Taeyong dalam kegelapan di dalam mobilnya. Wanita itu memang sangat cantik namun guratan lelah terlukis di wajahnya. Johnny mendekati wajah wanita itu. "Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak akan menganggapmu yang macam-macam, dan aku akan membantumu menghapus kenangan itu dari dirimu… kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku… aku berusaha percaya padamu."

"Kalau begitu… ijinkan aku menghapus kenangannya darimu," selesai dengan perkataanya, Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. Taeyong bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya nafas Johnny sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling memberi kehangatan, sampai akhirnya saling menuntut. Hisapan kecil, saling melumat… Taeyong menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam ciuman itu dan Johnny bisa merasakannya. Johnny membiarkan Taeyong bermain dengan bibirnya, membiarkan Taeyong menuntut dirinya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam permainan mereka, membiarkan Taeyong membagi kelelahannya pada dirinya.

Tangan nakal Johnny mulai bergerak menyentuh pinggang ramping Taeyong lalu naik ke punggungnya, hingga ia hampir menyentuh area pribadi di bagian dada Taeyong. Keduanya langsung tersadar dan keadaan menjadi hening.

"Maafkan aku… aku terlalu hanyut," ujar Johnny dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Taeyong. Nafas mereka saling memburu, Taeyong tersenyum tipis.

"Ya… ayo kita jemput Myunghee," Taeyong langsung turun diikuti dengan Johnny. Mereka langsung berjalan ke rumah Bibi Shim. "Permisi."

"Ya? Ah Taeyongie… Myunghee sudah tidur," kata Bibi Shim lalu mengantar Johnny dan Taeyong ke tempat Myunghee tidur. Taeyong akan menggendongnya saat Johnny menahannya.

"Biar aku saja," Johnny menggendong Myunghee dengan sangat hati-hati lalu pamit pada Bibi Shim. Mereka berjalan ke rumah Taeyong dalam diam. Begitu sampai di rumah, Taeyong langsung menyuruh Johnny untuk menaruh Myunghee di kamarnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam melihat Myunghee yang tidur dengan polosnya.

"Dia sangat polos ketika tidur. Dia… benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Begitulah."

"Sangat lucu melihatnya tidur," lalu hening. Johnny hanya menatap Myunghee yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Terima kasih," tiba-tiba Taeyong berujar. "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya," Johnny tersenyum—sangat tulus. Taeyong—dengan wajah lelahnya—ikut tersenyum, membuat Johnny merasakan pedih di hatinya. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun keduanya mulai mendekat dan bibir itu kembali berpagutan. Bermain, saling menumpahkan emosi, saling menuntut…

Johnny membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini lebih bebas dan dekat karena tidak ada penghalang seperti di dalam mobil Johnny. Sementara tangan Taeyong bermain di kerah baju Johnny. Ia meremas kerah baju itu—seolah menumpahkan segala rasa lelahnya yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia melumat bibir Johnny dengan rakus, menyiratkan bahwa ia butuh… ia butuh seseorang untuk menghapuskan lukanya.

Johnny melepaskan ciumannya saat mereka berdua sadar butuh oksigen. Taeyong menunduk, menyeka matanya yang sembab. Johnny mengusap mata Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau perlu istirahat. Tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan merusak kepercayaanmu padaku," Johnny mengecup kening Taeyong dengan lembut lalu ia berpamitan untuk pulang.

Taeyong menatap mobil Johnny yang menjauh. Ia memegang dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah Jaehyun pergi, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat _disana_.

 **-oOo-**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Johnny pada Myunghee. Hari ini Johnny mengajak Myunghee untuk _hunting_ pakaian dalam rangka mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-30. Myunghee sangat senang, karena ia diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih—meskipun bukan untuk dirinya.

"Ah _uncle_ tampak sangat gagah!" Myunghee mengacungkan dua jempolnya saat melihat Johnny dengan jas warna _burgundy_ -nya. "Warnanya bagus! Ada enam kancing, dan aku suka!"

" _Uncle_ memang gagah," kata Johnny narsis. "Nah _kid_ , sekarang giliranmu untuk memilih baju."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Myunghee langsung bergegas memilih beberapa model jas untuk dirinya. " _Uncle_ apa yang ini bagus?"

"Ah itu kurang."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Kau tampak benar-benar seperti bocah."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Ah aku rasa kau lebih pantas memakai yang ini," Johnny menyerahkan sebuah jas berwarna _cream_ dengan satu kerah coklat tua. Myunghee menatap jas itu.

" _Uncle_ tapi ini…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan, ini kan jas yang aku tawarkan di pilihan kedua tadi."

Johnny _sweatdrop_. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. "Ya, maaf _uncle_ tidak memperhatikannya."

"Hahaha _uncle_ lucu sekali," lalu Myunghee memakai pakaian pilihan Johnny itu. "Aku suka! Aku suka!"

"Ya sangat cocok denganmu. Nah sekarang ayo kita ke kasir lalu kita makan siang bersama dan menemui ibumu untuk memesan kue!"

" _Aye-aye captain_!" sejak mengenal Johnny, Myunghee mengenal Bahasa Inggris lebih dalam lagi meskipun ia hanya bisa mengucapkannya sepatah-dua patah kata. Setelah ke kasir, mereka bergegas untuk makan lalu pergi ke Fiore Bakery.

Johnny bisa melihat Taeyong yang tersenyum pada pelanggannya, melayani dengan cekatan, dan dari sanalah ia melihat sebuah aura _keibuan_ yang ia cari. Membantu pelanggan memilihkan kue ataupun dengan sabar menunggu pemesan memilih pesanannya.

"Taeyong-ah," panggil Johnny. Taeyong mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Johnny dan memberikan sinyal 'tunggu-sebentar-ya'. Setelah selesai dengan satu pelanggannya itu, Taeyong beralih ke Johnny. Myunghee? Ia langsung menyusup ke dapur untuk bermain bersama beberapa pegawai ibunya itu.

"Iya?" tanya Taeyong agak canggung. Ia teringat soal ciumannya semalam dan rasanya sangat canggung berada di dekat Johnny.

"Aku ingin memesan _cake_ dan _dessert_ padamu untuk ulang tahunku tiga hari mendatang," kata Johnny—terdengar dari nadanya ia juga agak canggung. "Bisakah?"

"Tiga hari lagi…" Taeyong buru-buru membuka bukunya dan membaca beberapa _list_ di dalam buku itu. "Ah tentu saja aku bisa."

"Baiklah berikan aku…" Johnny menjeda kalimatnya. "Yang terbaik."

"Ya," Taeyong menatap Johnny. Johnny balas menatapnya.

Hati mereka berlomba untuk berdetak kencang.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong mengecek kembali kuenya sebelum ia mempercayakan pegawainya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Ten. Dalam hati, ia sangat gugup. Memang Ten bilang bahwa pesta untuk Johnny sangat sederhana. Tapi sederhana bagi Taeyong dan Ten memang berbeda.

Setelahnya, Taeyong mengacak-acak isi lemarinya. Ia cemberut. Tidak ada gaun yang indah. Tidak ada gaun yang menurutnya cocok. Jujur saja ia bukanlah wanita feminim yang hobi mengoleksi _high-heels_ ataupun ratusan _dress_. Ia lebih suka memakai sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman. Di saat seperti ini, ia sangat membutuhkan Myunghee untuk memilihkannya baju, hanya saja Myunghee saat ini sudah berada di rumah Ten—sepulang sekolah, ia memang dijemput oleh Jaehyun dan langsung bergegas ke rumah pria Jung itu. Sambil menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah kemeja dan rok ketat selutut. Ya, pakaian seadanya, yang penting menurutnya pantas dikenakan.

Ting tong!

"Ish, siapa sih," sambil menggerutu Taeyong berlari membuka pintu. Alangkah kagetnya ia saat ada dua orang wanita dengan dua buah koper berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Y-ya?"

"Ini benar rumah Nyonya Lee Taeyong, kan?"

"Iya. Saya Taeyong."

"Ah, bagus! Perkenalkan, aku Key," si wanita asing itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Taeyong tersenyum canggung—merasa bingung dan agak… minder. Wanita bernama Key itu tampak benar-benar cantik, _fashionable_ , dan _fresh_. "Dan ini adikku, Seulgi."

"Halo, nyonya," wanita yang diperkenalkan bernama Seulgi itu membungkukkan badannya. "Kami berdua kemari untuk me- _make-over_ penampilanmu untuk acara nanti malam."

"E-eh? T-tapi aku—"

"Tenang saja, nyonya. Keluarga Jung itu adalah pelanggan setia kami, percayalah pada kami. Kami akan membuatmu cantik di pesta istimewa itu," potong Key yang bisa membaca kepanikan dari wajah Taeyong. "Dan masalah bayaran, tenang saja. Keluarga Jung itu juga memasukkanmu ke dalam _list_ kok."

"Oh begitu…"

"Iya, nyonya."

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk," Taeyong menyuruh kedua tamunya itu untuk masuk. Setelahnya, Key langsung membuka kedua koper yang berbeda ukuran itu. Ada satu koper khusus berisi gaun dan sepatu, dan yang lebih kecil berisikan peralatan _make-up_.

"Nah, sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengganti pakaianmu dengan gaun ini," Seulgi menyerahkan sebuah _dress_ dengan panjang di atas lutut bertali silang di punggung berwarna ungu tua. Taeyong menatap gaun berbahan _silk_ itu dan segera memakainya. Key dan Seulgi dibuat takjub karena _dress_ itu begitu cocok membalut tubuh Taeyong.

" _Fabulous_! _Perfect_!" puji Key lalu menyuruh Taeyong duduk menghadap kaca yang sudah Key siapkan. "Oke, sekarang _make-up_!"

Key sangat cekatan dalam urusan memoles wajah, sehingga tak sampai 45 menit, ia sudah selesai dengan polesan wajah. Bibir merah _,_ mata yang tajam namun tetap natural, tulang hidung yang tegas… Key dan Seulgi benar-benar berpikir bahwa yang di hadapan mereka ini bukanlah manusia tetapi dewi yang tersesat di bumi.

"Bagus sekali! Nah sekarang sentuhan terakhir, _hair-styling_!" seru Seulgi langsung bekerja cekatan untuk men- _styling_ rambut hitam Taeyong. Ia sengaja menyanggul rambut Taeyong dengan rapi untuk memamerkan tengkuk indah Taeyong. Namun ia juga menyisakan rambut Taeyong di bagian depan agar terjuntai begitu saja untuk memberikannya kesan anggun. Dengan pemanis berupa _high heels_ warna senada serta kalung dan anting-anting emas putih penampilan Taeyong bisa dikatakan _perfect_.

"Wah! Benar-benar cantik dan anggun!" puji Key tulus. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap datang, kan? _Khajja_!"

 **-oOo-**

Myunghee yang tengah duduk di bahu Johnny tampak sibuk bermain dengan Micha yang berada di gendongan Jaehyun. Anak itu merasa _excited_ mengingat hari ini ia didandani setampan mungkin oleh Key dan Seulgi serta memakai jas pilihan Johnny yang membuatnya tampak gagah. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada Johnny apakah ia tampak keren dan tentu saja Johnny menjawabnya dengan "iya".

" _Ahjussi_ , kapan _eomma_ datang?"

"Sabar ya, setelah ini ia datang," ujar Jaehyun dan Myunghee mengangguk. Semua yang hadir saat itu benar-benar keren di matanya. Jaehyun dengan jas _navy blue_ dan dalam kemeja hitam polkadot putih dan Johnny dengan jas _burgundy_ dan kaus hitam. Sangat keren di mata bocah berusia empat tahun itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Taeyong masuk ke ruangan itu—dengan Seulgi dan Key di belakangnya yang langsung bergabung dengan tamu lainnya _._

Taeyong langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tidak terkecuali Johnny dan Jaehyun yang juga melihat wanita itu.

Taeyong benar-benar tampak _menawan_.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga," Ten memberikan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Taeyong—membuat Taeyong berjengit agak kaget. Taeyong melihat Ten tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kau sangat cantik malam ini. Berarti kerja Seulgi dan Key tidak sia-sia."

"Ah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu atas kedua pegawaimu itu," Taeyong tersenyum agak canggung. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Hahaha, bukankah kita ini teman? Sudah sepantasnya aku memberikan hal seperti ini padamu," kata Ten lalu menuntun Taeyong untuk bergabung bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hampir saja tak berkedip sementara Johnny berusaha keras untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya atas sosok cantik itu.

" _Eomma_! _Neomu yeppeo_!" Myunghee berseru sambil mengancungkan dua jempolnya. " _Eomma_ benar-benar seperti seorang putri!"

" _Like a fallen angel…_ "

" _Like a_ …. apa _uncle_?"

"Ah tidak," Johnny mendekati Taeyong dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang berbeda di mata Ten. Ten tersenyum jahil lalu menyingkir dari Taeyong. "Kau sangat cantik."

"Dan _oppa_ menyukainya!" seru Ten sambil terkikik. Johnny melempar _death-glare_ ke arah Ten.

"Ya!"

"Apa sih, aku juga suka Taeyong _eonni_ kok! Tampak cantik!" kilah Ten. Ten tahu ada sesuatu _disana._ Johnny tidak akan tersenyum dan menatap seorang wanita seperti itu apabila ia tidak menyimpan _perasaan_ pada orang itu.

"U-uhm…" Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa canggung.

"Ten dan Johnny benar, kau memang cantik," tambah Jaehyun dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Taeyong menangkapnya. Jaehyun tampaknya ingin sekali memperkenalkan wanita cantik itu sebagai istrinya, bukan _mantannya_.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Johnny langsung menggamit tangan Taeyong. Ten, Jaehyun, dan terutama Taeyong langsung kaget karena Johnny tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

Grep!

"Mau kemana? Kau tidak perlu menggandengnya," Jaehyun secara otomatis menarik tangan Taeyong yang satunya. Johnny menatap Jaehyun dingin.

"Mengambil minum. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggandeng tangannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Jaehyun mendesis. Ten menatap kedua pria di hadapannya itu. Ia mendesah.

"Tuan-tuan, supaya adil bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarkan Taeyong _eonni_? Kumohon kalau kalian ada masalah, jangan bertengkar di saat seperti ini," Ten berkata dengan nada tegas—sebuah nada yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. Johnny dan Jaehyun terdiam sementara Taeyong kentara sekali kalau ia _tidak nyaman_. "Ayo _eonni_."

"I-iya," Taeyong membuntuti Ten yang melangkah pergi dari Johnny dan Jaehyun. Tangannya secara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Ten. "Maaf aku membu—"

"Tidak masalah. Mereka itu benar-benar membuatmu tidak nyaman," Ten geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi wajar sih, kau memang sangat cantik malam ini. Lihat saja banyak mata yang memandangmu."

"Tapi kau lebih cantik," balas Taeyong. Ia menatap Ten dan segala kemuliaannya. _Silk dress_ panjang tanpa lengan berwarna _baby pink_ , hiasan rambut berwarna keperakan, perhiasan yang berkilau, serta _high-heels_ yang cantik menghias kakinya. Ten tertawa kecil.

"Perbedaan kita hanya ada di bentuk wajah," kata Ten. "Semua wanita itu cantik, dan mereka cantik dengan cara mereka sendiri. Seperti _eonni_ , _eonni_ cantik dengan cara _eonni_ sendiri yang… keibuan? Seperti itu."

Taeyong terdiam. Ten benar-benar tampak berkilau di matanya.

Saat kedua wanita itu asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba Johnny menghampiri Taeyong dan menarik Taeyong ke tengah ruangan itu. Taeyong menatap Johnny penuh tanya sementara yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah yang sangat tenang.

"Ya hadirin sekalian, terima kasih telah datang di pestaku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pada kalian, inilah _calon istriku_ , Lee Taeyong!"

 **-TBC-**

HAI!

Aku datang dengan ff yang ruwet ini T^T

Maaf ya updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dan dsni Jaehyun muncul sedikit bgt T^T

Tapi nanti di chap akhir aku usahain bakalan banyak kok Jaehyunnya :')

Makasih buat yang uda review, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget.

Nah, mind to RnR?

-with love, Lianatta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 8**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **You were the shadow to my light**_

 _ **Did you feel us?**_

 _ **Another star**_

 _ **You fade away**_

 _ **Afraid our aim is out of sight**_

 _ **Wanna see us**_

 _ **Alight**_

 _ **(Alan Walker – Faded)**_

 **-oOo-**

"Ya hadirin sekalian, terima kasih telah datang di pestaku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pada kalian, inilah _calon istriku_ , Lee Taeyong!"

Seketika seisi ruangan hening.

"Jadi kutegaskan sekali lagi pada kalian yang bertanya padaku, dan secara resmi wanita _ini_ yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku," Johnny benar-benar mantap mengatakannya.

Mata Taeyong membulat. Ia terdiam—terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Johnny. Sementara Jaehyun menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat—penuh amarah. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Ten sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memperhatikan Johnny dan Taeyong yang sama-sama tampak tegang, namun pada detik berikutnya pandangannya teralih pada Jaehyun yang tampaknya bisa menghancurkan gelas _wine_ -nya saat itu juga.

Demi Tuhan, Ten bisa merasakan _kecemburuan_ Jaehyun pada Taeyong—karena sangat jelas kentara sekali.

Dan demi Tuhan, ia merasakan dirinya _cemburu_ atas reaksi Jaehyun.

Ia mengeratkan gendongannya pada Micha, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu matanya berkeliaran liar kesana-kemari—seakan mencari seseorang. " _Ahjumma_ ," sebuah suara kecil mengagetkannya. Ten menoleh. Myunghee.

"I-iya?"

"Kenapa suasananya menjadi menyeramkan," tanyanya polos. Ten mau tidak mau menorehkan senyum palsu, ia mengusak rambut Myunghee tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu. Ia kembali mencari seseorang dan akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang itu.

"Ah, Yoomi-ssi," panggil Ten pada wanita yang ia cari. Yang merasa bernama Yoomi langsung menghampiri.

"Iya, nyonya?"

"Tolong gendong Micha dan aku titip Myunghee, aku mau ke kamar kecil," ujar Ten lalu menyerahkan Micha pada _baby-sitter_ mudanya itu. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menghilang tanpa disadari siapapun.

Termasuk, Jaehyun.

 **-oOo-**

Ten terdiam sambil mencelupkan kakinya di dalam kolam renang belakang rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Persetan dengan pesta yang belum selesai, ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Selama ini, ia cukup bersabar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaehyun _masih_ mencintai Taeyong. Ia berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu hati Jaehyun yang tertutup. Namun sepertinya, inilah _puncak_ rasa lelahnya. Dengan sangat jelas, ia melihat bahwa suaminya itu _cemburu_ atas pernyataan Johnny.

Perlahan air mata menetes. Ia terlalu lelah. Cukup, ia merasa sangat sakit. Selama hampir empat tahun ini, ia berjuang _sendirian_. Selalu saja, Taeyong. Taeyong. Ia iri. Ia cemburu. Ia ingin sekali _menjadi_ seorang Taeyong yang mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"YA!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking mengagetkannya. Ten mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke sekitarnya. Sepertinya pesta sudah berakhir, karena yang ia dengar hanya suara lengkingan tadi. Penasaran, ia bangkit dari duduknya—tanpa peduli dengan _dress_ -nya yang sedikit basah—dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Taeyong dan Johnny sedang berdiri di taman samping rumah itu—dengan Taeyong yang membara. Ten berinisiatif untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar—mencoba menguping apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa!? Kau tanya kenapa!? Apa-apaan kau mengakuiku sebagai _calon_ istrimu!? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku hah!?" Taeyong menatap Johnny penuh amarah dengan suara yang sangat melengking.

"Aku hanya harus melakukannya."

"Harus!? Dengan cara ini!? Seperti ini!? Kau tahu, baru saja aku bisa mempercayaimu dan kau malah seperti ini! Asal kau tahu saja aku bercerita padamu bukan berarti kita punya hubungan khusus!"

"Aku tahu itu…"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau jelaskan untuk ini!? Apa kau tidak puas setelah mengataiku sebagai _jalang_ dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kau mengakui sebagai calon istrimu!? Apa kau pikir aku ini benar-benar murahan sehingga kau bisa seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu atas diriku tanpa persetujuanku!? Kau pikir aku ini apa!?"

"Dengarkan aku! Aku melakukan semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin Jaehyun mendekatimu lagi! Aku tidak ingin kau kembali bersamanya, kau menjadi miliknya lagi, lalu kau menyakiti Ten! Aku hanya berusaha menghin—"

PLAK!

"Setelah aku menceritakan semua kebenaran yang ada, kau masih menganggapku kalau aku ini wanita rendahan yang berusaha untuk menyakiti adikmu!? Tidak. Kau. Salah. Johnny. Seo," air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. "Setelah, semuanya. Termasuk janjimu… kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan itu," Johnny merasakan panas di pipinya akibat tamparan Taeyong. "Aku… aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak," suara Taeyong melemah. "Aku benar-benar salah mempercayaimu."

"Taeyong-ah…"

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi! Bukankah di matamu aku hanyalah wanita murahan?" Taeyong mengusap pipinya kasar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Johnny. Johnny menggeram dan menendang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Emosi benar-benar menyelimutinya.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun mendesah pelan saat di akhir pesta ulang tahun Johnny, ia kehilangan Ten. Yoomi berkata bahwa Ten hanya ke kamar kecil namun setelah ia mencarinya di setiap sudut dalam rumah itu, ia gagal menemukan Ten.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa!?" samar-samar Jaehyun mendengar suara teriakan Taeyong. Ia langsung menghampiri taman samping rumahnya dan menemukan Taeyong sedang beradu mulut dengan Johnny. Matanya membulat saat ia mendengarkan percakapan itu dan ketika Taeyong berlalu, Jaehyun mengejarnya.

"Taeyong _nuna_!" Jaehyun berlari dan meraih tangan Taeyong. Taeyong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaehyun, namun genggaman itu terlalu kuat.

" _Mworago_?"

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Kumohon jangan pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Urusi dirimu saja, Jaehyunnie. Apa hakmu untuk mengatur seorang _mantan_ kekasih?" Taeyong berkata sinis. "Ten membutuhkanmu, dan aku tidak seharusnya mengijinkanmu untuk kembali ke dalam hidupku."

" _Nuna_ , aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Seharusnya dari awal aku menghindarimu. Semuanya terasa sangat rumit. Kau tidak tahu betapa perihnya saat kau meninggalkanku, lalu kembali, dan membuatku menjadi seperti ini," Taeyong masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun. Perlahan genggaman Jaehyun melemah.

"Aku tahu, aku terlalu brengsek untuk semua ini, _nuna_."

"Kau tahu, aku memang masih mencintaimu dan aku sangat menyesal."

"Aku tahu, dan aku pun begitu."

"Aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini," bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Taeyong berlalu. Jaehyun menghela nafas, dunia seolah terlalu menyakitkan untuk sebuah kenyataan.

BUGH!

Jaehyun merasakan seseorang menarik kerah bajunya secara tiba-tiba dan menghantamnya. Ia tahu. Itu Johnny. Jaehyun tersenyum sinis. Ia bangkit, dan balik meninju wajah mulus Johnny.

"Beraninya kau!" Johnny berteriak dan kembali meraih kerah Jaehyun untuk menghajarnya.

"Apa!? Kau yang terlalu ikut campur dalam urusanku!" Jaehyun balas berteriak dan juga meraih kerah Johnny dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menghajar Johnny tanpa ampun. Johnny tidak tinggal diam, ia juga membalas hantaman Jaehyun sampai yang dihantam merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau yang terlalu brengsek!"

"Kau yang terlalu jauh mencampuri urusanku dan Taeyong! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Bangsat!"

"Tidak tahu apa-apa!?" mata Johnny menatap Jaehyun nyalang. Ia memberikan jeda dalam serangannya untuk berbicara pada Jaehyun. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau putus dengan Taeyong!? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau MYUNGHEE ADALAH ANAK KANDUNGMU DENGAN TAEYONG!?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia kaget saat Johnny membeberkan fakta yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan selama ini pada siapapun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau meninggalkannya saat ia hamil!? Kau pikir ak—"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" Jaehyun segera memotong ucapan Johnny dan menyerang Johnny sampai darah benar-benar mengalir deras di wajahnya. "Apa kau pikir saat aku meninggalkannya aku tidak merasakan sakit!? Apa kau pikir saat aku tahu kalau ia hamil aku tidak sedih!? KAU PIKIR APA AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAAT AKU DIHARUSKAN MENGAMBIL LANGKAH UNTUK MENIKAHI TEN DEMI MENYELAMATKANNYA DARI PAMAN BRENGSEKMU ITU!?"

"…."

"Semua orang tersakiti. Salahkan keadaan, aku tahu aku bersalah. Tapi kau tahu konsekuensinya kalau aku tidak menikahi Ten," Jaehyun menggeram. "Apa kau tega melihatnya mengemis di jalanan? Tidak, John. Kau _harus_ tahu, aku benar-benar _tidak baik-baik_ saja saat aku harus memutuskan…"

"…."

"Apakah aku harus meraih kebahagiaan _ku_ sendiri bersama Taeyong dan Myunghee."

"…."

"Atau aku harus menyelamatkan banyak orang. Termasuk keluarga Chittaphon dan keluarga Jung, keluargaku sendiri."

Johnny terdiam. Ia tahu, semuanya terluka disini.

Terutama Ten yang kehilangan kata-kata saat mengetahui fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Sebelum semuanya sadar, Ten sudah menghilang dengan Peugeot hitamnya.

 **-oOo-**

Ten nekat menyetir mobilnya sendirian berkeliling Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak terlalu bisa menyetir mobil ataupun kecelakaan lalu lintas, ia terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang harus ia terima saat ini.

 _Myunghee adalah anak kandung Jaehyun dan Taeyong_.

Ia pikir, Taeyong telah menikah sebelumnya dan memiliki seorang anak. Ia salah. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Myunghee adalah anak kandung dari Jaehyun. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menangis keras tanpa mempedulikan _make-up_ yang luntur. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Ia ingin menumpahkan segalanya pada seseorang yang ia percaya, seperti Johnny atau Jaehyun mungkin, tapi saat ini ia terlalu marah dengan kedua pria yang selama ini terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia padanya. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Air mata terus lolos dari matanya yang cantik. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia tidak peduli dengan klakson yang ditujukan padanya, ia hanya menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyalip kendaraan yang ia rasa menghalangi jalannya, dan berbelok dengan tajam. Ia tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri atau bagaimana. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit itu.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran wanita cantik itu hinggga akhirnya ia memutuskan utnuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Taeyong. Dilihatnya rumah itu. Kecil dan tampak sangat sepi. Ten mengusak matanya dengan kasar, memperhatikan rumah itu.

Ia menggenggam setirnya. Taeyong merupakan sosok _sempurna_ di matanya. Sosok seorang kakak perempuan yang selama ini ia cari. Yang bisa ia percaya. Seseorang yang selalu mendengarkannya dengan sabar, walaupun ia sendiri menyimpan rasa sakitnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—terlalu bingung untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus mengunjungi rumah kecil itu atau tidak. Terlalu banyak hal yang tersimpan dalam pikirannya.

Ada rasa cemburu, bersalah, marah, iba, dan terluka dalam dirinya.

Air mata yang tercampur _eyeliner_ kembali lolos, dan kali ini benar-benar merusak _make-up_ -nya. Ia lelah, ia tidak mengerti. Sampai akhirnya ia menelungkupkan wajahnya pada setir mobil dan tertidur.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah sembab. Ia tidak peduli dengan _make-up_ mahal yang telah disapukan oleh Key dan Seulgi, ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang kusut, ia tidak peduli _segalanya_. Kenyataan bahwa Johnny berhasil membuatnya malu di depan umum, dengan seenak jidatnya mendeklarasikan bahwa ia adalah calon istri Johnny, benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Apalagi, alasan yang dituturkan Johnny benar-benar membuatnya muak.

 _Aku menyukaimu_.

Satu kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Taeyong. Taeyong tidak peduli Johnny itu seenaknya sendiri atau bagaimana tetapi menurutnya ini sudah keterlaluan. Sudah cukup Jaehyun yang mempermainkan perasaannya.

Jadi tolong, seseorang sadarkan Johnny.

Taeyong tidak suka cara Johnny mendeklarasikannya. Membuatnya tampak seperti wanita yang lemah dan perlu dikasihani. Membuatnya tampak seperti wanita murahan yang harus dipenjarakan agar tidak lepas.

Tidak, Taeyong bukan wanita seperti _itu_.

Ada tangisan di kamar itu sampai akhirnya melemah dan hilang dengan sendirinya.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong terbangun dengan kepala super pening dan wajah berat. Ia duduk sejenak di atas kasur sambil memijit kepalanya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Omo_! Myunghee!" Taeyong gelagapan saat teringat anaknya. Ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan memanggil-manggil Myunghee. Sayangnya, Myunghee tidak ada di seluruh rumahnya dan ia memijit kepalanya lagi. "Pasti ia masih di rumah Ten."

Dengan nafas berat ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan berharap ia bisa lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Setelah mandi, ia menyempatkan diri dulu untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung itu tapi apa boleh buat. Myunghee ada disana karena ia terbakar emosi sampai lupa bahwa Myunghee juga berada disana. Dengan langkah berat, Taeyong keluar dari rumahnya dan bersiap menuju rumah keluarga Jung.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia mengernyit. Ia mengenal mobil itu. Mobil milik keluarga Jung. Ia berpikir tidak perlu repot-repot menjemput Myunghee karena pasti keluarga itu mengantar Myunghee pulang. Tanpa buang waktu, ia menghampiri mobil itu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan seorang wanita di dalam mobil itu. Keadaannya tampak berantakan.

"Ten! Ten! Apa itu kau!?" dengan panik Taeyong mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil itu. Wanita itu sepertinya benar-benar tertidur atau entah bagaimana menyebutnya, yang jelas ia tidak menyahut. Taeyong terus mengetuk pintu mobil itu sampai sang pemilik perlahan bangkit dan menampilkan wajah horrornya.

Bedak luntur, _eyeliner_ mencair dan membentuk beberapa garis air mata, _lipstick_ pudar… keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Ditambah rambut berantakan dan wajah pucat. Ten membuka kunci mobil itu tapi tidak membuka pintunya. Taeyong berinisiatif membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Ten! Astaga ap—ya!" Taeyong semakin panik saat Ten menatapnya seperti orang mabuk dan tiba-tiba ambruk ke tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha membopong Ten menuju kamarnya. Hal yang ia lakukan setelah menidurkan Ten di kamarnya adalah membersihkan kaki dan wajah wanita itu, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya, dan terakhir pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuknya. Untungnya Ten tidak terserang demam, tetapi Taeyong tahu Ten pasti menangis semalaman dan pastinya wanita itu mengalami pusing hebat di kepalanya.

Taeyong menyiapkan air putih, susu hangat, dan bubur untuk wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu di atas nampan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Ten sudah duduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah sayunya. Wajahnya itu jauh lebih parah daripada wajahnya saat ini.

"Ten," panggil Taeyong lalu menaruh nampannya di atas nakas. "Kau sudah nyaman dengan posisi dudukmu? Aku akan menyuapimu bubur hangat."

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Justru ia menunduk dan bergumam pelan, " _Eonni, jeongmal mianhae_."

"A-apa?"

"Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku," gumamnya berulang kali sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Setitik airmata kembali lolos dari netranya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Ten kau kenapa?" Taeyomg sedikit panik. Tiba-tiba Ten memegang tangan Taeyong lalu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan paling menyedihkan. "Ten…"

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

"Ten!"

"Maafkan aku, _eonni_ … Ma—" kalimat Ten terputus saat Taeyong memeluknya. Tangis Ten benar-benar pecah, ia memeluk Taeyong erat—menumpahkan segala perasaannya yang campur aduk pada wanita Lee itu. "Maafkan aku _eonni_ … Aku minta maaf."

"Ten," Taeyong mengusap punggung Ten lembut. "Tenangkan dirimu. Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku."

"Aku harus," balas Ten. "Aku harus, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Ten, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kumohon, tenanglah," Taeyong agak menekan suaranya—terdengar sedikit frustasi dan khawatir. "Aku memaafkanmu. Selalu memaafkanmu, jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau bisa semakin lemas kalau begini."

"H-hiks," akhirnya tangisan Ten mereda. Taeyong belum melepaskan pelukannya, ia masih mengelus punggung Ten dengan lembut. Setelah dirasanya Ten benar-benar tenang, ia baru melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan Ten ke tempatnya semula.

"Nah, kau pasti pusing kan? Kau harus makan," kata Taeyong lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur hangatnya dan menyuapkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit pada Ten. Ten menatap Taeyong sambil memakan bubur itu sedikit demi sedikit. Hening. Tak ada suara selain sendok dan mangkuk bubur itu.

"Aku, minta maaf," Ten memecah keheningan. "Aku…"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau…" Ten menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Bahwa Jaehyun meninggalkanmu saat kau mengandung Myunghee."

Taeyong terdiam. Ia menatap Ten lekat-lekat.

"L-lalu?"

"A-aku benar-benar m-merasa b-bersalah," Ten tergagap. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit sambil menunduk. "J-jika aku tahu saat itu _eonni_ h-hamil… a-aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Semuanya sudah terjadi, kan."

"Ya," Ten terdiam agak lama lalu menatap Taeyong. "A-aku belum pernah menceritakan h-hal ini pada siapapun… a-alasan Jaehyun… menikahiku."

"Uhm?"

"Ya… ini semua karena…" Ten agak bergetar, "adik ayahku."

Ten mulai bercerita.

 **-FLASHBACK ON-**

" _Senang bekerjasama dengan anda," lalu Nickhun memutus sambungan teleponnya._

" _Bagaimana, pak?"_

" _Ya, Perusahaan milik Jung itu bersedia untuk merger dengan perusahaan kita," ucap Nickhun di hadapan seluruh dewan komisaris perusahaannya. "Dengan begini, bisnis kita bisa maju di Korea Selatan. Dan, bisnis mereka juga bisa merambah ke Thailand."_

" _Wah! Selamat!"_

" _Memang tidak salah kalau perusahaan ini dipegang oleh anda, pak!"_

" _Semoga saja perusahaan ini bisa menjadi sebuah perusahaan terkuat."_

" _Anda memang benar-benar pengusaha yang sesungguhnya!"_

 _Pujian demi pujian dilontarkan pada Nickhun. Semua bersuka cita._

 _Kecuali satu orang._

 _Chansung Leechaiyapornkul._

 _Ia menatap kakaknya itu dengan geram. Ia tidak suka dengan kesuksesan kakaknya._

" _Lihat saja, akulah yang akan menyingkirkanmu dan memimpin perusahaan ini!"_

* * *

" _Ayah, kapan akan berangkat? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Ten cemberut. Nickhun mengelus surai Ten dengan lembut._

" _Ayah dan ibu akan pergi besok. Ini bukan untuk liburan. Ayah harus ke Seoul untuk menemui ayah teman kecilmu itu," ujar Nickhun._

" _Ayah Jaehyun?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Jadi apa ada kabar baik?"_

" _Ya, Jaehyun bersedia untuk merger perusahaan dengan ayah. Dengan begini, perusahaan ayah dan perusahaannya akan saling menguntungkan. Dan tentu saja, kau, sebagai satu-satunya pewaris…" Nickhun tersenyum. "akan lebih mudah mengendalikan perusahaan ini nantinya. Kau bisa belajar pada Jaehyun."_

" _Wow! Such a good news! Ah, ayah bilang, Jaehyun? Menyetujuinya?"_

" _Jadi anak ayah yang paling cantik ini tidak tahu kalau temannya sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaannya?"_

" _Ya… mana aku tahu. Ah, bawakan aku oleh-oleh!"_

" _Baiklah, ayah akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Ingat, belajarlah. Bersiaplah untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan keluarga kita," kata Nickhun. "Ayah hanya akan mengurus perjanjian merger ini. Setelahnya, kau yang harus berusaha untuk memajukannya. Ayah percaya padamu."_

" _Aye-aye! Aku berjanji aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik!"_

* * *

" _Kau akan membiarkan kakakmu itu, Chansung-ah?"_

" _Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Hahahaha."_

" _Jadi apa rencanamu?"_

" _Aku akan membuatnya tidak kembali ke Bangkok. Tidak sekarang. Tidak besok. Dan, tidak selamanya!"_

* * *

" _Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Nickhun pada salah satu teknisi jet pribadinya._

" _Sudah, pak. Setengah jam lagi, kita siap untuk ke Seoul."_

" _Baiklah," Nickhun mempercayakan semuanya pada pekerjanya. Sambil menunggu, ia mengecek ulang berkas-berkas yang akan ia bawa ke Seoul._

 _Sepertinya merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal ketika Nickhun tidak mengawasi pegawainya. Karena satu dari delapan orang sudah menyiapkan "sesuatu" pada mesin jet pribadi Nickhun. Pegawai itu tersenyum licik saat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Testing sebelum keberangkatan, pengecekan, dan hal lainnya sangat sempurna. Siap untuk diterbangkan._

 _Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa "sesuatu" itu adalah awal petaka bagi keluarga Leechaiyapornkul._

* * *

" _Ada apa?" tanya Nickhun pada Victoria. Victoria berkedip kaget—tersadar dari lamunan._

" _T-tidak. Aku… merindukan Ten."_

" _Sayang, kau ini kenapa? Ten baik-baik saja. Hari ini kau sangat aneh, bahkan kau memeluk Ten dengan sangat erat dan berpesan sangat banyak padanya seolah ini adalah hari terakhirmu bertemu dengannya," Nickhun menghela nafas sambil mengusap surai Victoria. "Kita ke Seoul hanya tiga hari, setelahnya kita akan bertemu dengan Ten lagi."_

" _Uhm," Victoria bergumam lalu memandang suaminya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Sedari keberangkat, firasat buruk terus menghantuinya._

 _DUG!_

 _Tiba-tiba pesawat terguncang. Victoria langsung panik sementara Nickhun berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Ada apa ini!?" teriak Nickhun._

" _Darurat! Mesin pesawat ini mati!" teriak sang pilot. Victoria menelan ludah kasar begitu pula dengan Nickhun._

" _Apa!?"_

" _Mesinnya pak… mesinnya mati! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri!" sang pilot berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu darurat. Sayang, pintunya macet. Victoria berteriak panik sambil menangis. Sementara Nickhun berusaha membobol pintu darurat itu._

" _Cepatlah! Ya Tuhan kumohon… selamatkan kami…"_

" _Sial! Pintunya macet!"_

" _Nickhun cepatlah!"_

" _Pintunya sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka!"_

" _Ten… Ten… ayah dan ibu menyayangimu…"_

 _Sayangnya sebelum mereka semua sempat menyelamatkan diri, pesawat itu sudah tenggelam di laut lepas._

* * *

" _AYAH! IBU!" Ten terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Keringat membanjirinya. Nafasnya menderu, ia bahkan hampir menangis. Ia menatap jam dindingnya. Pukul 23.25._

 _Di detik berikutnya, ponselnya berdering. Ten mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya dan tertera nama Paman Chansung disana. Ia segera mengangkatnya._

" _Halo?"_

" _Aku ada berita duka untukmu," nada suara Chansung dibuat bersedih. "Ayahmu… pesawat ayahmu hilang."_

" _Paman pasti becanda."_

" _Tidak," suaranya semakin menjadi sedih. "Barusan saja operator mengatakan kalau mereka kehilangan sinyal pesawat ayahmu itu. Terakhir, mereka hanya menemukan sinyal di Laut China."_

" _T-tidak," Ten bergetar. "Paman becanda."_

" _Tidak, nak. Apa kau pikir paman ini tega bermain-main dengan kematian?"_

" _T-tidak…"_

" _Mereka akan mengabarimu secepatnya nak. Berdoalah yang banyak," lalu sambungan terputus begitu saja. Ten menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

 _Sementara Chansung mengangkat satu alisnya dan tertawa bahagia. "Ya nak. Berdoalah saja agar orangtuamu diterima di sisi Tuhan. Setelah itu, aku akan mendapatkan hak asuhmu dan perusahaan itu akan menjadi milikku. Hahahahahaha."_

* * *

 _Seluruh anggota dewan komisaris perusahaan milik keluarga Leechaiyapornkul itu menatap Chansung tajam. Mereka semua sudah mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan Nickhun yang akan mengurus masalah merger perusahaan itu dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Jung. Semua orang tahu kalau Chansung sangat terobsesi menjadi pimpinan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Thailand itu dan mereka tahu betapa bejatnya adik Nickhun itu._

" _Jadi…" Zico membuka suara. "Satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan ini adalah Ten. Sementara kita tahu bahwa kemampuan manajemen Ten terhadap perusahaan ini masih sangat kurang."_

" _Ya," jawab beberapa anggota dewan yang lain. "Lalu bagaimana?"_

" _Ten akan kuasuh, kalian semua tahu itu," Chansung angkat bicara. "Jadi, aku bisa membantunya untuk memanajemen perusahaan ini."_

" _Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu," balas Zico sambil menatap Chansung sinis. "Aku yakin kau yang membunuh Nickhun agar hak asuh Ten jatuh di tanganmu. Aku yakin kau yang menyuruh salah satu teknisi untuk menaruh bom di dalam mesin jet itu."_

" _Oh. Apa buktinya?" tanya Chansung dengan santainya. "Kalian tidak memiliki bukti bahwa aku bersalah. Semua itu kecelakaan teknis. Untuk apa aku membunuh kakakku sendiri? Aku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukannya."_

" _Ya, kau terlalu pintar untuk menghapus jejakmu sendiri."_

" _Hahahaha, tuduh saja aku sepuas kalian. Toh kalian tahu sendiri polisi membebaskanku dari tuduhan pembunuhan, kan? Bahkan semua teknisi juga dinytakan tidak bersalah dan telah diputuskan bahwa kecelakaan itu adalah kesalahan teknis karena mesin yang terbakar."_

" _Berhentilah berdebat," Seungri memotong perdebatan Zico dan Chansung yang memanas. Zico langsung diam sementara Chansung menatap tidak suka. "Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya."_

" _Memikirkan? Sudah sangat jelas kalau hak asuh Ten akan berada di tanganku. Kalian akan mengurus gadis itu untuk diasuh keluarga Seo? Keluarga Seo tidak memiliki hak untuk mengasuh Ten," jawab Chansung dengan sedikit emosi. "Kalian semua memang benar-benar tidak berguna."_

 _Chansung keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua anggota dewan tetap pada tempatnya._

" _Jadi, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau uangku terbuang sia-sia bila perusahaan ini jatuh ke tangan Chansung," ujar Zico sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Dan apa katanya tadi? Keluarga Seo?"_

" _Ya, keluarga Seo, keluarga dari Victoria," jawab Seungri. "Kita jelas tidak bisa mengalihkan hak asuh Ten pada keluarga Seo karena apabila itu terjadi, maka Ten akan resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Seo sementara perusahaan ini akan jatuh ke tangan Chansung. Keluarga Seo tidak memiliki hak atas perusahaan ini karena mereka tidak memiliki bagian dalam perusahaan ini. Mereka memiliki perusahaan mereka sendiri."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Satu-satunya cara, adalah membiarkan Ten hidup sendiri dan itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Atau… ia menjadi anak pihak keluarga Jung."_

" _Sama saja, itu juga tidak bisa dilakukan," ujar Changmin. "Kalau Ten menjadi anak keluarga Jung, maka perusahaan tetap harus dipindah tangankan pada Chansung, karena Ten akan resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Jung dan satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di dalam pihak Leechaiyapornkul hanyalah Chansung. Keluarga Jung hanya me-merger perusahaan ini. Semua prosedur dan kegiatan perusahaan kembali ke pemimpin masing-masing dari kedua pihak. Jadi, tetap saja ia tidak punya hak untuk mendapatkan perusahaan ini, kecuali Nickhun sebelumnya telah membuat perjanjian secara resmi."_

" _Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Zico agak frustasi. "Kalau salah satu dari kita maju untuk menggantikan Nickhun itu juga melanggar peraturan karena Nickhun masih memiliki satu pewaris yang hidup dan sah."_

" _Caranya…" Changmin menatap rekan-rekannya. "Pernikahan politik. Kita menikahkan anak keluarga Jung dengan Ten. Jadi, Ten akan tetap memegang perusahaan itu dan menjalankannya bersama anak dari Jung itu. Kalau begitu, tidak dipermasalahkan bagi anak keluarga Jung untuk me-manage perusahaan karena ia menikahi Ten."_

" _Jadi, seperti pernikahan dua kerajaan? Pernikahan dua petinggi berbeda negara?"_

" _Ya begitulah."_

" _Hahhhh."_

" _Kelihatannya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara."_

* * *

" _Appa memanggilku?" Jaehyun menghampiri Tuan Jung dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran. Ia sudah mendengar soal kematian orangtua Ten, dan ia pikir ayahnya akan membicarakan soal perusahaan._

" _Ne. Sini, duduklah," Tuan Jung menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Aku mau berbicara. Serius."_

" _Ne, appa."_

" _Appa tidak tahu harus memulai darimana," Tuan Jung tampak kebingungan sementara Jaehyun menunggu dengan sabar. "Kau, sudah berusia 23 tahun, kan?"_

" _Nde. Lalu kenapa?"_

" _Menikahlah dengan Ten."_

" _Mwo!?"_

" _Menikahlah dengan Ten."_

" _Hah?" Jaehyun benar-benar hampir saja meloncat dari tempatnya. Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan di wajah ayahnya tapi sia-sia. Ayahnya serius. "Appa… serius?"_

" _Tentu saja. Menurutmu aku becanda?"_

" _Tapi appa, aku sudah memiliki pacar!"_

" _Aku tahu, sekarang dengarkan aku," wajah Tuan Jung menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. "Ten membutuhkanmu. Bukan hanya Ten, tetapi juga appa dan komisaris perusahaan lainnya. Para staff, semuanya. Kami membutuhkanmu."_

" _Untuk apa!? Aniya! Aku tidak mau menikahi Ten!"_

" _Hahhh," rasa lelah tersirat dari wajah Tuan Jung. "Setelah kematian orangtua Ten, perusahaan pasti jatuh ke tangannya. Tapi kau tahu kan Ten belum mengenal perusahaan dengan baik. Kau juga pasti tahu soal Chansung yang diduga membunuh orangtua Ten demi mendapatkan perusahaan itu. Kalau hak asuh Ten jatuh pada kelurga ibunya, maka perusahaan itu otomatis diserahkan pada Chansung karena keluarga ibunya tidak memiliki andil dalam perusahan itu. Sementara kalau ia diasuh oleh Chansung, maka perusahaannya akan dikendalikan oleh Chansung. Ten bisa saja dicoret dari keluarga itu setelah Chansung mendapatkan harta Nickhun."_

" _Lalu? Angkat saja ia jadi nunaku!"_

" _Tidak bisa, karena kita seperti keluarga Seo. Ten secara otomatis akan menjadi anakku yang itu berarti ia tidak memiliki hak untuk diwariskan. Kita tidak memiliki andil dalam perusahaan itu, kita hanya menggabungkan. Kita tidak memiliki hak waris untuk perusahaan itu dan otomatis, tetap saja jatuh ke tangan Chansung."_

"… _."_

" _Satu-satunya cara hanya menikah. Dengan begitu, secara sah pihak sini dan sana tidak menyalahi aturan untuk tetap membuat Ten sebagai ahli waris karena dia dihitung memiliki keluarga baru, bukan menjadi anggota keluarga kita. Appa tidak ingin memaksamu, sebenarnya. Karena pernikahan dilakukan sekali seumur hidup. Tetapi…" Tuan Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya._

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau akan menghadapi Chansung sebagai partner kerjamu dan kita bisa mati di tangannya," Tuan Jung menghela nafas. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat karena kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu yang cantik itu. Tetapi… apa kau tega melihat teman masa kecilmu itu menjadi gelandangan di jalan? Apa kau mau kita jatuh miskin karena Chansung? Apa kau rela para dewan dan staff yang mempercayai kita terkena dampaknya juga?"_

" _Tentu saja… tidak."_

" _Maka dari itu, pikirkanlah," ujar Tuan Jung sambil menepuk kepala Jaehyun. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat. Kalau bisa, appa juga mau menikahi Ten, hahaha. Tetapi, itu juga menyalahi aturan. Bisa-bisa eomma-mu minta cerai dari appa."_

 _Candaan ayahnya benar-benar tidak berefek pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap ayahnya lama dengan wajah tertekuk._

" _Ya… aku akan… memikirkannya."_

" _Demi perusahaan, para staff, appa, dan terutama kau, Jaehyun-ah."_

* * *

" _Aku sudah memikirkannya," ujar Jaehyun saat menemui ayahnya di kantor. Tampangnya begitu kusut. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terbebani soal hal ini. Selama dua minggu ia tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan baik._

" _Ya?" Tuan Jung melihat kegusaran di wajah anaknya. Ia menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa Jaehyun._

" _Aku… bersedia menikahi Ten."_

" _Kau serius? Appa tidak memaksamu, nak," terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa Tuan Jung benar-benar kaget dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Jaehyun._

" _Aku serius."_

" _Appa tekankan sekali lagi, appa tidak memak—"_

" _Aku sudah bulat dengan keputusanku, appa. Hidup orang banyak ada di tanganku," Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau aku tidak menikahi Ten, bukan hanya dia yang akan jadi gelandangan. Tapi, kita juga."_

" _Ya," Tuan Jung menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menatap putra kesayangannya itu. "Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini?"_

" _Semoga…" Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Aku… awalnya tidak yakin. Tetapi aku rasa, aku memang harus melakukannya. Demi appa dan para staff, aku rela melakukannya."_

" _Nak," Tuan Jung tersenyum bangga tapi juga miris. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar anaknya. "Aku bangga padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil keputusan sebesar ini."_

" _Ya, demi keluarga kita."_

 _Tanpa dibawah paksaan, Jaehyun bersedia meninggalkan Taeyong untuk menikahi Ten._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Ya, dan setelahnya… aku sempat ketergantungan pada obat-obatan karena aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap semenjak orangtuaku meninggal," ungkap Ten sambil tersenyum sangat tipis. "Hari-hari terasa bagai neraka. Apalagi Jaehyun saat itu sempat tidak mengajakku berbicara selama dua bulan."

"Dua bulan?"

"Ya, dua bulan. Aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja. Rasanya, dengan kehadiran Jaehyun hidupku terasa makin berat. Tapi aku terlalu sadar itu akan menambah masalah. Aku rasa, aku harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi demi menyelamatkan keluargaku sendiri dari keserakahan pamanku itu."

"…"

"Ia benar-benar pendiam saat itu. Pergi ke kantor sangat pagi dan pulang sangat malam, seolah ia enggan bertemu denganku. Bahkan, aku baru tidur sekamar dengannya ketika memasuki bulan ketujuh. Ia mulai bisa menerima keadaan bahwa istrinya adalah aku. Bukan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, walaupun ia masih belum bicara banyak padaku."

"L-lalu?"

"Ya, sampai pada sebuah titik dimana aku jatuh sakit. Hahaha, aku ingat dia sangat khawatir dan akhirnya ia merawatku. Membuat bubur, dan menyuapinya… sepertimu," Ten tertawa miris. "Benar-benar seperti _eonni._ Ia mengomel dan disitulah aku merasa ia benar-benar ada. Kami berbicara cukup banyak utnuk pertama kalinya, dan akhirnya kami tidur sekamar."

"Tujuh bulan setelah pernikahan kalian?"

"Ya. Ia sempat depresi selama lima bulan, lalu dua bulannya merupakan masa transisinya. Selama itu ia tidur terpisah dariku. Hahaha, kau tahu tidak, aku dan dia sama-sama mengkonsumsi obat namun ia harus menjalani terapi. Ia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup saat itu."

"Terapi? Separah itu?"

"Ya, separah itu," Ten menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan miris. "Terlalu banyak beban yang ia pikul saat itu. Aku masih ingat saat ia mati-matian melindungiku dari pamanku itu. Pamanku kalap saat mendengar pernikahanku dan menyerangku di acara pernikahan tapi Jaehyun melindungiku. Hahaha."

"Separah itu? Lalu dimana pamanmu sekarang?"

"Ia… sudah meninggal. Polisi memenjarakannya di hari pernikahanku, ia frustasi, lalu bunuh diri di sel," jawab Ten. Tak terasa, bubur yang ada di mangkuk habis. Ten merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. " _Eonni,_ terima kasih kau telah merawatku."

"Kita teman, bukan? Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu."

"Aku benar-benar…" Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau melakukan banyak hal untukku. Terima kasih. Aku sayang padamu, _eonni_."

 **-TBC-**

Hai!

Sebelumnya author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas fanfict ini.

Mungkin banyak yang gasuka gitu ya, karena pairnya.

Kemaren aku ada nemu yang review "sebaiknya di kasih warning untuk crack pair". Nah makasih banget ya sayangku uda ngingetin… Aku udah pasang warning juga kok. Yah agak telat sih yah, maaf banget /bow/.

Nah jadi author mau klarifikasi, kalau awalnya FF ini emang cast-nya cuma JaeTenYong. Serius, sampai akhirnya ada satu temen yang bilang "kamu kalo bikinnya lempeng gni nggak ada emosi, ya nggak greget. Aneh juga, ya masa ada orang di dunia ini udah disakitin masih aja pasrah nggak ngelawan nggak apa gitu. Masa orang nggak punya emosi. Tambahin satu pemain lagi biar nggak bosenin, biar ada konflik."

Dan, author ngikutin saran temen itu tadi. Jadi, jujur author juga agak menyesali pemilihan karakternya disini. Tapi karena uda setengah jalan, jadi ya… ya… mau gimana lagi. Hehehe.

Jadi, sekali lagi author minta maaf ya /deep bow/

Nah, makasih buat yang uda review sama kasih saran. Itu bener-bener penyemangat banget buat saya.

Now, mind to RnR (again)?

-with love, Lianatta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Melted**

 **Chapter: 9**

 **Genre: Romance/Gender-Switch** **, angst,** **fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **I was born to tell you I love you**_

 _ **And I'm torn to do what I have to**_

 _ **To make you mine**_

 _ **Stay with me tonight**_

 _ **(Secondhand Serenade – Your Call)**_

 **-oOo-**

Ten memoleskan bedak tipis di wajahnya. Rasanya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya meskipun mata sembab masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Sudah?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba. Ten menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sudah," jawabnya. Hari ini, ia menggunakan _legging_ hitam dan _sweater_ pink _over-sized._ Ia merasa lucu menggunakan pakaian sesuai gaya Taeyong itu. Memang lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian simpel seperti itu daripada _high_ - _heels_ dan _dress_.

"Ayo, Myunghee pasti sudah menunggu," ujar Taeyong sambil mengisyaratkan Ten untuk mengikutinya. Ten menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Taeyong dan mereka segera pergi ke rumah Keluarga Jung.

Taeyong melirik Ten yang tampak terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit. Entah apa dosa para manusia itu sampai-sampai terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha berkonsentrasi atau ia bisa-bisa menabrak.

"Kau… baik-baik saja, _eonni_?" tanya Ten hati-hati. Taeyong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ten tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya pada jok mobil tersebut. Tidak ada kata yang terucap saat mobil itu melaju. Kedua dara itu hanya diam dengan berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala masing-masing.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Keluarga Jung, Ten dan Taeyong tidak langsung keluar dari mobil itu. Keduanya hanya diam di dalam mobil beberapa saat sebelum Ten menghela nafas berat lalu menatap Taeyong intens.

" _Eonni_ , kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ten."

"Uhm, ayo kita masuk," Ten segera keluar dari mobil itu disusul dengan Taeyong. Sejujurnya perasaan Ten saat ini benar-benar tidak enak. Entah dapat ilham darimana, ia benar-benar merasakan betapa _tersiksanya_ Taeyong saat memasuki rumah mewah itu. Ia menghela nafas. _Eonni sudah bilang ia baik-baik saja kok. Semoga benar begitu,_ pikirnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua turunan Hawa itu adalah Jaehyun yang terdiam di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu dengan nyaman namun kentara sekali dari wajahnya, ia _frustasi_.

"Jaehyunnie." Ten memanggil nama pria itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ten! Astaga kemana saja kau?!" Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya itu. Ten hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku panik mencarimu."

" _Mian_ ," jawabnya—hampir berbisik. Suaranya tampak benar-benar lemah. Jaehyun membawa gadis berambut hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ten balas memeluk Jaehyun dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya diam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak, perasaan cemburu yang selama ini selalu membara di hatinya sirna. Tergantikan oleh perasaan _canggung_ karena masalah kemarin.

Mata Jaehyun menangkap sosok Taeyong yang hanya berdiri dalam diam itu. Jaehyun menutup matanya frustasi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Myunghee di kamar."

"Ya, terima kasih," ujar Taeyong sekenanya. Ekor mata Jaehyun mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti pria Jung itu.

 _Tidak… Aku harus melupakannya. Tidak, aku adalah milik Ten_.

Taeyong berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar Ten. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar pening demi apapun. Wanita Lee itu berhenti tepat di depan kamar Ten. Tidak ada niatan untuk masuk. Ia hanya diam berdiri sembari memandangi anaknya yang tengah asyik dengan Micha dan juga… Johnny Seo.

Sang sumber masalahnya.

Sepertinya Myunghee peka. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan matanya langsung berbinar. " _Eomma_!" anak itu langsung berlari menghampiri Taeyong. Taeyong dengan sigap menggendong anak itu. " _Eomma_ kemana? Aku merindukan _eomma_! Huhuhuhu."

"M-maafkan _eomma_ ," Taeyong menelan ludah kasar. "Semalam _eomma_ ada urusan mendadak, sayang."

"Ah," Myunghee hanya mengucapkan kata itu dan memeluk Taeyong erat. Pipi Taeyong tak luput dari ciuman rindu anaknya. Sementara Taeyong dan Myunghee tampak melepas rindu, Johnny yang menjaga Micha menatap dua figur itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Taeyongie," Johnny memanggil Taeyong dengan suara kecil. Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya?"

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Johnny. "Aku tahu aku terlalu seenaknya sendiri."

Taeyong terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Aku permisi," ia hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terlalu lama berada di rumah Keluarga Jung benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan emosinya saat ini.

Jadi, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak terbaca Johnny, pandangan terluka Jaehyun, serta kondisi Ten yang lemah, ia membawa Myunghee untuk pulang bersamanya.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun tampak menyelimuti Ten yang kini terserang demam. Ia sudah memberikan obat demam dan juga air putih untuk istrinya itu, dan kini saatnya bagi Ten untuk tidur.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat," ucap Jaehyun sambil menempelkan strip penurun demam di kening Ten. "Kalau kau ada pikiran, kumohon singkirkan dulu semua itu."

"Aku mengerti," bisik Ten. Ia menatap Jaehyun cukup lama. Keadaan benar-benar hening. Ten tidak tahan. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu mulai memecah kesunyian. "Jaehyunnie…"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku… Aku menyakitimu."

"…"

"Aku… Aku tahu aku telah membuatmu terluka."

"…" tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Jaehyun langsung memeluk Ten. Ten membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenyamanan itu. Jaehyun mencium pelipis Ten sayang.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Ssstt, tenanglah," Jaehyun mengusap kepala Ten dengan lembut. "Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Matamu benar-benar bisa bengkak parah kalau kau menangis terus."

"…" Ten terdiam dan menahan airmatanya yang entah sudah berapa liter ia keluarkan. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. "Jae…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bersedia mengulangi semuanya dari awal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu masalah kita terlalu rumit," Ten melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun, "dan aku hanya ingin kita mengulangnya dari awal. Maksudku… ayo kita membangun rumah tangga kita lagi, dari awal. Membuka lembaran baru antara Jaehyun dan Ten. Tanpa ada Taeyong. Apalagi Johnny yang membencimu. Lembaran baru yang akan memulai kisah antara Ten dan Jaehyun yang saling mencintai."

"…" Jaehyun terdiam sesaat. Ia memandangi Ten lekat-lekat.

"Maksudku… Ayo kita lupakan masalah ini. Soal perasaanmu dan masalahmu dengan Johnny. Soal cemburuku pada Taeyong. Aku ingin kehidupan kita lebih baik setelah masalah ini ada."

"Aku…" Jaehyun menatap Ten lekat-lekat lalu menggenggam tangan gadis Thailand itu. "Aku _mencintaimu_ , Ten."

Ten dan Jaehyun sama-sama tersenyum lembut. Jaehyun sudah mantap. Ia sudah melangkah.

Bahwa hatinya _hanya_ dimiliki oleh _Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ , bukan _Lee Taeyong_.

Dan kini, makna _mencintai_ itu sudah berubah di telinga Ten. Bukan karena sebuah tanggung jawab. Bukan karena status. Ya, Jaehyun _benar-benar mencintainya_.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan toko roti dengan nuansa floral itu. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendekati sang kasir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik toko alias Taeyong.

"Ada ap—Johnny?"

"Aku butuh bicara padamu. Aku bersedia menunggumu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai," nada serius terdengar begitu kental di dalam kalimat pria itu. Taeyong terdiam sejenak lalu menatap jam dinding dan pintu yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehadiran pelanggan baru setelah Johnny masuk.

"Kita bisa bicara sekarang," Taeyong berbisik. Rasa tidak nyaman itu muncul. Johnny sadar akan hal itu, namun ia benar-benar butuh untuk berbicara dengan Taeyong. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Taeyong, Johnny segera menarik tangan wanita berambut coklat itu tanpa ada niatan memaksa atau menyakitinya. Taeyong segera menarik tangannya. Johnny menghela nafas dan membiarkan Taeyong mengikutinya dari belakang.

Johnny membawa Taeyong ke sebuah taman kota yang belum pernah dikunjungi Taeyong sebelumnya. Johnny memilih spot ternyaman untuk duduk dan setelahnya mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, membuat Taeyong jengah.

"Jadi? Aku meluangkan waktuku bukan untuk diam-diaman seperti ini."

"Aku minta maaf," Johnny menyahut dengan cepat. "Aku tak bermaksud mempermalukanmu malam itu. Sungguh."

Taeyong diam lalu membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia menunggu Johnny melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku benar-benar _menyukaimu_."

"…"

"Aku tahu aku datang dalam hidupmu di saat yang sangat tidak tepat dan malah membuat segalanya terasa begitu rumit. Aku kasar padamu? Ya, aku akui itu. Aku merusak kepercayaanmu? Aku juga mengakui itu. Tapi kau harus tahu…"

"…"

"Selama aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku _jatuh terlalu dalam_ pada _mu_."

"…"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Lee Taeyong."

"…" Taeyong berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan pemuda blasteran itu padanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Johnny yang sedang menatapnya serius. "Aku hargai itu tapi… Kau tahu kan? Menyembuhkan luka butuh waktu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri setelah semua ini terjadi."

"Aku juga tahu soal itu."

"Aku benar-benar…" Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, setengah yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya, "aku tidak nyaman dengan semua ini."

Johnny tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu, setelah semua ini Taeyong tidak akan pernah merasa nyaman lagi padanya.

"Setidaknya kau datang padaku dan meminta maaf. Aku benar-benar menghargai itu."

"Terima kasih," Johnny menatap arah lain.

Taeyong tersenyum begitu tipis. "Bisakah kita kembali ke tokoku? Aku rasa aku harus menutupnya sekarang."

 **-oOo-**

Johnny mengganti _channel_ televisi itu dengan acak tanpa ada niatan untuk menontonnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman. Otaknya berputar, ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini.

Ten perlahan berjalan mendekati kakak sepupunya itu. Di tangannya ada segelas jus jeruk yang memang ia siapkan untuk Johnny. "Hei."

"Hmmm?"

"Taeyong _eonni_ belum memaafkanmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Uhm," Ten menghela nafas berat lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Taeyong itu keras sekali…"

"Keadaan yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu," Johnny tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak sanggup menghitung berapa banyak dosaku pada wanita itu."

"Kau memberikan luka bahkan melebihi apa yang diberikan Jaehyun padanya," Ten menyahut lalu menatap Johnny. "Temui dia lagi. Aku rasa ia akan memaafkanmu setelah kau mencoba meminta maaf beberapa kali padanya."

"Entahlah. Aku lelah," Johnny tampak frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah permintaan maaf di taman sore itu, Johnny kembali menemui Taeyong untuk meminta maaf namun tetap saja sikap Taeyong padanya begitu dingin—sangat kentara sang _single-parent_ itu merasa tidak nyaman di dekat Johnny. "Aku menyerah."

"Ya _oppa_!" Ten langsung menyerang Johnny dengan bantal. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja! Bagaimana pun itu kan _kesalahanmu_! Kalau kau menyerah begini, kau pikir ia akan suka?! Yang benar saja," Ten memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku tahu."

"Ayolah, berpikir! Kau bisa dapatkan hatinya saat kau mengajak Myunghee bermain! Kau mendapat kepercayaannya!"

"Tapi itu dulu Ten."

"Percaya atau tidak, Taeyong itu hanya emosi," Ten menatap Johnny serius. "Taeyong itu _kosong_ , dan ia butuh pendamping. Kau pikir saja sekuat-kuatnya kami, Kaum Hawa, kami juga bisa berada di titik terendah dimana kami butuh sosok yang bisa men- _support_ kami dan mengerti kami. Hidup sendiri terlalu lama benar-benar bisa membuat hati kami seperti batu."

"Lalu? Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau ini lelaki yang _tepat_ untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Buat ia nyaman seperti dulu. Jangan lakukan kesalahan bodohmu untuk kedua kalinya. Oke, lakukan sekarang atau kau akan menyesal."

 **-oOo-**

" _Eomma_ , berapa lama lagi kita harus berada disini?" Myunghee tampaknya bosan menemani sang ibu yang tengah berbelanja di supermarket itu.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. _Eomma_ hanya kurang membeli satu bahan makanan lagi kok," Taeyong mengusap kepala Myunghee penuh kasih sayang. Myunghee agak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Eomma_ , bisakah setelah berbelanja kita mampir ke rumah Ten _ahjumma_? Sudah sangat lama kita tidak pernah kesana," tiba-tiba Myunghee mengatakan keinginannya itu. Tubuh Taeyong menegang. Yang benar saja, ia harus pergi ke rumah itu?

"Ten _ahjumma_ kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya, sayang."

"Tapi aku kangen Micha dan _Uncle_ John," Myunghee menatap Taeyong dengan mata polosnya yang begitu imut. Taeyong menghela nafas. Mata itu tidak berbohong kalau ia merindukan orang-orang di rumah Jung.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita mampir."

"Yeay! _Eomma_ terbaik!"

 **-oOo-**

" _Eonni_! Sudah lama tidak berkunjung! _Aigooooo_ si kecil Myunghee, apa kabarmu?" Ten tampak begitu _excited_ dengan kehadiran Taeyong dan Myunghee. Myunghee nyengir lebar lalu memeluk kaki Ten. Dengan gemas, Ten menggendong Myunghee.

"Myunghee baik kok. _Ahjumma_ sendiri? Ah, aku ingin main sama Micha," Myunghee langsung _to the point_ menyatakan alasannya berkunjung. Ten tersenyum lalu menurunkan anak itu—setelah beberapa kali menciumi pipi Myunghee karena gemas—dan membiarkannya berlari ke kamar untuk menemui Micha.

" _Eonni_?" Ten menyentuh pundak Taeyong, membuat yang disentuh langsung gelagapan. "Kau melamun?"

"T-tidak kok."

"Kau berbohong," Ten menatapnya serius. Taeyong agak merinding karena Ten belum pernah melempar tatapan seserius itu padanya. "Kau ada masalah? Kupikir kau sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang berat."

"T-tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis. Ten meraih tangan Taeyong lalu mengajak wanita itu untuk pergi ke kolam renang yang ada di belakang rumah itu. Taeyong hanya menurut. Saat melewati kamar Ten, ia bisa melihat Myunghee yang tampak asyik dengan Micha dan tentu saja…

 _Johnny Seo_.

"Ya _uncle_ , aku kesepian kalau tidak ada _uncle_ ," ujar Myunghee polos. Taeyong yang sempat mendengar hal itu kembali menegang. Jantungnya bergerak liar tidak karuan. Namun ia diam saja dan tetap mengikuti Ten. Ten mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk duduk di sebelahnya begitu mereka berada di kolam renang itu. Taeyong menurut, ia bahkan juga ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam itu.

"Dingin ya?"

"Begitulah, Ten."

"Ini yang biasa kulakukan untuk merilekskan pikiranku sendiri," Ten tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Taeyong. "Selama ini kau sering membantuku, kan? Kau bilang kita ini… teman kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau ada masalah apa?"

"Uhm itu…" Taeyong menunduk seakan ia tidak siap menceritakannya. Namun Ten memegang tangan _eonni_ -nya itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau mer—"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk… _merasa nyaman kembali._ "

"…" Ten terdiam sejenak. Seperti dugaannya, pasti sumber masalah Taeyong adalah Johnny. "Kau hanya perlu memaafkannya dengan tulus. Oke, itu memang sangat tidak mudah dilakukan tapi percayalah, ketika _eonni_ berdamai dengan seseorang dan ikhlas, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik."

"Begitu ya," Taeyong bergumam dengan sangat lirih. Ten tertawa kecil.

"Percayalah _eonni_ , semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kau ikhlas memaafkan."

 **-oOo-**

"Begitu _uncle_ ," Myunghee selesai dengan celotehan seputar sekolahnya. Johnny manggut-manggut sambil ikut menonton _channel_ Nickelodeon yang digemari Myunghee. Johnny menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, sementara Myunghee yang duduk di pangkuan Johnny menyandarkan diri ke tubuh Johnny. Tiba-tiba keadaan jadi hening.

"Hey _kid_ , sudah lama ya kita tidak bermain bersama," Johnny memecah keheningan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai hitam Myunghee.

"Iya _uncle_. _Eomma_ suka sibuk sih… Myunghee jadi tidak bisa kesini," anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Johnny lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Johnny sampai gemas melihatnya.

"Ya _eomma_ kan bekerja jadi sibuk."

"Iya, jadinya aku suka kesepian."

"Hmmm?"

"Iya _uncle_. Kalau _eomma_ bekerja, lalu aku dititipkan ke Bibi Shim, rasanya sepi. Tidak ada Micha, tidak ada _uncle_. Aku sedih. Rasanya seperti aku hidup sendirian."

"Kan ada Bibi Shim."

"Tapi rasanya beda," Myunghee menatap Johnny. " _Uncle_ itu seperti _ayahku_ sendiri. Aku pasti senang kalau _uncle_ menikah dengan _eomma_ lalu jadi ayahku!"

Johnny terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis. _Kalau bisa aku juga ingin menikahi ibumu itu nak_ , batinnya.

Taeyong hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ia minum saat mendengar penuturan Myunghee—tentu saja Taeyong dengar karena ia berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang tengah itu. Sementara Ten menatap Taeyong.

"Anak kecil itu selalu jujur, benar kan _eonni_?" celetuk Ten. Taeyong menoleh.

"Iya, mereka selalu jujur."

"Myunghee sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran _oppa_."

"Ya…"

"Jadi… apa kau masih _kekeuh_ untuk tidak memaafkan Johnny?"

Taeyong terdiam lalu menatap Ten yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia cukup lelah dengan semua ini.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab, Ten. _Jeongmal mian_."

 **-oOo-**

"Myunghee? Aku tidak tahu, _eonni_. Sedari tadi aku di rumah," jawab Ten saat mendapati Taeyong yang dengan panik mampir ke rumahnya menanyakan putra kesayangannya itu. "Mungkin pergi dengan Jaehyun?"

"T-tidak, guru piketnya tadi bilang kalau ia dijemput seorang wanita yang mengaku bibinya. Aku pikir pasti kau yang menjemputnya," Taeyong menjelaskan dengan sangat panik. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau saat ibu muda itu menjemput Myunghee, yang dijemput sudah tidak ada di tempat. Guru piket bilang Myunghee sudah dijemput oleh seorang wanita yang secara otomatis diasumsikan oleh Taeyong sebagai Ten.

"Myunghee tidak akan mungkin mau dijemput orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Taeyong menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa mungkin tetanggamu?" tanya Ten sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bibi Shim? Tidak mungkin ia menjemput Myunghee karena wanita itu tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda atau mobil," mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca. "Ah, mungkin Johnny yang menjemputnya? Wanita itu teman kerja Johnny mungkin?"

"Kau becanda? Johnny sudah kembali ke Thailand tiga hari yang lalu," raut wajah Ten semakin tidak karuan. Taeyong langsung terbelalak.

"K-kembali ke Thailand?"

"Iya, kembali ke Thailand."

"A-astaga…" mata Taeyong mulai basah. "Ah ya Tuhan, anakku…"

"Apa aku perlu menelepon pol—" belum selesai Ten berkata, tiba-tiba ponsel Taeyong berbunyi. Ten langsung menatap ponsel itu begitu pula Taeyong. Nomor yang tak dikenal masuk. " _Eonni_ , _loudspeaker_."

" _Y-yoboseyo_?"

" _EOMMA_!" terdengar suara anak kecil yang sangat familiar bagi Taeyong menangis meraung-raung di seberang sana. " _EOMMA! AKU MAU PULANG!_ "

"MYUNGHEE!" secara otomatis Taeyong berteriak panik. "Siapapun dirimu tolong lepaskan anakku."

" _Semudah itu?_ " terdengar suara seorang wanita tertawa di seberang sana. " _Kau pikir untuk apa aku menculik anakmu kalau pada akhirnya aku harus melepaskannya sia-sia, bodoh?_ "

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" suara Taeyong tercekat, terlebih ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas raungan Myunghee yang minta pulang.

" _Bawakan aku uang sebanyak 50 juta won, maka aku akan bebaskan anakmu. Anakmu ini tampan, pintar, dan sangat menarik. Sebenarnya aku bisa menjual pada orangtua yang tidak bisa memiliki anak dengan harga lebih, hahaha._ "

"Kau gila?! Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?!"

" _EOMMA! KYAAA LEPASKAN AKU INI SAKIT!_ " setelah Taeyong menjawab suara Myunghee kembali terdengar. Taeyong yang panik akhirnya langsung mengiyakan permintaan itu.

"B-baik, baik. Aku akan bawakan uang itu. Kemana aku harus membawanya?"

" _Sebuah bangunan kosong yang akan menjadi mall di daerah Gangnam. Kau tahu tempat itu kan?_ "

"I-iya."

" _Kau punya waktu satu jam dari sekarang_ ," lalu sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak. Taeyong hampir pingsan. 50 juta won bukan jumlah kecil. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia langsung merusut ke lantai. Ten yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Taeyong.

"T-Ten… darimana ak—"

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang urus masalah uangnya," Ten ikut gemetar. "Tenang saja, _eonni_. Aku yang urus. Sekarang ayo kita segera pergi kesana."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi mereka segera pergi ke tempat yang telah disebutkan. Mata Taeyong berair. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ten sibuk dengan ponselnya—untuk mengurus masalah uang yang akan mereka berikan itu serta menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menolong mereka—sementara Taeyong terus terdiam sembari berdoa di dalam hati.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Jalanan menuju Gangnam begitu padat membuat kemacetan. Ingin rasanya Taeyong menyingkir mobil-mobil jahanam yang menghalangi jalannya itu. 20 menit sudah berlalu. Sementara Taeyong hanya punya waktu satu jam.

"Ayolah jalan!"

" _Eonni_ , kita harus mampir ke bank, untuk mengambil uang itu," Ten berkata sangat pelan. Taeyong semakin lemas saja.

" _Arrasseo_ ," Taeyong mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan sadis, ia langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah toko terdekat dan memarkir di toko itu dengan asal. "Kita tidak punya waktu, ayo."

Ten menelan ludahnya kasar saat Taeyong memutuskan untuk nekat memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan kaki. "Tapi kan masih jauh."

"Kita tidak punya waktu, ayo," Taeyong membalas perkataan Ten dengan gusar. Ia berlari kecil menuju tujuannya sementara Ten mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang. Taeyong benar. Dengan kemacetan seperti ini, sangat tidak mungkin dalam kurun waktu 40 menit mereka bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Tapi berlari juga tidak mungkin kan?

Tapi hal itu mungkin saja bagi Taeyong. Karena kekhawatirannya yang begitu mendalam, ia mendapatkan kekuatan berlebih sehingga bisa berlari secepat itu. Ten tertinggal lumayan jauh di belakang Taeyong. Ia berpikir Taeyong benar-benar perkasa.

" _E-eonni_! Tunggu aku!" nafas Ten tersengal. Ia tidak bisa mengejar Taeyong yang sudah jauh. Ia hampir saja jatuh tersungkur karena lelah berlari. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu dilihatnya ada seorang pengendara sepeda. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera menghampiri pengendara sepeda itu dan memberikan uang sebanyak 50 ribu won. "Untukmu, dan sepeda ini untukku."

"A-apa? B-banyak sekali."

"Sudah cepat berikan sepedamu padaku!"

"I-ini," kata pengendara sepeda itu. Ten langsung mengambil sepeda itu kasar dan mengejar Taeyong yang sudah jauh. Namun ia berhasil mengejar Taeyong.

" _Eonni_!"

"…" Taeyong melirik Ten yang menaiki sepeda. Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Cepat naik," tanpa disuruh dua kali Taeyong langsung menaiki sepeda itu. Ia berdiri di atas pijakan belakang sepeda itu sementara Ten mengayuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang, yang penting mereka segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Lama kelamaan, kayuhan Ten mulai menjadi pelan.

"Kakimu sakit?"

"I-iya."

"Sini aku saja yang membawa sepedanya," Taeyong berinisiatif untuk meminta sepeda itu pada Ten dan Ten menurut. Setelah Ten merasa aman berada di belakang, Taeyong langsung mengayuh sepeda itu dengan begitu cepat—melebih Ten tadi.

 _Sumpah eonni ini tenaganya seperti badak_ , batin Ten. Taeyong sendiri sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Myunghee. Begitu sampai, ia langsung melihat arlojinya. Kurang delapan menit. Ia langsung menatap Ten. "Kau masuk duluan, katakan saja pada mereka kau sudah bawa uangnya. Aku akan menyusul setelah ini."

"Ya," Taeyong langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung bangunan yang masih setengah jadi itu tanpa menimbulkan keributan kecuali derap langkahnya. Sesekali ia bersembunyi di balik pilar besar yang ada disana. Ia merasa makin dekat saat melihat sebuah siluet yang ada disana. Ia menelan ludah pelan.

"Hehehe," ia tidak asing dengan suara itu. Suara tawa Myunghee. Mata Taeyong melebar dan seketika ia langsung menghampiri siluet itu.

"MYUNGHEE!" pekiknya. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Myunghee yang sepertinya malah asyik bermain dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan adanya sosok wanita yang meneleponnya tadi.

" _Eomma_!" Myunghee menoleh ke arah Taeyong dengan senyum _innocent_ khasnya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sosok yang ia kenali? Malah menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"…" jantung Taeyong rasanya berdegup berlipat-lipat kali lebih cepat. Emosi mulai berkumpul dalam dirinya. Ia segera mendekati sosok itu dan…

PLAK!

"KAU PIKIR INI LUCU, JOHNNY SEO?!" teriak Taeyong tepat di wajah Johnny setelah menampar pria itu. Johnny meringis. Ini kedua kalinya Taeyong mendaratkan tangannya di pipinya dan kali ini, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau ini lelucon."

"Kau membuat permainan seolah-olah Myunghee diculik, KAU PIKIR ITU LUCU?! IYA?!" airmata mulai turun ke pipi Taeyong. "Kau pikir itu lucu saat aku begitu panik melakukan apapun agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Myunghee?! KAU PIKIR ITU LUCU SAAT AKU BENAR-BENAR KETAKUTAN JIKA AKU KEHILANGAN ANAKKU?!"

"…" Johnny menatap Taeyong dalam diam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Dengar, aku tidak bilang kalau ini lelucon. Aku tidak menganggapmu lucu. Aku tidak menganggap ini—"

"Apa maumu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau datang, dan memaafkanku."

"Dengan cara seperti ini, KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU?! Tidak Johnny, KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU KARENA PERMAINAN KONYOLMU INI!"

"KAU PIKIR SEMUDAH ITU MEMBAWAMU KEMARI?! KALAU AKU MEMINTA KAU DATANG TANPA AKU MEMAINKAN DRAMA INI, APA KAU AKAN DATANG?! AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK AKAN DATANG!" Johnny langsung berteriak frustasi. Matanya memerah. Raut wajahnya sangat jelas menampilkan wajah lelahnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Kau terus menolakku. Kau terus tidak memaafkanku. Lalu apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain ini?"

"…" Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan pipinya basah begitu saja. Ia menatap Johnny dalam-dalam. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia langsung menghampiri Myunghee dan menariknya kasar—membuat bocah itu meringis.

" _Eomma_! Sakit!"

"Pulang sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau _eomma_ sebelum _eomma_ memaafkan _uncle_."

"ORANGTUAMU ITU SIAPA MYUNGHEE?! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku?!" Taeyong berteriak frustasi. Myunghee langsung menunduk ketakutan. Air mata mulai meleleh dari mata cantik bocah itu.

" _E-eomma_ …"

"Kubilang pulang sekarang," suara Taeyong menjadi sangat parau, membuat anaknya semakin ketakutan. Myunghee langsung berlari ke arah Johnny. Johnny pun dengan inisiatifnya menggendong Myunghee.

"Kau terlalu keras pada Myunghee."

"Myunghee tahu semua ini kan? Sandiwara ini?"

"Ya, maafkan aku."

"…" emosi benar-benar menyelimuti wanita muda itu. Ia langsung merebut Myunghee dari Johnny sementara Myunghee memeluk Johnny sangat erat. "Myunghee dengarkan _eomma_!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut _eomma_! Aku ingin bersama _uncle_ saja! _Eomma_ jahat."

"Taeyong, jangan menarik Myunghee atau kau bisa membuatnya terluka."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Seo!"

" _Eomma_ membentakku… _Eomma_ kasar pada _uncle_ … Hiks… Aku… Aku benci _eomma_ kalau begini."

"…" Taeyong terdiam. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Ia menatap Myunghee yang masih menangis dan Johnny yang memeluk anaknya dengan lembut. Dada Taeyong sesak.

Bahkan anaknya sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia membenci ibunya sendiri?

Tubuh Taeyong gemetar. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk di atas tanah berselimut semen itu. Tatapannya tiba-tiba kosong.

"Y-ya…"

"Hiks… _Eomma_ mengerikan…" Myunghee kembali berkata di tengah tangisnya. " _Uncle_ sudah minta maaf, kenapa _eomma_ tidak mau memaafkan _uncle_? Bukankah _eomma_ pemaaf?"

Taeyong hanya terdiam. Pandangannya masih kosong. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluknya.

" _Eo-eonni_ … Maafkan aku yang juga ikut tahu permainan ini," Ten bersuara. Sangat lirih. Ia tahu Taeyong akan sangat marah tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini. "Ia hanya ingin minta maaf pad—"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kalian senang mempermainkan kekhawatiran orang sampai seperti ini?" Taeyong tertawa kecil di sela tangisnya. Ten merasa itu sangat mengerikan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar min—"

"Kau punya anak kan, Ten? Bagaimana kalau anakmu tiba-tiba saja diculik dan ternyata itu hanya lelucon?" Taeyong menoleh ke arah Ten. Ten langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ten," Johnny memanggil adiknya itu lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk menggendong Myunghee. Ten paham, ia langsung menggendong Myunghee dan membawanya keluar. Setelah dirasanya Myunghee dan Ten pergi, Johnny mendekati Taeyong. "Taeyong-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Untuk semuanya. Termasuk, kejadian hari ini."

"…" Taeyong diam saja. Ia menatap tanah itu.

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin membawamu kemari. Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau…" Johnny tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu?" Taeyong kini menatap Johnny dengan mata sembabnya. "Kalau kau punya anak dan ia diculik, kau pasti akan sepanik itu. Apalagi, Myunghee hanyalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang selalu ada untukku. Yang aku punya."

"A-aku tahu itu," Johnny semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Taeyong. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap surai coklat Taeyong. "Aku… benar-benar minta maaf."

GREP.

Taeyong menoleh saat merasakan dua buah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh.

" _Eo-eomma_ … Maafkan Myunghee," Myunghee menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Taeyong. "Maaf aku kasar pada _eomma_ …"

"…" Taeyong tak berkata apa-apa melainkan langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya itu. Ia mendekap Myunghee erat dan menciumi pipi Myunghee—membuat anak itu menangis makin tersedu sembari memeluk Taeyong erat.

"Maafkan aku _eomma_ …"

" _Eomma_ selalu memaafkan Myunghee," ujar Taeyong. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga akhirnya tangis Myunghee mereda. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu menatap _eomma_ -nya bergantian dengan Ten yang berdiri di belakang Taeyong.

"Apa _eomma_ juga mau memaafkan Ten _ahjumma_?" tanya Myunghee ragu. Taeyong mengikuti arah pandangan Myunghee dan melihat dengan jelas Ten dan segudang rasa bersalahnya.

" _Eomma_ maafkan," dan tepat dengan selesainya perkataan Taeyong, Ten langsung menghambur ke arah Taeyong.

"H-hiks maafkan aku _eonni_ …"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Ten," Taeyong mengusap kepala Ten dengan lembut. Ten mengusap airmatanya namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Taeyong.

"Kalau _uncle_ , apa _eomma_ bisa memaafkan _uncle_?" Myunghee kembali bertanya. Kini bocah itu berdiri di sebelah Johnny yang masih berjongkok. " _Eomma_ mau memaafkan _uncle_?"

"…" Taeyong kehilangan kata-kata. Johnny menatap Taeyong lalu ganti menatap Myunghee yang memeluk lehernya. Taeyong menatap Ten.

"T-Ten…"

"Ikuti kata hatimu, _eonni_. Pikirkan lagi, maksudku lihatlah… Myunghee butuh sosok seorang ayah dan aku rasa… permintaan Myunghee tidak sulit, kan?"

"A-aku tahu," Taeyong sedikit terbata. Ia menatap Myunghee yang tampak begitu nyaman memeluk leher Johnny begitu pula dengan Johnny yang dengan sigap mendekap anak itu. Pikiran Taeyong sesaat melayang.

Saat Myunghee bilang ia nyaman bersama Johnny.

Saat Myunghee berkata ia senang apabila Johnny menjadi ayahnya.

Saat Myunghee dengan mudahnya percaya pada Johnny.

Dan yang terpenting…

Saat hatinya terasa hangat ketika ia bersama Johnny.

Saat hatinya menghangat karena kecupan yang Johnny berikan padanya.

Saat hatinya terasa aman karena Johnny berusaha melindunginya—dan anaknya tentu saja.

Saat ia merasakan kekosongan hatinya mulai pergi saat Johnny datang ke dalam hidupnya.

" _Eomma_ …"

" _Eonni_ …"

"Aku memaafkanmu, John," akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Taeyong. Johnny menatap Taeyong hampir tidak percaya. Tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Myunghee, ia menghampiri Taeyong dan merengkuh wanita itu. Taeyong tidak diam, ia juga memeluk Johnny dan anaknya, tentu saja.

" _Gomawo_ , _eomma_."

"Terima kasih, Lee Taeyong."

Dan itulah yang Taeyong rasakan, hangat.

Ten tersenyum saat melihat ketiga orang itu lalu mendekati sebuah sosok yang sepertinya bersembunyi untuk melihat kejadian itu. "Terima kasih sudah membantu, Winwin-ah."

"Sama-sama, _eonni_ ," gadis bernama Winwin itu tersenyum.

 **-oOo-**

" _Uncle_!" Myunghee tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Johnny yang sudah menantinya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Johnny tersenyum lalu menangkap Myunghee yang menghambur padanya. Sejak kejadian "penculikan" itu, hubungan Taeyong dengan Johnny mulai membaik. Bahkan kini tugas menjemput Myunghee diserahkan pada Johnny. Tidak ada yang mengerti tentang hubungan keduanya, namun itu cukup mencuri perhatian Bibi Shim yang sudah mulai jarang dititipi Myunghee. Myunghee sendiri sering menceritakan soal keduanya pada Bibi Shim.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Sangat baik!" Myunghee tersenyum lebar. Perhatiannya teralih sedikit saat beberapa temannya menyapanya.

"Oke, agenda kita hari ini?"

"Pulang dan makan siang di rumah!" Myunghee bersemangat.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya makan siang, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar hari ini?"

"Wah ide bagus! Ayo _uncle_ ," Myunghee mengangkat tangannya senang. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua segera pergi untuk berkeliling Seoul.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong baru saja selesai dengan segala pekerjaan dapurnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Ia mengusap dahinya lalu membenahi kuncir ekor kudanya itu. Tak lupa ia membenahi kaos _junkies_ marunnya lalu menata makanan yang sudah ia siapkan ke atas meja.

"Guk guk!" Taeyong hampir saja meloncat saat seekor anak anjing tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Di leher _puppy_ itu ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang membuat Taeyong penasaran. Taeyong pun berjongkok lalu mengambil gulungan kertas itu.

 _Kalau kau membaca ini, artinya kau harus berjalan ke ruang tamu_.

Taeyong mengernyit namun ia menuruti kertas itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Guk guk!" kali ini ada seekor _puppy_ dengan bulu putih tampak berputar-putar di ruang tamu dengan seikat mawar di punggungnya. _Puppy_ itu menghampiri Taeyong dengan wajahnya yang lucu. Taeyong menghampiri anak anjing itu dan mengambil bunga itu. Ada kertas yang terselip di bunga itu dan Taeyong terkejut bukan main membaca isinya.

 _Menikahlah denganku_.

Ekspresi wajahnya semakin tak terduga saat ia melihat leher _puppy_ itu lalu mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada di leher anjing itu. Matanya melebar.

Ada sebuah cincin yang terselip di sana.

 _Buka pintunya dan berikan jawabanmu_.

Taeyong yakin ia mengunci pintunya dengan sangat rapat. Namun ia mengetuk jidatnya saat menyadari jendela rumahnya memang bisa dimasuki oleh dua _puppy_ manis tadi. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan seorang anak kecil duduk di bahunya memunggunginya.

"Ekhem."

"Wah anjing-anjing itu pintar ya tepat sasaran mengantar suratnya," pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Taeyong yang wajahnya tidak karuan.

"Ya! Johnny Seo! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Berikan jawabanmu sekarang."

"Memang kau bertanya padaku?"

"Hmm?"

"Dasar manja," Taeyong cemberut. "Kalau kau ingin jawaban, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung padaku?!"

"Hmmm jadi kau ingin aku bertanya padamu? Baiklah," pria itu menurunkan Myunghee yang cekikikan melihat ibunya salah tingkah. Johnny berlutut di hadapan Taeyong, lalu menggenggam tangan Taeyong. "Apa kau bersedia menemaniku, dalam suka maupun duka, menjadi istriku, sampai maut memisahkan?" Johnny sepertinya sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Taeyong langsung salah tingkah.

"J-Johnny…"

"Apa kau bersedia jika namamu berubah menjadi _Seo_ Taeyong?"

"A-aku…" Taeyong sepertinya tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Ia hanya langsung menghambur pada Johnny dengan airmata membasahi pipinya. "Aku bersedia."

"Lihat itu!" Myunghee memeluk kedua _puppy_ itu. "Sebentar lagi aku akan punya ayah! Yeay aku senang sekali!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyongie."

"Akupun mencintaimu, sangat… Seo Youngho."

 **-oOo-**

"Myunghee ayo cepat pakai bajunya!"

"Kipas angina kecilnya?"

"Gaunnya bawa kemari cepat!"

"Ah, nyonya ingin memakaikan apa pada Micha?"

"Ayo cepat!"

Suasana di rumah itu tampak begitu ramai. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan gaun, _tuxedo_ , bunga, serta perabotan lainnya. Myunghee tidak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya di cermin sambil terus bertanya "aku sudah tampan seperti papa kan" berkali-kali. Ten sibuk mendandani Micha dan dirinya tentu saja. Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan terpisah, beberapa orang sibuk mendandani sang pengantin wanita. Wajah wanita itu tampak begitu berseri hari itu.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali nona," puji sang _make-up artist_. Taeyong hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan.

"A-aku gugup sekali…" ujar Taeyong sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Semua orang yang akan menikah pasti gugup nona karena itu akan menjadi hari terbaik mereka. Tapi santai saja, semua akan berjalan dengan baik kok," ujar sang penata rias sambil memberikan sapuan natural di pipi Taeyong.

"A-ah iya…" Taeyong kembali tersenyum. Guratan kegugupan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Jujur, ia sangat ingin segera bertemu dengan Johnny. Tapi ia sendiri seperti tidak siap jika jantungnya meloncat keluar.

"Nah selesai!" seorang _hairstylist_ selesai dengan tatanan rambut Taeyong. Sempurna sudah penampilan Taeyong. _Make-up_ natural, rambut yang dikepang ala pengantin pada umumnya dengan hiasan bunga kecil di setiap kepangannya, serta gaun putih panjang yang menampilkan bahu mulusnya. Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya gugup.

"Apa Johnny akan senang?"

"Tentu saja ia akan sangat senang," sebuah jawaban datang dari belakang. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Sang sumber suara mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan ruang sebentar pada mereka berdua sehingga para _stylist_ itu segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"J-Jaehyun?"

"Ya," Jaehyun tersenyum. Terbaca sangat jelas dari senyumannya bahwa pria itu kagum akan kecantikan Taeyong. Turut bahagia, namun juga miris.

Miris karena seharusnya _ia_ yang mempersunting wanita itu.

"Uhm," Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. Jas putih itu membalut tubuh Jaehyun dengan sangat apik.

"Kau cantik," puji Jaehyun sembari mendekati Taeyong. "Sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih," Taeyong tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Jaehyun berdetak lebih cepat. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh wanita yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang menikahimu," Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Taeyong ikut tertawa, merasakan getir yang sama.

"Tapi kau sudah memilih."

"Dan kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

"Begitulah," Taeyong tertawa pelan. Netranya menatap Jaehyun yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku turut bahagia," Jaehyun mengusap surai Taeyong.

"Ya, setelah ini kita akan menjadi besan, kan?"

"Ya, dan mari kita ulangi semuanya dari awal," Jaehyun tersenyum tulus. Perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong dan…

CTAK!

"Jangan nakal, Jung Jaehyun," Taeyong menyentil dahi Jaehyun yang akan menciumnya. Jaehyun tertawa tanpa suara dan mengusap dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, sekarang, bahkan di masa depan. Biarkan aku tetap menyimpan perasaan ini padamu."

"Aku…" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dan tersenyum lagi. Ada air mata yang hampir tumpah ke pipinya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu, sekarang, dan di masa depan. Hahaha."

Kedua anak adam itu tertawa dalam hari bahagia. Tanpa berkata apapun, Taeyong menarik tengkuk Jaehyun dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Jaehyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga membalas ciuman itu.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tersenyum. Cinta mereka tidak akan pernah mati, namun mereka sudah sepakat untuk membuka kisah yang baru.

Sebuah rasa cinta lain sebagai seorang kakak dan adik.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny selesai dengan dandannya. Jas putih dengan kerah hitam di satu sisinya dan rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi namun tetap _stylish_. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia memang orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri tapi untuk hari ini, sangat jelas ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bermain-main di hari pernikahannya? Oh God, bunuh saja ia kalau sampai ia melakukannya.

" _Nervous_?" Jaehyun langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Johnny. Johnny menatap Jaehyun lalu menggedikkan bahu.

"Ya, menurutmu?"

"Kau kan suka seenaknya sendiri."

"Jangan bodoh," Johnny menanggapi Jaehyun dengan malas. Begitulah, kedua pria itu sama-sama sering beradu pendapat. Meskipun Johnny sudah meminta maaf pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun menanggapinya dengan santai, namun tetap saja mereka masih sering beradu mulut.

Percayalah, sebenarnya mereka berdua sangat solid. Adu mulut itu hanyalah guarauan mereka semata.

"Taeyong sangat cantik," Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Johnny langsung menoleh. Johnny belum bertemu Taeyong meskipun mereka berada di rumah yang sama saat ini. Ia ingin melihat Taeyong saat di gereja nanti. _Biar surprise_ , katanya.

"Ya aku tahu dia cantik. Dan aku sangat beruntung memilikinya," Johnny mengangkat satu alisnya. Jujur, ada rasa iri di dalam diri Jaehyun.

"Dia cantik dan menawan. Setidaknya aku pernah memilikinya."

"Tapi kini aku yang menang karena aku yang memilikinya," Johnny tertawa dengan sangat menyebalkan. Jaehyun hanya memutar bolamatanya malas. "Hei."

"Hmm?"

"Bawa ini," Johnny melempar sebuah kotak dengan beludru merah pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun menangkapnya. "Berikan padaku saat pemberkatan nanti."

"Baiklah," Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sementara Johnny berjalan melewati Jaehyun. Johnny tersenyum tipis sementara Jaehyun hanya menyeringai kecil.

 **-oOo-**

" _Eomma_ ayo," Myunghee menggandeng ibunya untuk memasuki gereja itu. Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum untuk membuat dirinya rileks. Perlahan dengan anggun, ia memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan menuju altar.

Seluruh mata langsung memandangnya. Taeyong tetap tersenyum namun genggamannya mengerat. Myunghee hanya tersenyum jahil melihat ibunya yang hari ini tampak sangat cantik baginya.

Johnny menatap Taeyong dari altar lalu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya—bermaksud menggoda Johnny yang tampak seperti anak muda yang baru mengenal cinta. Senyum lebar benar-benar menghiasi wajah Johnny. Pandangan Taeyong pun langsung terarah pada Johnny yang benar-benar tampan hari itu. Semburat pink menghiasi pipi wanita itu.

"Kau sangat cantik," puji Johnny pada Taeyong. Semburat merah muda itu semakin terlihat jelas di pipi Taeyong.

"Uhm," Myunghee berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat yang harus ia ucapkan pada Johnny. "Aku serahkan _eomma_ pada _uncle_!" serunya lucu membuat Johnny dan Jaehyun mau tidak mau tertawa. Setelah "menyerahkan" Taeyong pada Johnny, Myunghee berlari kecil menuju barisan paling depan dimana Ten duduk.

"Baik," sang pendeta memulai untuk janji suci pernikahan kedua mempelai itu. "Untuk Saudara Seo Youngho, apakah saudara mengakui dihadapan Tuhan dan JemaatNya bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Lee Taeyong sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah saudara mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah saudara bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai suami yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya saya bersedia," Johnny melirik Taeyong yang tampak begitu gugup. Taeyong juga melirik Johnny dan mereka tersenyum.

"Untuk Saudari Lee Taeyong," kini sang pendeta beralih pada Taeyong, "apakah saudari mengakui di hadapan Tuhan dan JemaatNya bahwa saudari bersedia dan mau menerima Seo Youngho sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudari?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah saudari bersedia tunduk kepada suami seperti jemaat tunduk kepada Tuhan, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama saudari berdua hidup?"

"Iya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah saudari bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini sebagai istri yang setia dan takut akan Tuhan sepanjang umur hidupmu?"

"Ya, bersedia."

"Seo Youngho, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan," ujar sang pendeta lalu membacakan janji suci yang harus diucapkan Johnny dan Taeyong. Mereka berdua pun mengikutinya lalu sama-sama menghembuskan nafas setengah lega.

Tentu saja, baru setengah.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang diserahkan Johnny padanya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan tampaklah dua buah cincin pernikahan di dalamnya.

"Saudara Seo Youngho, masukkan cincin ini pada jari manis tangan kanan Lee Taeyong sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur. Dan Saudari Lee Taeyong, masukkan cincin ini pada jari manis tangan kanan Seo Youngho sebagai tanda kasih saudara kepadanya yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur," ujar sang pendeta. Johnny segera mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Taeyong. Namun saat gilirannya, tangan Taeyong yang gemetar hampir saja menjatuhkan cincin yang ia ambil dari kotak. Jaehyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa namun ia menahannya. Sementara Johnny tertawa kecil melihat Taeyong. "Dengan demikian, dalam nama Tuhan saya sebagai Hamba Tuhan menyatakan dihadapan Tuhan dan JemaatNya bahwa Seo Youngho dan Lee Taeyong resmi dan sah sebagai suami istri di hadapan Tuhan."

Tepuk tangan menggema di dalam gedung itu. Tanpa ragu, Johnny langsung mencium bibir manis Taeyong. Taeyong yang masih tidak percaya bahwa hari ini datang membalas ciuman itu. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Sementara itu Ten langsung menutup mata Myunghee. "Eh! Nggak boleh liat!" kata Ten sementara Myunghee malah menutup mata Micha yang tengah dipangku oleh Ten. Sementara Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

"Aku bahagia," Taeyong menyeka airmata harunya. "Di hadapan aku bersumpah, aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu, Seo Youngho."

"Bahkan kata-kata tidak akan cukup menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku bisa bersamamu, Seo Taeyong," Johnny menghapus air mata Taeyong dan mereka segera keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Selamat _eonni_ ," Ten menghampiri Taeyong lalu memeluk wanita itu. "Selamat, kau sudah resmi menjadi _eonni_ -ku!"

"Terima kasih Ten," Taeyong membalas ucapan Ten. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"Papa!" Myunghee berteriak lalu menghambur ke arah Johnny yang dengan sigap menggendong bocah yang hampir berusia lima tahun itu. "Aku bahagia! Akhirnya kau menjadi papaku!"

Taeyong tersenyum melihat Johnny dan Myunghee. Johnny merangkul Taeyong mesra. "Papa juga senang bisa menjadi papanya Myunghee."

Dan, semua yang ada disana bersuka cita.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau ikhlas, maka kau akan temukan kebahagiaanmu—Ten for Taeyong, 2k17._

 **-FIN-**

HOLA!

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan FF ini di sela kegiatan saya yang hectic sekali :'D

Sebagai penebusan, saya sengaja bikin part ending ini panjang. Tapi saya nggak nyangka kalo menghabiskan 44 hal MS. Word….

Padahal saya hanya rencanain bikin paling panjang 28 hal…

Mungkin ada yang mikir "Eh? Winwin siapa?" disini Winwin itu karyawannya Johnny di cabang perusahaan Korea, dan yang telepon Taeyong pas Myunghee diculik ya dia :'3

Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca FF ini, saya benar-benar senang karena ada yg mau baca FF ini, apalagi komennya positif :'D

BIG THANKS FOR FADHILAH SUCI SAFITRI YANG SUDAH MEMBANTU SAYA HABIS-HABISAN UNTUK PLOT CERITA INI. SAYANG KAMU :*

Last, mind to RnR?

.

P.S. Ada kemungkinan saya akan membuat spin-off cerita ini, kalau saya sempat ^.^

\- with love,

Lianatta.


End file.
